B Y E O L
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [ONESHOOT COLLECTION] [STORY 9/THE LIGHT IS IN HIS EYES] [Recommended Story : "MISERY"] Kumpulan fiction Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chanlie dan Baixian, Giant dan Dwarf dalam berbagai genre. Hasil imajinasi di tengah-tengah waktu luang. Mind to give me some reviews? BL/CHANBAEK. with KAISOO. HUNHAN. OFF COUPLE & CRACK PAIR.
1. Chapter 1, Misery

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun, dia hanya satu diantara ribuan bintang yang tersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam. Ia hanya ingin diakui keberadaannya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memandang kearahnya dan bukan pada orang lain. Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah menyadarinya.

* * *

.

 **MISERY**

 **[** _ **KESENGSARAAN**_ **]**

.

* * *

.

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **J** oohyun. **E** XO

 **C** han **B** aek

 **S** ad. **H** urt. **A** ngst. **R** omance. **B** oys **L** ove. **O** neshoot

.

ὥ

* * *

.

 **Picik.** Kalimat itu berulang kali terdengar dan terngiang dalam indera pendengaran Byun Baekhyun. Kalau saja _time machine_ itu ada, ia sangat berharap untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mengembalikan sosok Luhan ke dunia. Kalau saja obsesinya terhadap Chanyeol bisa dikontrolnya, ia tak mungkin menyebabkan sosok Luhan harus kehilangan nyawa. Park Chanyeol, orang yang dicintainya itu, tak mungkin membencinya sebesar ini. Dan Joohyun, sahabat cantiknya itu juga takkan pernah menghindarinya dan menatapnya layaknya pembunuh.

Dulu, mereka adalah sahabat baik. Ia, Chanyeol, dan Joohyun. Namun, kehadiran Luhan sebagai murid baru disana menyita seluruh perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang memang menyukai Chanyeol lantas membenci Luhan tanpa anak manis itu sadari. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya kala Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, membuat Baekhyun gelap mata. Dengan segala kepicikannya ia menjebak Luhan dan Joohyun dalam satu ruangan. Membuat keadaan dimana mereka terlihat tengah melakukan seks hebat di belakang Chanyeol.

" _Luhan, aku tak menyangka kalau kau seorang penghianat._ " Baekhyun berkata sinis.

" _C−Chanyeol, ini salah paham. A−Aku dan Joohyun dijebak—_ "

" _Kita berakhir, Lu._ " -Chanyeol.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya kala Chanyeol menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan sendu dan raut wajah yang sangat terluka. Kepicikan Baekhyun tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia semakin memanas−manasi Chanyeol dan membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Berusaha mengkambinghitamkan Luhan dan mencoba mencari perhatian Chanyeol. Satu sekolah bahkan tahu tentang kejadian itu dan mulai membully Luhan serta Joohyun karena Baekhyun menempelkan foto−foto mereka di mading sekolah serta menyebarkannya melalui media sosial.

Masih melekat dalam ingatan Baekhyun, bagaimana Chanyeol menahan keras dirinya untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menangis memanggil namanya. Merintih meminta Chanyeol membantunya. Namun, perasaan cinta Baekhyun yang teramat dalam semakin membutakannya. Baekhyun menginjak pergelangan tangan Luhan dan meludah ke arah wajah cantik itu dan berlalu seolah tak terjadi apapun. Chanyeol melihat itu dan membuang wajah seolah Luhan adalah gambaran seorang Hades yang mengerikan.

Luhan frustasi hingga depresi berat. Itu juga terjadi pada Joohyun, namun gadis itu justru lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya daripada Luhan. Luhan lebih banyak mendapat perlakuan negatif dari teman−temannya, kekasihnya, bahkan orang tuanya. Semua hinaan, celaan, dan bullyan yang di dapatnya membuat air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua kelopak indahnya. Semua terjadi selama berbulan−bulan, hingga lelaki manis keturunan China itu memilih untuk mengakhirinya hidupnya sendiri dengan cara melompat dari atap sekolah dan mendarat di tanah dengan kepala yang penuh darah. Nyawanya tak tertolong. Detik itu, Baekhyun baru menyadari kesalahannya yang fatal. Ia membunuh seseorang karena obsesinya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia telah membunuh Luhan dengan kejinya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut, satu sekolah gempar dengan adanya fakta bahwa Baekhyunlah dalang dari semuanya. Entah siapa yang melakukannya, namun Baekhyun benar−benar mendapatkan karmanya sekarang. Tak pernah dalam satu hari ia pulang dengan keadaan utuh. Ia selalu mendapatkan luka, minimal hantaman pada perut dan sobek pada bibirnya. Pernah, paling parah Baekhyun hingga muntah darah karena lambungnya infeksi. Semua itu didapatkannya karena telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Dan karena rasa cintanya yang bahkan semakin besar setiap detiknya.

Park Chanyeol... lelaki itu kini tak pernah sudi untuk berbicara apalagi menolehkan kepala padanya. Lelaki jangkung itu bahkan meludahi wajah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun meminta bantuan padanya saat beberapa berandal sekolah menghajarnya. Seketika dunianya runtuh. Chanyeol menolaknya. Rasa sakitnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan siksaan fisik yang didapatkannya. Rasanya sungguh perih ketika luka yang menganga itu diperciki air cuka oleh orang yang paling diharapkannya. Rasanya sesak, namun tak ada satu tangan pun yang rela mengangkat batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya.

Chanyeol...

Sejak dulu, sejak taman kanak−kanak, Chanyeol adalah satu−satunya sahabat yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Pribadinya begitu hangat dan lucu. Setiap Baekhyun merasakan tekanan dari keluarga angkatnya, Chanyeol akan selalu ada untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Setiap Baekhyun datang dengan wajah babak belur dan penuh lebam karena pukulan ayahnya, Chanyeollah yang membukakan pintu rumahnya dan menelentangkan tangannya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun merasa aman dalam dekapannya. Begitulah kedekatan mereka hingga Baekhyun merasa dirinya terlalu tergantung pada sosok Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menginginkannya dan ingin memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Hanya itu harapannya.

Tapi Luhan...

Lelaki dengan penuh kesempurnaan itu menghancurkan semua harapannya. Mengambil seluruh perhatian Chanyeol. Pintu rumah Chanyeol tak pernah lagi terbuka untuknya karena lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan kencan pertamanya. Baekhyun bahkan nyaris mati kalau Kris –kakak Chanyeol tidak datang untuk menolongnya. Pelukan Chanyeol tak lagi untuknya. Perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya teralihkan hanya untuk Luhan. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun benar−benar diambang batasnya, Chanyeol dengan tegas menolaknya—

" _Maaf, Baek.. Jangan pernah memelukku lagi. Luhan bisa salah paham. Ku harap kau mengerti_." —Sampai saat itu Baekhyun merasa dirinya sepenuhnya telah terganti.

.

ὥ

.

Sudah memasuki tahun kedua Senior High School yang berarti juga sudah setahun lebih sejak kematian Luhan. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Baekhyun tetap sendiri tanpa ada yang sudi menjadi temannya. Pembullyan dan cemoohan kasar masih saja di dapatkannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu dan membisikkan kalimat penenang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi sia−sia. Kehadiran Chanyeol dan tatapan dinginnya selalu meruntuhkan pertahanan Baekhyun. Dinding kuat yang di bangun Baekhyun akan roboh jika itu Chanyeol. Satu kalimat menusuk yang sampai saat ini tetap menyisakan rasa perih yang siapapun takkan bisa menahannya.

" _Hiduplah dengan segala kepicikanmu itu, Byun. Kau menjijikkan_."

Menangis bukan lagi hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sosok tegar yang selalu disiksa keluarga angkatnya itu bukan lagi batu karang yang kokoh. Air garam telah mengikisnya terlalu lama dan membuatnya retak dengan mudah. Mungkin tinggal beberapa waktu lagi dan batu pertahanan Baekhyun itu akan pecah lebur bebaur bersama dinginnya lautan.

Setiap tekanan batin, pasti membuat fisik setiap orang melemah. Dan Baekhyun sudah terlalu lelah akan hidupnya. Setiap Sabtu akan ia habiskan untuk merenung dan meminta maaf di atas makam Luhan. Berharap ia bisa membalikkan waktu dan menggantikan Luhan di alam sana. Berharap Tuhan segera mengambil seluruh jiwanya dan membiarkannya bebas dari semua belenggu duniawi yang menyiksa.

" _Jangan pernah mengharapkan cinta, Byun. Kau hanyalah sampah_."

Kalimat−kalimat menyakitkan dari Chanyeol, membekas layaknya luka abadi dalam hatinya. Berbulan−bulan kapsul penenang menjadi sahabat Baekhyun. Lekukan tulang di tubuhnya serta cekungan tirus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Matanya sayu dan berkantung. Hanya kata 'menyedihkan' yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia sekarat. Secara fisik dan psikis.

.

ὥ

.

Pernah, suatu hari Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun telah pingsan di atas makam Luhan dan kejadian itu mengetuk hati nuraninya. Bagaimana pun mereka telah lama bersama dan Baekhyun adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Baekhyun itu adalah cahaya. Yang membuat siapa saja akan terpana akan pesonanya. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Sama besarnya dengan perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Namun, lelaki jangkung itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui isi hatinya sendiri.

Hingga ia kehilangan Baekhyun. Pertemuan di makam Luhan adalah saat terakhir ia bisa menatap wajah tirus itu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu dimana lelaki itu. Keluarganya, tetangganya, semua tak ada yang tahu kemana sosok mungil itu pergi. Bumi seolah menelannya dan menyembunyikan sosok rapuhnya agar tidak dijamah oleh orang−orang sepertinya.

" _Baekhyun sakit. Aku melihatnya terus−terusan memakan obat penenang. Aku—hiks merasa bersalah Chanyeol−ah. Aku bersalah_." Joohyun menangis. Terisak−isak dengan nada yang pilu. Menyesali perbuatannya dan segala sikap kasarnya pada Baekhyun. Siksaan yang di dapat Baekhyun sudah lebih dari cukup daripada penderitaan yang diterimanya dan Luhan dulu. Baekhyun bukan lelaki setangguh itu. Semua sikap sok tangguhnya itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Joohyun menyesal karena tidak benar−benar memahami Baekhyun.

" _Sekarang dia menghilang. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku bersalah padanya, Yeol_."

Bukan satu dua hari Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Setiap waktu yang ia punya, ia akan mencarinya. Berharap sosok itu akan berdiri di depan pintu kayu rumahnya dan menyengir lebar seperti biasanya. Chanyeol merindukannya. Rengekan manja dan jitakan mesra yang dilayangkan Baekhyun. Ocehannya tentang bagaimana galaknya guru matematika mereka, semua hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan telah menjadi memori manis yang selalu berputar dalam otaknya.

" _Baekhyun itu anak yang ditemukan di dekat pembuangan sampah. Dan sial sekali istriku memungutnya. Ia hanya menambah beban hidup keluargaku_." Chanyeol ingat dengan jelas saat ia menanyai ayah angkat Baekhyun yang menjadi salah satu penghuni sel di penjara pusat karena kasus pembunuhan, perampokan serta pemerkosaan. Ayah Baekhyun jelas bukan orang tua yang baik dan Chanyeol menyesal karena tidak membiarkan lelaki mungil itu tinggal bersamanya. " _Untung aku sudah mencicipinya berkali−kali. Yah, walaupun dia selalu memberontak. Hhaha, aku pasti akan memukul wajah cantiknya itu dengan balok._ "

Chanyeol mendapat sanksi keras dan hukuman penjara satu hari dari polisi karena telah menghajar salah satu narapidana di sel itu hingga pingsan.

.

ὥ

.

" _Baek, apa harapan terbesarmu?_ "

" _Aku ingin menjadi manusia normal_."

" _YA! Jangan bercanda, pendek._ "

" _Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Aku ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti orang pada umumnya. Berwisata bersama keluarga kecilku atau bermain ombak di pantai. Itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan_."

" _Hanya itu? Serius?_ "

" _Ah satu lagi_."

" _Apa itu?_ "

" _Aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tetap berada disampingku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Chanyeol−ah. Jangan, meskipun hanya seinci_."

" _Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan selalu bersama._ "

Setiap Sabtu Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Datang ke makam Luhan dan menangis disana. Baekhyun... dia hanya satu diantara ribuan bintang yang tersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam. Sinarnya redup ketika sang bintang kejora menampakkan sinarnya. Sama saat Luhan hadir diantara mereka. Baekhyun berada disisi dimana bulan pun enggan untuk meliriknya. Ia hanya ingin diakui keberadaannya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memandang kearahnya dan bukan pada orang lain. Tapi, Chanyeol tak pernah menyadarinya. Kenyataan itu benar−benar memukul hatinya telak.

' _ **Cause all of me, loves all of you...**_

 _ **Love your curves and all your edges...**_

 _ **All your perfect imperfections...**_

Tujuh tahun dilalui Chanyeol dalam rasa bersalah yang menyiksa. Senyum yang tampak dalam layar kaca tak benar−benar tulus dari dalam hatinya. Pekerjaan sebagai artis besar membuatnya harus selalu dalam keadaan yang baik, meski dalam hatinya ia tak pernah benar−benar membaik. Cintanya menghilang, bersama dengan sosok mungil yang selama ini hinggap dalam pikirannya. Setiap detiknya, setiap ia menatap langit malam. Ribuan cahaya disana seolak mengejeknya. Memaki kebodohannya.

 _ **Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you...**_

 _ **You're my end and my beginning...**_

 _ **Even when I lose I'm winning...**_

Bisakah ia menjadi egois? Bisakah ia meraih bintang yang redup itu dan membagi sinar miliknya secara cuma−cuma? Chanyeol ingin meraihnya kembali, memeluknya dan mendekapnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Mengusap pipinya yang merona dan mencium dahinya untuk memberikan ketenangan. Menjadi payung ketika hujan deras menerpanya. Menjadi lumut yang melindungi batu karang dari terjangan ombak yang begitu keras?

Bisakah dia meraihnya kembali?

" _Baekhyun kembali, Yeol. Tapi dia menghindariku. Ia bersikap seolah tak mengenalku sama sekali. Dia berubah._ "

" _Maksudmu apa, Joohyun−ah?_ "

" _Dia menjadi salah seorang pelacur di bar milik teman kakakku_."

Baekhyunnya yang manis dan polos. Baekhyunnya yang menjadi segalanya. Baekhyun yang menjadi cahayanya kini benar−benar meredup dan jatuh dalam kubangan neraka. Memandikan dirinya sendiri dalam panas neraka yang orang sebut birahi. Membiarkan puluhan tangan menjijikkan menyentuhnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya yang dulu selalu meringkuk dalam dekapannya dijamah oleh lidah−lidah setan. Membiarkan hal berharga dalam dirinya diperjual belikan layaknya mainan di pinggir jalan.

" _Untuk apa kau kesini? Apa kau salah satu dari iblis berwajah manusia itu? Yang datang dengan melemparkan uang hanya untuk memuaskan diri mereka dengan kenikmatan surga dunia?_ "

" _Kembalilah menjadi Baekhyunku yang dulu._ "

" _Baekhyunmu sudah mati. Jika kau mencari Baekhyun yang dulu kau sebut picik dan menjijikkan, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali_."

" _Aku mencintaimu_."

" _Buang saja perasaan palsumu itu. Itu takkan merubah apapun_."

" _Aku masih akan mencintaimu._ "

" _Lakukan saja dan kau akan menyesalinya_."

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun merobohkan pertahanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan bersimpuh di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Menangis seperti seorang pencundang hanya untuk membawa Baekhyunnya kembali. Membiarkan beberapa orang berbadan besar memukulnya hingga ia nyaris merenggang nyawa detik itu juga. Namun sosok yang diharapkannya, sosok mungil yang berhasil membawa separuh hidupnya itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang basah oleh air mata dengan topeng keangkuhannya. Melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris dalam kesakitannya.

Benar, tak ada orang yang mau menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat masa lalunya yang pahit. Chanyeol hanyalah sebagian memori yang harusnya dilupakan Baekhyun.

' _ **Cause all of me, loves all of you...**_

"Seperti apapun Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol akan tetap mencintainya..."

.

 **FIN**

.

 **OGP [** _ **Obrolan Gak Penting**_ **]**

Hai, ini hanya ff sekilas setelah sekian lama hiatus. Aku gamau janjiin apa−apa, sabar aja ya. Lihat situasi dan kondisi, biar aku juga enak nulisnya. Daripada melakukan kesalahan kek ff JS, aku jadi harus ngerombak karena kecewa sama ffku sendiri. Hhehe.

 _Ada yang sudi melirik oneshoot inikah? Mind to give me some reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2, I'm Jelly Baby

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun adalah fans fanatik AOA dan Chanyeol adalah manager berwajah setampan dewa yang selalu menangkap basah Baekhyun ketika sedang stalking. "Ah, kau lagi. Aku benar−benar bosan melihat wajah _sasaeng_ fans sepertimu. Pulanglah dan lakukan hal yang lebih berguna, adik kecil." –Chanyeol. "Aku bukan _sasaeng_ fans, _ahjussi_!" –Baekhyun.

.

 **I'M JELLY, BABY**

.

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun.

 **B** oys **L** ove. **F** luff. **R** omance. **C** hanyeol [27 y.o]. **B** aekhyun [17 y.o]

.

"Baek, ayolah pulang. Kita bisa ketahuan!"

"Ssstt! Diamlah, Soo. Atau kita benar−benar akan ketahuan!" Dua orang remaja yang berbeda warna rambut terlihat tengah mengintip sebuah pemotretan majalah di kawasan Hongdae. Kedua remaja yang umurnya masih 17 tahun itu tampak masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan tas yang juga masih tersampir di bahu masing−masing. Baekhyun, remaja berambut magenta dengan mata sipit bak bulan sabit itu terlihat serius dan sesekali memicing melihat idolanya tengah berpose di depan kamera.

"Eww, kau berliur! Menjijikkan!" Kyungsoo mengeryit jijik saat melihat air liur Baekhyun yang hampir menetes saking seriusnya anak itu saat stalking idolanya yang tengah naik daun itu. Sebut saja AOA. Ace Of Angels, sebuah grup rookie naungan FNC Entertainment yang terdiri dari 8 wanita berwajah angel. Tidak heran jika mereka menyebutkan para wanita itu adalah malaikat. Paras mereka benar−benar diatas rata−rata. Sepadan dengan SNSD, grup senior mereka.

"Ck, kau benar−benar berisik!" Meski mengumpat, anak itu tetap mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berair. "Sialan, Hyejeong _noona_ benar−benar seksi. Bisa mimisan aku kalau melihatnya setiap hari dengan baju seperti itu." Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi. Ia menyukai para wanita cantik itu. Namun ia bukanlah fans fanatik seperti Baekhyun. Ia lebih bisa bersikap normal daripada remaja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Arrgh, cukup! Perutku sakit. Aku mau pulang!" Kyungsoo segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menunggu Baekhyun. Percuma saja, pemuda mungil itu takkan pernah mau mendengarkannya. Baekhyun kan— yeah, tak usah di bahas.

"YAH! DO KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun menganga melihat sahabat sudah _ngacir_ pergi. "KYUNGSOO! TUNG—"

" **Ehemm."**

 _Deg_

 _Mati, aku. Mati. Mati!_

"Ah, di cuaca sepanas ini memang paling enak memakan ice cream. _Slurpp_ ~" Baekhyun mematung setelah mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Ya, bagaimana tidak familiar kalau suara itu nyatanya sudah menangkap basah dirinya beberapa kali. Bahkan wajah jelek –menurut Baekhyun− pemilik suara itu sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia menoleh. Tak dipungkiri lagi, ia menemukan sepasang mata phoenix yang menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar di bibir _kissable_ pria tinggi –yang kini tengah berjongkok di sampingnya itu. "Kau mau?" Sebuah ice cream batangan tersodor di depannya. Namun Baekhyun bukan remaja bodoh yang mau−mau saja diberi makanan menggiurkan oleh orang asing.

Baekhyun cengegesan. Memasang tampang terbodoh yang ia punya.

"Ah, _a−ahjussi_. _A−Annyeong_." Masih dengan tampang bodohnya, tangan Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. Lambaian kaku itupun berubah menjadi tanda peace saat melihat tampang datar pria di sampingnya. "A−Aku harus pergi. Hhhaha." Baekhyun sudah mundur satu langkah sebelum akhirnya tangannya di cekal oleh pria setinggi 185 cm itu. Pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna abu itu tersenyum geli seraya memberikan secup ice cream rasa strawberry padanya. Baekhyun menatapnya heran. "Untukku?"

"Ya." Lelaki itu menjitak kepalanya pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sekarang pergilah, bocah. Pulang dan belajar yang rajin. Apa kau tidak bosan mendengar teguranku setiap hari?" Baekhyun refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya saat pria jangkung itu menasehatinya layaknya orang tua. Ia paling benci dinasehati apalagi oleh orang yang tak disukainya. Ya, tentu saja ia tak menyukai _ahjussi_ yang suka sekali ikut campur acara _stalking_ nya. Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh dengan wajah kesal yang kentara. "Hoi!"

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Jangan kembali lagi ya, bocah! Aku bosan melihatmu!"

Baekhyun menuding pria tinggi itu dengan jari tengahnya, lalu bergumam, "Fck you!"

"YAHH!"

Si mungil Baekhyun berlari pontang−panting, menghindari semburan pria tinggi yang wajahnya sudah merah padam itu. Rambut magentanya bergoyang−goyang terterpa angin dan tawanya nyaring seperti burung kenari. Sungguh, hari yang indah. Park Chanyeol, pria tinggi tadi hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecil di wajah tampannya. Heran dengan kelakuan absurd salah satu fans artisnya itu.

"Dasar." kekehnya sebelum memasuki lokasi pemotretan.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

"Yah! Kalian tahu? Manager AOA masuk dalam daftar jajaran manager artis tertampan di Korea." Soojung memberikan sebuah majalah pada teman−teman se _genk_ nya dan sontak saja majalah itu menjadi rebutan para wanita di kelas. Suasana langsung riuh saat mata−mata gadis remaja itu menatap wajah rupawan sosok yang dibicarakan Soojung. "Dia nomor 1. Tak heran sih, dia manager _oppa_ tertampan yang pernah kulihat. Bahkan wajah manager SNSD _eonni_ saja kalah."

"Astaga, dia benar−benar seperti dewa."

"Seharusnya dia menjadi artis saja. Wajahnya begitu mendukung."

" _God_ , bibirnya benar−benar menggoda."

Suara berisik itu benar−benar mengganggu tidur siang seorang pemuda mungil. Telinga Baekhyun langsung terkoneksi ketika mendengar nama AOA disebutkan teman−teman sekelasnya. Ia mengangkat wajah kusutnya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kumpulan para gadis itu. Tak ada seorang pun yang sadar sebelum akhirnya tarikan tangan Baekhyun pada majalah itu membuat para gadis itu protes.

"YAH! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Saat melihat wajah yang begitu familiar di majalah itu, Baekhyun langsung terjaga dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot sempurna. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa wajah ahjussi itu bisa terpampang disini?

"YAH, KEMBALIKAN BODOH! KAU BISA MERUSAK MAJALAHKU!" Soojung merebut kembali majalah itu. Mengabaikan tampang idiot Baekhyun, para gadis itu kembali mengerubungi kursi Soojung dan membicarakan sosok tampan yang wajahnya sudah seperti para dewa Yunani itu. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

" _Daebak_! _Ahjussi_ itu benar−benar manager AOA?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

Baekhyun kali ini nekat datang sendiri karena Kyungsoo berhalangan hadir. Bukan karena tak berminat, tetapi pemuda yang tak kalah mungil darinya itu sedang sakit. Sahabat kecilnya itu mengalami diare gara−gara jajangmyeon pemberian Jongin –yang katanya dimasak sendiri oleh Jongin. Mungkin karena bakat meracuni itulah, Kyungsoo jadi terkena diare parah sejak kemarin. Hari ini saja Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Karena itulah ia dengan tampang lesu datang sendiri ke acara fanmeeting AOA sehabis pulang sekolah.

Myeongdong sudah terlihat sangat sibuk dengan lalu lalang orang yang ingin berbelanja atau sekedar jalan−jalan. Kawasan ini memang paling terkenal selain distrik Hongdae. Tidak heran jika tempat ini sering di datangi artis atau dijadikan tempat promosi dan fanmeeting. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan kamera DSLR yang terkalung di lehernya. Siap memotret sang idola dari berbagai sisi. Dia sudah berniat untuk mengumpulkan foto−foto yang lebih bagus untuk dijualnya kemudian.

Baekhyun bersyukur ia bukan satu−satunya fanboy disana. Banyak para pemuda dan siswa sekolah sepertinya mengantri hanya untuk melihat penyanyi idol mereka. Ia pun segera menyiapkan kameranya setelah acara itu dibuka. Ia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya diantara lautan manusia disana. Hah, baru mencari spot foto saja Baekhyun sudah dibuat pusing oleh suara jeritan para fangirl. Ia memang fans fanatik, namun ia tak mau terlihat bodoh dengan menjerit−jerit layaknya anak anjing terjepit pintu seperti itu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , AOA _imnida_."

"KYAAAA!"

Fck. Hyejeong terlihat semakin tinggi dengan heels di kaki jenjangnya. Gadis cantik itu benar−benar cocok menjadi face of the group –selain Seolhyun tentunya. Postur tubuhnya begitu pas, seksi orang bilang. Kyungsoo bahkan pernah mengejeknya karena ia pasti terlihat sangat pendek jika berjejer dengan sosok Hyejeong. Baekhyun menyukai semua member AOA, tetapi Hyejeong menjadi begitu spesial karena gadis itu benar−benar tipenya. Ya, kalau Baekhyun tak tahu malu sih. Dia kan— pendek. Ha.

Suara jepretan di kanan kirinya tak membuat Baekhyun merasa kalah. Ia pun dengan cekatan memainkan lensanya. Menangkap setiap moment atau gerakan menggemaskan idolanya. Dari semua member tentu saja ia mengoleksi foto Hyejeong lebih banyak dari siapapun. Bahkan ia memiliki obsesi untuk memenangkan rekor dunia sebagai pengoleksi foto Hyejeong terbanyak di dunia. Biarlah Baekhyun dengan segala khayalannya itu.

 _Ckrek._

 _Ckrek._

 _Deg._

Baekhyun menghentikan jepretannya saat menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol diantara member AOA. Manager tampan itu tampak sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Hyejeong dan gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk−angguk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ia tak suka idolanya begitu dekat dengan pria manapun, walau itu managernya sekalipun. Apalagi _ahjussi_ itu. Ia takkan rela.

"Sialan!"

"Lihat.. Lihat! Itu manager AOA yang baru. Astaga, dia benar−benar seperti seorang dewa." bisikan gadis−gadis berseragam sekolah di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Mana bisa dikatakan bisikan kalau mereka mengatakan dengan begitu keras? Dasar wanita. "Argh, dia tampan sekali~" Baekhyun serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya. Baginya pria tinggi itu tak ubahnya _ahjussi_ penganggu yang selalu memanggilnya sasaeng fans. Tampan? Heh. Masih tampan dia kemana−mana.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini cuma ingin melihatnya. Ternyata dia lebih tampan daripada di foto."

 _Tampan pantatku._

"Iya, betul. Kalau saja dia jadi artis, dia pasti memiliki banyak fans." Memilih mengabaikan pekikan gadis−gadis itu, Baekhyun kembali fokus membidik foto idola−idolanya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu kalau pria tinggi yang dibicarakan gadis−gadis itu tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari−cari seseorang. Setelah menemukan tubuh mungil pemuda yang ia nanti, pria itupun tersenyum kecil. Begitu tampan. Dan kesempatan itu tak mungkin diabaikan oleh para fans gelap pria itu. Diam−diam ia juga menjadi potret para gadis−gadis itu di ponsel dan kamera mereka.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

"Hoi, bocah!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar panggilan dari arah belakangnya. Wajahnya seketika merengut ketika menyadari kalau itu suara si manager sok tampan yang sedang dielu−elukan para wanita itu. Baekhyun berkomat−kamit merapalkan mantra random hanya untuk mengusir sosok yang tengah menghampirinya itu. Walau sebenarnya itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Pria itu kini berdiri di depannya dengan seringaian memuakkan yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Karena seringaian itu selalu berhasil membuatnya gugup entah karena apa. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya nyali."

Ya, sebenarnya Baekhyun tadi tengah mengendap−endap ke belakang panggung setelah acara fanmeeting itu. Berharap ia akan dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja dengan salah satu member group favoritnya itu. Dan jika beruntung, mungkin ia akan dipertemukan dengan Hyejeong. Namun lagi−lagi niatan itu dihentikan oleh manager gila yang kaya akan kalsium itu. Argh! Baekhyun ingin mengutuk dewa fortuna hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu, _ahjussi_. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka lebih dekat." pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Ia pura−pura tentu saja. Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua lengannya, mengaitkannya satu sama lain dengan tenang. Menatap Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Remaja itu tampak berantakan. Wajahnya berkeringat dan pakaian sekolahnya sudah tampak lecek. Untung saja wajah manisnya itu tak ikut luntur terkena sapuan keringat. Yang ada, ia tambah terlihat seperti anak Sekolah Dasar yang habis bermain bola di depan kompleksnya.

"Ck, kau itu adalah _sasaeng_ fans paling mengganggu dan paling bebal yang pernah kutemui."

"Aku bukan _sasaeng_ fans!" teriak Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya, katakan itu pada bocah ingusan yang mengendap−endap di backstage acara fanmeeting girlband terkenal." Si mungil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang menyala−nyala menahan amarah. Ia benci disebut sasaeng. Ia tak mengerikan itu. Lagipula ia tak pernah menyakiti girlband kesayangannya itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat dari dekat dan mendapat foto limited yang bisa menambah pundi−pundi won di dompetnya. Dia bukan anak manja yang bisa setiap saat mendapat uang dari orang tuanya. Dan inilah usahanya selama ini untuk memenuhi hal yang ia inginkan. Ia selalu membeli album, datang ke fanmeeting, dan menonton konser dengan uang hasil kerjanya sebagai anggota fansite master.

"Baik−baik, aku akan pergi. Kau puas?!"

"Ini—" Tangan Baekhyun ditarik dan pria tampan itu meletakkan selembar tiket showcase sekaligus fansign AOA Cream di daerah Daegu. Mata Baekhyun langsung membola dan bersinar layaknya bolham kamar mandi Chanyeol. Mulutnya menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Ia sendiri tak peduli sebodoh apa tampangnya sekarang. Demi Tuhan, ini tiket yang harganya sangat mahal itu. "Kau bisa datang sebagai tamu VIP."

"A−Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tiket itu bergantian. " _Ahjussi_ serius memberikan ini padaku secara gratis?" Chanyeol menyeringai tanpa disadari pemuda mungil itu.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, bocah." _Sudah kuduga_ , Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia jadi berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tiket itu. "Datanglah ke restaurant Vivapolo besok jam 2 siang. Jika kau terlambat 1 menit saja, aku akan mengambil tiket itu kembali dengan denda 10 persen dari harga sebenarnya."

"YAH _AHJUSSI_ , KAU CURANG!"

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

"YACH!"

 **I'm jelly, baby**

Baekhyun termenung di kamarnya dengan alunan 'Stay with me' memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Ia menatap lembar tiket di tangannya dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana−mana. Ia tiba−tiba saja teringat pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Itu dimulai tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia kembali menjadi stalker girlband favoritnya itu. Selama bertahun−tahun ia menjadi stalker semuanya selalu aman, sampai kehadiran pria yang entah dari mana datangnya itu. Baekhyun ingat betul saat pria tinggi itu menarik kerah seragamnya dari belakang hingga ia menjerit kaget seperti perempuan.

Pria itu menuduhnya penguntit, lalu bad stalker, dan lama−kelamaan ia memanggilnya _sasaeng_ fans. Semua tuduhan itu memang sangat beralasan. Baekhyun itu keras kepala dan bebal. Ketahuan satu kali bukan berarti ia takkan datang lagi. Dimarahi satu kali bukan berarti Baekhyun akan menurut. Remaja 17 tahun itu justru tertarik dan semakin penasaran. Jadi tak heran lagi jika pria tinggi itu menemukannya dengan begitu mudah meskipun ia berada di tengah kerumunan para penggemar.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah seperti kutu diantara helaian rambut indah, makanya ia dengan mudah bisa ditemukan.

" _Ah, kau lagi. Aku benar−benar bosan melihat wajah sasaeng fans sepertimu. Pulanglah dan lakukan hal yang lebih berguna, adik kecil._ " Itulah salah satu kalimat entah keberapa kalinya yang diingat oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu terlihat sangat frustasi kala menemukan Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya diantara ditumpukkan kardus kosong. Chanyeol bahkan tak segan memukul kepala mungilnya karena terlalu kesal akan kelakuan Baekhyun. Dan semenjak itu pula, pria itu membiarkannya begitu saja. Pria itu memang masih menegurnya, namun wajahnya tak segarang dulu lagi.

Bahkan pria tinggi itu lebih sering tersenyum padanya. Memberikannya ice cream, gula kapas, atau sesuatu yang kadang membuat Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

" _Coba rambut magentamu menjadi merah muda seperti gula kapas ini. Kau pasti terlihat cantik._ " Wajah Baekhyun perlahan memerah saat teringat ucapan laknat itu. Pria gila mana yang menyebut sesama jenisnya dengan sebutan cantik. Dasar gila, batinnya. Namun wajahnya justru semakin panas saja. "Arrgh!" Baekhyun bergelung−gelung diatas ranjangnya. Membuat selimut tebalnya membungkus tubuh mungil itu dengan sempurna. Baekhyun sudah seperti sushi raksasa sekarang.

"Vivapolo restaurant ya? Apa mungkin dia mengajakku berkencan?" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak jelas dan ia benci kenyataan kalau otaknya memproses senyuman tampan Chanyeol secara tiba−tiba. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun bodoh?! Hhaha. Hyejeong bahkan lebih menawan. Hhaha. Iya, bokongnya bahkan sangat indah saat pemotretan di pantai. Hhaha." Ya, biarkan saja Baekhyun dan otak tidak warasnya itu bekerja secara tidak sinkron.

Ya, mulut terucap nama Hyejeong, namun otaknya memutar kilasan wajah tampan si manager.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

Hari itu Baekhyun benar−benar dipusingkan dengan penampilannya. Ia memiliki banyak baju namun entah mengapa semuanya mendadak terlihat jelek dan kuno lalu berakhir dengan ia _mencak−mencak_ diatas ranjangnya hingga ibunya berteriak kesal mendengar kegaduhan itu. Akhirnya kemeja kotak−kotak hitam biru berpaduan dengan jeans ketat berhasil membalut tubuhnya. Penampilan santai yang sebenarnya hanya membutuhnya waktu sepuluh menit saja. Ia sempat tertawa bodoh menyadari tingkah konyolnya hanya karena ajakan si manager gila itu. Setelah hampir 3 jam ia habiskan hanya untuk mempersiapkan diri, ia pun berangkat ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan kemarin.

Suasana restaurant Italia itu tampak ramai namun tenang. Alunan lagu Call Me Baby milik EXO menggema memenuhi setiap sudut restaurant tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik mendatanginya dengan senyum yang menawan. Mengingatkannya pada sosok penyiar berita yang terkenal akan prestasinya itu, Park Yoora. Ah tunggu! Atau memang gadis cantik itu adalah Park Yoora?! Oh astaga, jika benar itu dia— Baekhyun harus meminta foto bersama. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Wajahnya mirip seperti—

"Kau Baekhyun, kan?"

— _ahjussi_ gila itu.

"Huh?"

Wanita itu duduk di depannya dengan senyuman lebar. Gigi−giginya putih dan rapih. Rambut pendeknya dibuat bergelombang di bagian bawah, terkesan anak muda namun elegan. Pakaiannya jelas pakaian pegawai dengan apron putih bertuliskan Vivapolo di bagian pojok. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Tapi darimana wanita itu tahu namanya? Ia bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertandang ke restaurant terkenal itu.

"Aku Yoora. Park Yoora." Baekhyun dengan canggung menjabat uluran tangan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, begitu kecil dan terlihat bodoh sebenarnya. "Kau teman kencan Park Chanyeol, kan? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau semanis ini. Tahu begini aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan teman−teman wanitaku. Ah, anak itu benar−benar. Kenapa harus main rahasia−rahasiaan sih." Baekhyun sedikit tertegun mendengar rentetan huruf yang seolah keluar dari bibir tipis Yoora. Semuanya tampak melayang−layang diatas kepalanya lalu melebur terkena sapuan angin.

"..."

"Baekhyun− _sshi_? Hello?~"

"A−Ah ya. M−Maaf, Yoora− _sshi_." Baekhyun tersentak, lalu tersenyum kikuk sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Ia pasti terlihat idiot sekarang. Namun melihat reaksi Yoora yang sepertinya tak acuh dengan kecanggungan itu, ia pun berusaha untuk ikut terlarut dalam obrolan meski mereka baru saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu sepertinya baik dan ramah. "B−Bagaimana Yoora− _sshi_ tahu mengenai _ahjussi_ itu? Dia sering kemari?"

" _Ahjussi_?"

"M−Maksudku P−Park Chanyeol− _sshi_." Yoora tertawa, tawa yang juga mirip Chanyeol. Mungkinkah?

"Dia itu adikku." Suara tawa Yoora benar−benar membuat Baekhyun malu. Ia tersipu menyadari betapa konyolnya sikapnya sekarang. Kenapa ia jadi tampak seperti seorang pacar yang bertemu dengan calon kakak iparnya? _Ah, bakar saja otak gilamu itu Byun!_ "Dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Juga bagaimana kau dengan gigihnya menjadi stalker AOA. Hhaha." Sinting, dasar sinting. Bagaimana mungkin _ahjussi_ itu menceritakan tentang kejelekannya pada kakaknya?

"A−Ah itu—"

" _Noona_ , sudah kubilang jangan ganggu dia!" Netra Baekhyun bergulir pada sosok Chanyeol yang merengut kesal sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Pft, wajah itu benar−benar membuat Baekhyun ingin ketawa. Pria itu menggunakan _aegyo_ tanpa sadar dan itu –menurut Baekhyun− sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. "Aku hanya memintamu menyambutnya, bukan mengganggunya."

"Aduh, posesifnya~" Gadis cantik itupun beranjak dari sana. Digantikan oleh sosok Chanyeol yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan cemilan. Nikmati kencan kalian~" Yoora mengerling pada Baekhyun. Dan betapa konyol dirinya karena merona akibat godaan gadis berambut pendek itu. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa tiba−tiba menjadi gugup gara−gara omongan Yoora yang yeah—sedikit sensitif. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang entah kenapa menatapnya begitu intens.

"Aku suka."

Aku suka.

Suka.

Chanyeol bilang suka.

What the—

"S−Suka?"

" _Yeah_ , penampilanmu yang terkesan santai. Kau terlihat lebih baik tanpa seragam sekolah." Bodoh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Baekhyun rasa ia harus mengorek kupingnya, kalau perlu sampai berdarah. Betapa malunya dia sekarang. Kubur saja dia detik ini. Kenapa ia jadi salah tanggap. Kenapa dia berdebar tidak jelas begini. Biasanya juga tidak. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku pikir kita kesini untuk makan siang. Jadi—"

"Wah, kau benar−benar niat datang ya? Sampai menahan lapar segala." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. Alis Baekhyun berkedut kesal dan bibirnya refleks mengerucut. Bodoh. _Ahjussi_ itu benar−benar bodoh.

"Aku hanya tak mau disuruh mengganti harga tiket itu, _ahjussi_! Jangan membuatku tambah kesal!" jawabnya ketus. Bukannya marah, Chanyeol justru dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Baekhyun yang seabsurd tingkahnya ketika menstalking artisnya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang waiter datang dengan dua piring spaghetti dan jus lalu meletakkannya di meja. Akhirnya kedua anak adam itu memilih makan dengan tenang tanpa ada obrolan yang berarti. Yah, kecuali godaan Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun beberapa kali tersedak.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

"OMMO! Bukankah itu manager AOA yang terkenal tampan itu?"

"Aigoo, wajahnya benar−benar seperti dewa."

"ASTAGAAAA! Jantungku berdebar walau hanya melihatnya sekilas."

"Gila. Dia membuatku merinding karena ketampanannya."

"Tampan sekali dia~ Kenapa Mingguk tak setampan dia saja?! Ah, aku benar−benar iri pada anak SMP disampingnya itu."

Fck.

Mereka bilang apa?! Anak SMP?! SMP?!

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat terakhir. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di taman dekat restaurant itu, semua orang –terutama para gadis− menatap mereka tanpa berkedip. Lebih tepatnya menatap kearah Chanyeol, yeah meskipun pria itu tampak acuh. Tetap saja ini sangat merepotkan. Kenapa ketenaran Chanyeol bahkan sampai mengalahkan artis−artis tampan di Korea? Ia sungguh menyesal mengikuti ajakan _ahjussi_ gila di sampingnya ini.

" _Ahjussi_ , bisakah kau mengusir penggemarmu itu? Mereka bahkan mengikuti kita sejak kita masuk kawasan ini. Itu benar−benar membuatku risih." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menarik bocah mungil itu mendekat. Baekhyun tentu saja kaget, ia bahkan tak bisa menolak saking kagetnya.

"OMMO! MEREKA MESRA SEKALI?!"

"APA ITU KEKASIHNYA?!"

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pelan,

"Kau cemburu?"

ASDFGHJKL—

"Kau gila?!" balas Baekhyun dengan bisikan penuh penekanan. Ia melirik pria itu dan dibalas cengiran aneh oleh pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menurunkan rangkulan Chanyeol, tapi pria itu justru mengeratkan rangkulannya. Seolah tak ingin Baekhyun menjauh barang seinci pun. Dan _mission success_! Baekhyun sudah tersipu sekarang. Kedua pipinya memerah hingga ke telinga. Antara malu dan kesal, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Ia meruntuki jantungnya yang tiba−tiba saja meledak di dalam sana. "Lepaskan, _ahjussi_!"

"Ganti rugi tiket atau diam?"

Dengan terpaksa, remaja bertubuh lebih pendek itu membisu. Menutup mulutnya rapat−rapat tanpa celah sedikitpun. Ancaman Chanyeol benar−benar berhasil membekukan suaranya hanya dalam beberapa detik. Mereka pun berjalan dengan tenang. Dan Baekhyun sangat benci dengan kenyaman yang tiba−tiba menderanya ini. Benar−benar sialan!

 **I'm jelly, baby**

"KYAAAAA! HYEJEONG EONNI!"

"YUNA NOONA!"

"CHANMI YEPPEO!"

Teriakan−teriakan itu lama−lama membuatn Baekhyun terbiasa. Sehingga kini ia hanya fokus untuk membidik foto−foto 3 AOA yang tengah melakukan _fansign_ di mini album mereka. Chanyeol benar−benar tidak bercanda soal keaslian tiket itu. Baekhyun memang sempat mengkhawatiran keasliannya karena bisa saja Chanyeol telah menipunya. Tetapi, pria itu membuktikan omongannya. Ia bisa dengan leluasa masuk dengan tiket gratis itu. Ia bahkan bisa berada di bagian depan, dekat panggung karena ia salah satu tamu VIP. Benar−benar keberuntungan yang besar.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!" Telinganya −yang sebenarnya telah tersumbat earphone− langsung berdenging ketika mendengar teriakan salah satu fans. Teriakan itu benar−benar kontras dengan teriakan penggemar lain. Orang bodoh mana yang meneriakkan nama sang manager diantara hingar bingar fansclub salah satu member AOA tersebut? "CHANYEOL OPPA! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Baekhyun menggeram tanpa sadar. Ia melepaskan earphonenya lalu menoleh kearah gadis yang meneriakkan nama Chanyeol.

Gadis itu masih saja berteriak tanpa tahu malu. Mengabaikan beberapa pandangan aneh para fans. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi, berusaha fokus untuk mendapatkan foto−foto idol cantik itu. Gila! Gara−gara majalah KPOP yang memuat tentang para manager itu membuat Chanyeol jadi terkenal secara mendadak. Pria itu bisa saja debut berakting tanpa perlu melakukan trainee. Muncul di headline saja dia sudah seterkenal ini. Pengaruh bintang KPOP memang tak ada duanya.

"CHANYEOL OPPAAAA!"

Sial.

Chanyeol berdiri di samping meja fansign dan tersenyum ke arah para fans, membuat beberapa gadis memekik senang. Para anggota AOA sendiri sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena mereka justru berbicara tentang manager mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentang ketampanan Chanyeol lah, tentang ketenaran mereka yang sepertinya di kalahnya manager sendiri, kekaguman mereka pada cara kerja Chanyeol, bagaimana mereka menganggap Chanyeol selama ini, semua untaian kalimat sanjungan itu benar−benar membuat Baekhyun panas ditempat.

Entah karena sanjungan untuk Chanyeol atau karena Hyejeong yang mengatakannya. Ia tak peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal, sungguh.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

"Hoi, bocah!"

"Kenapa lagi? Aku ingin pulang." ketus Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menghampirinya. Memang, sejak dulu ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk pulang paling akhir diantara para fans. Ia bermaksud untuk berburu foto limited lagi agar mendapatnya keuntungan lebih. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu harus ditunda karena ia tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang.

"Kau pasti lelah."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Baekhyun mematung merasakan usapan di kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapat serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Pria ini benar−benar. Tidak bisakah ia membuatnya tenang dalam sehari saja? Kenapa pria sialan itu selalu membuatnya berdebar tidak jelas begini?! Dan bodohnya lagi, Baekhyun selalu membeku tanpa bisa menolak perlakuan aneh itu.

"Chanyeol _oppa_?"

Kedua anak adam itu menoleh dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat menangkap keberadaan Hyejeong disana. Tersenyum kearah mereka sembari melambai kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih saja mematung disana, menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh arti. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Hyejeong lalu masuk ke dalam backstage bersama−sama. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyuman Chanyeol dan Hyejeong. Keduanya tersenyum begitu tulus dan tampak sangat sangat dekat. Dan kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadanya? Kenapa terasa sesak dan sakit?

"Ah, aku pasti sudah sinting. Hhhaha." Tawanya terdengar sangat dipaksa dan ia menyadari itu. Ia pun berlalu dengan langkah lesu.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

Dalam beberapa hari Baekhyun terlihat termenung di dalam kelasnya. Tak ada pergerakan meskipun beberapa gadis disana membicarakan betapa kerennya penampilan AOA. Telingannya pun tak sesensitif dulu lagi. Lelaki mungil itupun tak mengikuti penampilan idolanya sesering dulu. Itupun sukses menyita perhatian Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat sehidup semati Byun Baekhyun. Ia heran karena Baekhyun biasanya sangat heboh jika menyangkut idolanya itu. Tapi sekarang? Bocah itu justru menghela nafas seolah ada beban bertumpuk dalam pikirannya.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Baek."

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo, masih dengan kepala yang menempel sempurna di lipatan lengannya.

"Kau patah hati ya?"

Hanya helaan nafas yang menjadi jawabannya.

"GUYS! KALIAN TAHU?! GOSIB PANAS TELAH BEREDAR. HYEJEONG EONNI TERNYATA BERKENCAN DENGAN MANAGERNYA SENDIRI!"

"Kau ketinggalan, Soojung− _ah_. Bahkan berbagai stasiun televisi tengah membicarakan gosib itu sekarang."

"Aish, benarkah? Aku— _blah. blah. blah._ " Mendengar obrolan itu membuat Kyungsoo dapat menangkap dengan jelas apa yang mungkin menjadi permasalahan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Jadi, tentang Hyejeong ya? Aku turut bersedih, Baek. Mengidolakan seseorang memang seperti itu. Akan selalu berakhir dengan patah hati." ucap Kyungsoo sok bijak. Ia menepuk−nepuk pundak Baekhyun, namun sahabatnya itu hanya bergeming. Patah hati? Baekhyun masih memikirkan itu sejak sehari yang lalu. Hari dimana ia melihat berita yang sedang panas−panasnya di televisi dan majalah. Semuanya menyangkut kedekatan sang manager dengan salah satu artisnya itu. Berita itu tentu saja membuat pengaruh besar. Banyak pro dan kontra. Ada yang memihak, ada juga yang menghujat. Namun, ini bukan tentang itu saja. Ini tentang perasaan tidak karuan yang tengah Baekhyun rasakan.

Sesak.

Sedih.

Ia ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Apa aku benar−benar menyukainya?"

Ia memilih kembali menguburkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengannya.

 **I'm jelly, baby**

" _ **Ah, soal gosip itu?**_ " Hyejeong tertawa. " _ **Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lebih baik aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal ini. Ini adalah privasi kami. Agensi akan menjawabnya saat waktunya sudah tepat.**_ "

" _ **Melihat dari jawaban Hyejeong−sshi, sepertinya kalian berdua memang tengah berkencan ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban dari agensi kalian.**_ "

 _Pip._

Baekhyun −dengan ekspresi datar− langsung mematikan televisinya lalu melempar remotenya sembarang arah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang tengah dipeluknya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan yang ditahan−tahan disana. Ibunya menatap sedih anaknya itu lalu menggeleng−gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wanita paruh baya itu lebih memilih untuk meneruskan eksperimennya di dapur. Tingkah anaknya itu memang berlebihan. Patah hati karena sang idol yang berkencan dengan orang lain, ya setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan ibunya.

Di lain tempat,

"Chanyeol− _ah_ , kau benar−benar berkencan dengan artismu sendiri?" Chanyeol berdecak kesal lalu melempar bantalnya pada sosok menyebalkan yang selalu menganggunya setiap saat itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan penyiar berita yang cantik itu. Ya, maksudnya adalah sang kakak yang cerewetnya melebihi ibunya itu. Gadis yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Chanyeol itu duduk disamping Chanyeol, menatap adiknya penasaran yang hanya dibalas geraman marah oleh sang adik.

"Itu hanya untuk menaikkan pamor mereka."

"Jadi kalian akan dikonfirmasi berkencan begitu?"

"Yeah—" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. "Sepertinya begitu. CEO sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku kemarin. Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacar pura−puranya Hyejeong." Pria dengan balutan kemeja hitam itu tampak kacau dengan rambut yang berantakan dan lingkaran di sekitar matanya. "Bagaimana ini?!"

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja." Yoora menatap adiknya prihatin. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tampak mengenaskan. Dia bilang kalau Baekhyun tak pernah datang kembali ke acara musik ataupun fanmeet. Bahkan Baekhyun pun melewatkan acara free hug dan tak pernah lagi menstalking AOA. Awalnya Chanyeol khawatir kalau Baekhyun sakit, namun saat ia diam−diam datang ke sekolah anak itu. Dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tampak menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu temui dia sebelum berita konfirmasi kalian keluar."

"Aku tak bisa." Chanyeol menunduk sedih. "Aku belum siap ditolak."

" _Aigoo_ , adikku yang manis." Chanyeol mengaduh saat kakaknya menarik pipinya dengan beringas. "Mana image sok cool yang biasanya kau tunjukkan di depan publik itu, hm? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti bayi begini sekarang? Buktikan kalau kau bukan pengecut, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak mau keduluan pihak ketiga kan?" Kali Yoora memang ada benarnya. Chanyeol sudah sejauh ini. Ia bahkan dengan berani memberikan tiket VIP yang harganya mahal itu untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan itu sudah menghabiskan separuh gaji bulanannya. Kenapa dia justru frustasi sendiri layaknya orang bodoh sekarang?

Chanyeol melompat dari posisi duduknya, membuat Yoora hampir terjengkang karenanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku dapatkan bocah mungil itu!"

"Itu baru adikku."

"Aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang. Thanks _noo_ —" Chanyeol sudah akan beranjak sebelum Yoora mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau dua hari belum mandi, _omong−omong_."

"Oh shyit!"

 **I'm jelly, baby**

Sejak beberapa kali pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol memang sudah menaruh ketertarikan pada sosok mungil itu. Sosok yang sering membawa kamera dan datang mengendap−endap di backstage mereka. Kadang ia datang sendiri, kadang juga membawa teman meskipun temannya itu pada akhirnya meninggalkannya –mungkin karena bosan atau apa, ia tak peduli. Awalnya ia begitu kesal karena berpikir kalau sosok itu adalah penguntit atau mungkin malah _sasaeng_. Jujur, itu membuatnya khawatir. Itu akan membahayakan artisnya. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia biarkan saja −selama Baekhyun tak berbuat hal aneh−aneh. Ia hanya akan mengamati kelakuan Baekhyun lalu memergokinya setelah puas mengamati wajah konyol Baekhyun saat sedang stalking.

Semakin lama, semakin Chanyeol sadar kalau senyuman Baekhyun itu manis. Bibir tipisnya akan melengkung dengan cara istimewa. Matanya akan terbentuk indah seperti bulan sabit. Suara tawanya begitu renyah dan bebas. Tubuhnya begitu pas untuk dipeluk dan wajahnya sangat sangat sangat imut seperti anak anjing. Bahkan disaat bibirnya yang cerewet itu tak bisa berhenti bicara, itu tampak lucu dimatanya. Sungguh, Ia tak pernah merasa bosan memandangnya.

Waktu pertemuan sebelum janji di restaurant itu, Chanyeol memang beberapa kali sengaja membelikan makanan kecil untuk Baekhyun. Entah itu camilan, minuman bersoda, cotton candy, atau ice cream. Orang perfeksionis seperti Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat susah untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat sifat menyebalkan Baekhyun justru membuatnya tertarik. Anak itu sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya dan sempat membuatnya takut. Takut jikalau ia menjadi pedofil karena menyukai bocah. Tapi ucapan Yoora tentang cinta yang tak mengenal gender atau umur, membuat ia seolah mendapat pencerahan.

Ia pun gencar mendekati Baekhyun tanpa disadari bocah itu. Bahkan ia tahu alamat rumah bocah itu.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Entah ini waktu yang tepat atau tidak. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengusirnya? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bagaimana jika ternyata yang membuat Baekhyun bersedih adalah Hyejeong? Bagaimana kalau nyatanya Baekhyun cemburu pada Hyejeong dan bukan padanya? Ia tahu betul kalau Hyejeong itu adalah alasan kuat mengapa Baekhyun menjadi seorang Elvis dan mengidolakannya seperti orang gila.

"Eh?" Chanyeol langsung membungkuk saat pintu rumah terbuka. Menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang membawa tas dan berpakaian rapi seperti hendak belanja. Wanita itu menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol –karena mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"S−Selamat siang, _eommoni_. Apa Baekhyun ada?" Ibu Baekhyun sedikit tersentak –beliau melamun− lalu tersenyum.

"Dia ada di ruang tengah. Masuk saja." Chanyeol membungkuk sekali lagi seiring langkah ibu Baekhyun yang keluar dari zona amannya. "Sepertinya anak itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. _Eommoni_ titip Baekhyun ya. _Eommoni_ harus belanja, di rumah sedang tidak ada orang." Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengiyakan. Ini kesempatan baik. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tengah merangkulnya kali ini. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu setelah ibu Baekhyun keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

Wanita itu berhenti barang sebentar lalu menatap ke arah rumahnya yang berada dua langkah di belakangnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman geli.

"Ternyata calon menantuku sangat tampan. Kyaaa~"

 **I'm jelly, baby**

" _Eomma_ , kenapa kem—" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "—bali? K−Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?!" Remaja bertubuh mungil itu melotot melihat sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya beberapa menit yang lalu telah muncul di hadapannya layaknya jin botol. Baekhyun mengucek matanya, takut kalau-kalau itu hanya tipuan cahaya. Tapi tetap saja. Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan senyumannya yang mematikan saraf.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol maju mendekat dan mendekap anak itu begitu erat. Menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang selalu berbau manis. Strawberry. Kekanakan namun pas jika Baekhyun yang memakainya. Cocok sekali dengan sosok mungilnya yang tak kalah manis dengan strawberry itu sendiri. Ah, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan strawberry?

"Baekhyun..."

"Y−Yach, apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Kakinya sudah melemas jika ia tidak menitikberatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, membiarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya bersandar pada pria jangkung yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya sekarang. Siapapun pasti bisa mendengarnya jelas. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pun bisa merasakan detakan yang seirama dengan miliknya itu.

"Aku suka—"

"Penampilanku?"

"Bukan." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata yang terpejam. Senang sekali bisa mendekap sosok mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu hangat. "Byun Baekhyun. Aku menyukainya." Jujur, Baekhyun merasa melayang mendengar pernyataan itu. Tetapi, tiba−tiba ia teringat dengan pemberitaan media yang masih panas−panasnya itu. Ia pun mendorong tubuh jangkung itu dan berhasil.

"Bukankah kau sudah bersama Hyejeong _noona_? Kau mau berhianat padanya?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang lalu meniup poninya kesal. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, respon itu justru membuat remaja itu semakin emosi. Menyangka jika Chanyeol saat ini sedang berpura−pura. "Yach! Bagaimana pun juga Hyejeong _noona_ adalah idolaku. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berkencan playboy sepertimu. Sebaiknya kau pergi—"

"Siapa yang berkencan dengan siapa?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun salah lihat atau memang Chanyeol tengah menyeringai saat ini? Pria tinggi itu lantas memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Nafas mereka bahkan beradu dalam jarak yang kurang dari sejengkal. Tindakan tiba−tiba Chanyeol ini benar−benar diluar ekspektasinya. Biasanya pria itu tampak _jutek_ dan— pokoknya sangat berbeda.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Huh?"

"Semua itu hanya rumor." Suara huskynya terdengar begitu mendebarkan. Baekhyun mengigil karena bisikan itu. Sarafnya terasa dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh sosok tinggi itu. Rasanya dirinya sudah diinvasi penuh oleh _ahjussi_ sialan itu, hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan jemari besarnya yang tengah mengusap pipi merona Baekhyun. "Jangan dengarkan semua itu. Kalaupun kami di konfirmasi berkencan, jangan pernah mempercayainya."

"Heol." Baekhyun mengumpat, merasa dipermainkan. "Kalau ternyata itu benar bagaimana? Diam−diam kau memang mengencaninya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membantah pernyataan itu di depan media. Aku juga akan langsung keluar dari agensi dan memilihmu." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya secara tidak sadar. Disatu sisi, ia ingin sekali percaya. Tapi disini lain, ia merasa dipermainkan. Melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. " _Hyung_ , katakan pada CEO kalau berita bohong itu dikonfirmasi _benar_ , maka aku akan keluar dari agensi."

 _Pip._

Baekhyun menganga melihatnya. Keraguan dihatinya perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol sepertinya serius dengan ucapannya.

" _A−Ahjussi_..." gagapnya. Ia terserang virus panik secara tiba−tiba. Khawatir. "K−Kalau kau dikeluarkan dari agensi bagaimana? I−Itu kan pekerjaanmu satu−satunya."

"Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan itu." Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman hangat yang memabukkan membuat lelaki mungil itu terkesiap. Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol membungkus pinggang Baekhyun dengan sempurna. Pria jangkung itu memiringkan wajahnya, mencoba meraih bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan lebih leluasa dan memberikan ciuman berlevel yang lebih menggetarkan. Remaja yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya itu lama−lama terbuai juga. Tangannya terangkat dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat. Meminta pijakan saat kakinya terasa sudah meleleh sepenuhnya. Ciuman Chanyeol benar−benar membuatnya gila. Apalagi saat lidah sudah terlibat di dalamnya, Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan dirinya dan mendesah keenakan. Ia merasa dirinya penuh kebahagiaan dan hatinya meletupkan bunga dimana−mana.

Ciuman itu berlangsung dua menit, membuat keduanya terengah−engah.

"Ayo berkencan, bocah."

"Asal _ahjussi_ rela membelikan ice cream setiap weekend."

"Yach! Kau berniat memanfaatkanku saja? Kau membuatku sakit hati. Dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku _ahjussi_?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu.

"Chanyeol bodoh." Mereka pun tertawa bersama dan Baekhyun kembali melesakkan dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

.

" _ **Seperti yang sudah disampaikan oleh agensi, kami tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Chanyeol oppa sudah seperti kakak bagi kami. Dia menjaga kami layaknya seorang saudara. Chanyeol oppa—**_ "

"Kau masih cemburu?"

"Tch, percaya diri sekali."

"Kau cemburu, baby."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Yach! Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya kesal. Kesal bukan berarti cemburu, Chanyeol."

"Kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun..."

"IYA, IYA. AKU CEMBURU. KAU PUAS?!"

"Sangat puas."

.

" **FIN"**

.

 **A/N :**

Maaf gak ngedit, aku gatau ada typo apa enggak. Udah ngantuk kuadrat saat bikin. Ini buat yang sering nyerang akun lineku minta dibuatin FF ChanBaek lain. Waks. Udah kan? Ini hanya fiksi ya. Abaikan tentang kenaikan pamor(?) _yeah_ —walau pun itu fakta di Korea sana /komat kamit/. So, gimana? Kecepetan alurnya? Kurang manis? Atau malah kurang asem?

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	3. Chapter 3, Almost Perfect

" **ALMOST PERFECT"**

.

 **Pairing :** Our symphony " **Chan—Baek** "

 **Length :** Oneshoot

.

* * *

 **Baekhyun** , pemuda berperawakan mungil dengan mata sipit seperti bulan sabit itu terlihat sedang mengintip di balik tembok sebuah cafe. Ia bukan pencuri, ia hanya sedang mengagumi sosok berpostur tinggi yang tengah bernyanyi diatas panggung sederhana tepat dipojok cafe itu. Suaranya yang berat dan sangat khas begitu merdu ditelinganya. Apalagi ketika pemuda yang dikaguminya itu mulai melantunkan beberapa lirik rap yang mengalun seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang abnormal. Sabtu malam, adalah satu hari dimana ia bisa mengagumi sosok itu di tengah – tengah kesibukannya bekerja paruh waktu di cafe itu. Baekhyun memang masih baru bekerja disini, dan dia juga baru tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mempesona setiap malam minggu di cafe yang cenderung terisi oleh kawula anak muda itu. Sosok mengagumkan itu masih bernyanyi dengan matanya yang terpejam, menghayati setiap lirik yang keluar dari bibir _plump_ nya.

Tentu saja sepasang mata Baekhyun tak akan lelah melihat sosok itu. Bibirnya yang kemerahan dan terus melantunkan lagu itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Terasa menggelitik dan menyenangkan. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan tampak sempurna saat angin dari ventilasi udara sedikit menerpanya. Jika dipandang dari sisinya, pasti rambut itu terasa halus dan luar biasa lembutnya. Terkadang jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan usil menggapai – gapai udara kosong di depannya, seolah ia tengah membelai rambut itu. Hidungnya yang mancung, terasa menghirup seluruh roh Baekhyun hingga menghilang dari raganya dan membawanya terbang ke langit – langit lepas. Wangi tubuhnya perpaduan kayu manis dan _mint_ bahkan tercium hingga beberapa meter jauhnya. Hidung Baekhyun sangat jeli untuk yang satu ini. Dan melihat dari caranya tersenyum dan tertawa, sangat dan terlalu memikat bagi Baekhyun. Hhhh—sungguh sosok yang mendekati kata ' _ **perfect**_ '. Ia masih saja berfantasi liar seandainya seseorang tak menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa _eoh_?" Seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang dengan _dimple_ di pipi kanannya tengah menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tertangkap basah hanya tersenyum bodoh. " _Sajangnim_ menyuruhmu membersihkan studio mereka." Ia menunjuk band pemuda mengagumkan itu dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan pemuda ber _dimple_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Mengagumi Park Chanyeol ya?" Pemuda ber _dimple_ itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan pipi yang sudah merona.

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya penasaran saja." Baekhyun menggeleng – geleng kuat membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tenang saja. Tak usah malu. Dia _single_ kok." Pemuda ber _dimple_ itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Baekhyun yang lagi – lagi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Yixing _hyung_!" Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan pemuda ber _dimple_ itu dan menunduk menyimpan rona malu di wajah cantiknya. Yixing pun berlalu, masih terkikik kecil membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal. Sebelum ia benar – benar pergi, ia melirik kearah pemuda berpostur tinggi itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada setiap pengunjung sebelum akhirnya turun dari panggung bersama teman – temannya. Baekhyun tersentak, ia harus segera membersihkan studio mereka atau ia akan di sate oleh manager cafe ini.

* * *

 **Our symphony "Chan—Baek"**

* * *

Benar, beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun membersihkan studio, para pemuda grub musik itu masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun membawa peralatan bersih - bersihnya dan bangkit untuk membungkuk sopan pada pemuda – pemuda itu. Pemuda pertama yang masuk, berwajah oriental namun posturnya yang sangat tinggi dan rambutnya yang pirang membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk menebak. Pemuda berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa studio itu. Baekhyun baru saja melewati 3 orang lagi pemuda bertubuh tinggi sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di pintu. Saat tangannya ingin meraih knop pintu, dari luar sudah ada yang membukanya. Ia beringsut mundur. Namun saat mendongak, tubuhnya tiba - tiba saja kaku. Jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme yang sangat cepat dan mata serta mulutnya membulat. Benarkah sosok mengagumkan itu? Tuhan, Baekhyun benar – benar ingin pingsan saat pemuda itu melewatinya dan memberikan senyum simpul yang luar biasa tampan.

Kalau saja ini negeri dongeng, pasti Baekhyun langsung menjadi putri tidur dadakan karena melihat pangeran berkuda putih tengah berada di hadapannya. Persendiannya kaku, dengan tampang yang amat sangat bodoh ia tersenyum, dan sumpah demi apapun tubuhnya bergetar sekarang. Oh, apakah pemuda bermarga Park itu menyadarinya? Semoga saja tidak. Saat pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu sudah berada di belakangnya, Baekhyun segera berlari tunggang langgang, membuat kerutan di dahi beberapa pemuda di dalam studio.

"Hey Yeol." Chanyeol yang tengah bermain gitar menatap salah satu temannya itu. "Sepertinya pemuda manis tadi menyukaimu." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan kembali memetik senar gitarnya. Mengalunkan beberapa not lagu baru yang akan diciptakannya.

Baekhyun baru saja memasuki toilet pria dan memekik pelan. Kalau saja tidak ada orang di dalam toilet ini, ia ingin menjerit sekeras – kerasnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya dia karena sebuah senyum simpul –yang bahkan hampir tak terlihat tadi. Ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya dan tersenyum konyol pada pantulan dirinya di kaca toilet. Jemari lentiknya menutupi rona merah muda yang sungguh imut di wajah mungilnya. Beberapa menit ia habiskan di dalam toilet dan keluar darisana dengan wajah yang luar biasa sumringah.

Ia kembali melangkah kearah studio. Berharap bisa mencuri pandang sang pangeran lagi. Ia ingin memuaskan penglihatannya untuk malam ini karena esok mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Ia tak sanggup menahan kerinduan saat menanti hari sabtu tiba. Dari celah pintu, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol –sekarang ia tahu namanya, tengah bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Kadang Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan bibirnya bergerak ikut bernyanyi walau tak bersuara. Yang didengarnya kini adalah lagu pertama yang dilantunkan grup band itu saat pertama kali ia mengagumi sosok Chanyeol. Dan ajaibnya, Ia mampu menghafal lirik lagu itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Tiba – tiba saja mata Chanyeol menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda mungil itu tersentak kaget.

"HOIII! JANGAN MENGINTIP!"

Baekhyun terjungkal ke belakang saking kerasnya suara Chanyeol, apalagi ia berteriak menggunakan microphone. Kepala Baekhyun terasa pening dan seperti ada kunang – kunang yang mengelilingi kepalanya sekarang.

 _Cklek._

"Oh—jadi kau yang mengintip kami?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya berjongkok di depan Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai. Baekhyun hanya meringis dan mengusap – usap pantatnya yang sukses mencium lantai saat Chanyeol berteriak tadi. ' _Uh, gila. Dia ternyata sangat menyeramkan._ ' batin Baekhyun shock.

"Ck, mengganggu saja." ketus Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganga. Bukankah tadi ia tersenyum lembut padanya? Bukankah Chanyeol biasanya bertutur kata dengan lembut kepada siapa saja? Bahkan Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau dia sangat menyukai suara bass milik pemuda jangkung ini. Melihat tingkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung _sweetdrop_. Pemuda jangkung itu tengah berkacak pinggang dan satu tangannya memijit – mijit pelipisnya pelan. Sungguh demi apapun, Baekhyun kesal dengan manusia raksasa di depannya itu. Ia membuang muka dan segera berdiri lalu pergi tanpa mau mendengar panggilan teman – teman band Chanyeol.

* * *

 **Our symphony "Chan—Baek"**

* * *

"Oh Chanyeol? kau ingin berlatih sendiri?" Manager cafe yang baru saja datang sedikit kaget melihat keberadaan Chanyeol di dalam studio. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu tersenyum simpul sementara tangannya memainkan bolpoint dan matanya menatap kertas – kertas berisikan not balok. "Ah—sabtu sore ini kau berencana menyuguhkan lagu baru?" Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Great_! Bagaimana kalau kau promosi lagu baru itu? Jika kau bisa mendapatkan banyak penggemar, kau akan terkenal." Chanyeol menghentikan putaran bolpoint di jarinya dan menatap sang manager cafe.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum." Manager cafe itu mengangguk. "Aku akan membuat brosur untuk promosi itu. Dan kau sebaiknya terjun langsung ke jalanan untuk membagikan brosur itu. Orang pasti mengagumi ketampananmu dan akan datang ke cafe Sabtu ini." Mendengar penuturan mengiurkan dari manager cafe itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah."

"Nah—aku akan menyuruh salah satu pegawaiku untuk menemanimu." Tanpa mau mendengar protes dari Chanyeol, sang manager keluar dari dalam studio dan berjalan –atau lebih tepatnya berlari – lari kecil?– ke belakang cafe, mencari beberapa pegawainya yang tengah bekerja. Sementara sang manager sibuk mencari orang, Chanyeol memetik gitarnya untuk memastikan nada yang dibuatnya pas dan setelah itu ia akan menulis nadanya diatas garis paranada. Dari lantunan bibirnya, tampaknya ia tengah menciptakan lagu _ballad_.

 _Cklek._

"Nah, Chanyeol- _ah_. Kau akan ditemani dia." Chanyeol menoleh dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang kemarin diteriakinya. Mata bulat Chanyeol memandang pemuda itu secara keseluruhan, membuat pemuda itu sedikit risih dan salah tingkah.

"Oh, kau." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Ha-hallo. Na-namaku Byun Baekhyun." Pemuda mungil itu membungkuk ragu. Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Dia juga bisa membantumu membuat lagu kalau kau mau. Dia ini vocalis band sewaktu senior high school loh. Jadi, jangan ragukan dia." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat. Sang manager tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruanganku dulu. Kalian bersenang – senanglah." Baekhyun membungkuk sebelum akhirnya sang manager keluar dari dalam studio. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kembali berkutat dengan buku – buku paranada nya. Langkah kakinya terasa makin berat saat ia mencoba mendekati pemuda tinggi itu.

"Heum—Chan-Chanyeol- _sshi_?"

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangguk walau mungkin Chanyeol tak melihatnya karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan buku dan gitarnya. "Duduklah disini." Chanyeol menepuk – nepuk sofa disampingnya dan kembali memetik gitarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, pemuda mungil bernama Baekhyun tengah berdiri mematung dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat dan pipi yang sudah dijalari rona merah. Sungguh, melihat Chanyeol dari dekat membuat jantungnya kalap. Berdetak dengan begitu kerasnya. Perlahan ia mendekat dan memposisikan tubuh mungilnya disamping Chanyeol. Tak sengaja kulit lengannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol, membuat aliran listrik tak kasat mata di dalam darahnya. Pipinya kembali merona –atau memang sedari tadi masih merona? Entahlah. Baekhyun merasa gila dan ingin sekali menjerit layaknya _fangirl_. Dia berada di dekat Chanyeol? Bayangkan betapa senangnya dia. Baekhyun tak yakin akan dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini. Padahal kemarin Chanyeol menyentaknya dan sekarang? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun rasa ia salah paham. Chanyeol hanyalah manusia bersikap dingin, bukan berhati dingin. Dan Baekhyun rasa, ia bersedia menghangatkan sikap dinginnya. _God, save me_.

"K-kau membuat lagu?"

"Heum." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau bisa menyanyi?" Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun langsung menunduk. Reaksi yang aneh menurut Chanyeol, namun ia abaikan saja yang kembali bersuara. "Aku bertanya, kau bisa menyanyi, kan?" Sedikit ragu dengan kemampuannya, namun Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Bernyanyilah dengan lagu ini—" Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah kertas berisikan lagu bergenre _ballad_ yang tadi diciptakannya. "Aku yang akan mengiringi suaramu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya. Diringi dengan sedikit nada di awal, Baekhyun mulai mengimbangi dengan menghentakkan kakinya pelan ke lantai. Dengan ketukan yang pas Baekhyun mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan nada yang sangat tepat. Terkadang dengan sengaja Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Mata Baekhyun terpejam mengikuti aliran melodi yang dibuat Chanyeol. Saat _reff_ kedua, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata _phoniex_ Chanyeol, membuatnya mau tak mau mengulum senyuman termanis yang ia punya. Hingga diakhir lagu, Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan nada tinggi yang ia punya dengan _pitch control_ yang tepat dan iringan gitar pun berakhir dengan lembut. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan ringan dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun setelahnya, membulat rona merah pada pipi Baekhyun menjalar hingga ujung kupingnya.

"Bagus juga."

"Tapi tak sebagus suaramu." Baekhyun berujar malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum—" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Setiap kali mendengar suaramu aku merasa ada yang berbeda dan aneh pada diriku." Chanyeol menyerngit heran. "Aku sering menonton konser – konser besar, tapi rasanya berbeda saat Chanyeol yang bernyanyi." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum hingga mata bulan sabitnya menyipit. "Kalau Chanyeol yang bernyanyi rasanya sangat menenangkan, dan aku tak tahu kenapa jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras. Suaranya sampai 'dug dug dug' begitu." Mendengar penuturan –atau pengakuan?– polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sontak Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memucat. "Aduh, bicara apa aku ini?!" Ia menepuk – nepuk kepalanya pelan dan Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

* * *

 **Our symphony "Chan—Baek"**

* * *

"Jadi kita akan membagikan brosur disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Wahh—jalanan Myeongdong memang tempat paling ramai. Kau pintar mencari tempat." Baekhyun tersenyum lima jari. Entah mengapa dia merasa begitu antusias untuk membuat Chanyeol terkenal. Baekhyun pun meraup setengah dari brosur yang dibawa Chanyeol dan segera mencari – cari pejalan kaki di dekatnya. "Akan ada penampilan terbaru dari Exostan band, silahkan menonton di cafe EXO Sabtu malam nanti, terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkuk sembari memberikan brosur berwarna pada setiap pengunjung Myeondong _street_ malam itu. Terlihat banyak sekali yang antusias, pasalnya Chanyeol sebagai ' _flower boy'_ band itu sendirilah yang membagikannya.

"Ya Bocah! Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya cemberut. Brosur yang dibawanya masih sedikit dan dia belum menemukan kawula muda yang bisa dirayunya. "Biar aku saja." Chanyeol langsung merebut brosur itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Chanyeol berjalan dan menghampiri beberapa remaja di sebuah cafe _outdoor_ dan memberikan beberapa brosur itu. Sesekali ia melempar senyum tampannya, membuat para gadis memekik girang.

"Huh! Dasar sok tampan!" Baekhyun mendesis pelan.

 _Puukk._

Sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Kita pulang."

Chanyeol langsung meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengaitkan miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun. Menyusupkan aliran listrik hangat di setiap sela – selanya dan membangunkan kupu – kupu dalam perut Baekhyun. Wajah cantik Baekhyun menghangat dan merona padam. Sumpah demi apapun hatinya sangat senang. Baekhyun mengeratkan jarinya dan berjalan disamping Chanyeol yang melempar senyum tampannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan ritme pelan dan berat, menegangkan namun juga menyenangkan. Membuat bibirnya selalu melengkung keatas, menampakkan _eyesmile_ yang membuatnya makin manis.

"Waahh! _Oppa_ —Chanyeol _oppa_?!" Beberapa orang gadis remaja berusia kira – kira lima belas tahunan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik badan Chanyeol secara paksa membuat tautan tangannya dan Baekhyun terlepas. "Benar, Chanyeol _oppa_. Wah, kau sangat tampan. Bisakah kau berfoto dengan kami?" Lagi – lagi Chanyeol tersenyum tampan membuat Baekhyun harus mati – matian menahan kekesalannya. Baekhyun memilih berdiri sedikit menjauh dan menunggu Chanyeol yang tengah dikerubungi para fans nya itu.

"Belum jadi artis saja sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau sudah terkenal." Baekhyun mendumel kesal. "Aaaahh—dia semakin jauh untuk dapat digapai, Baekhyun!" runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap langit – langit malam yang sudah memunculkan bintangnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak heran juga sih, karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Ia mengangkat telapak kanannya dan meraih satu bintang di udara kosong. Mengenggamnya erat seolah ia berhasil menggapainya. Telapak tangan itu kembali terbuka. "Hhh—terlalu jauh." gumamnya pelan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh dan segera menarik tangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya dan mengedar pandangan keatas sekali lagi. Terlalu malas untuk berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Efek cemburu kah? Apa dia memang cemburu? Hhh, konyol.

"Kita pulang?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol meraih tangannya kembali namun Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tangannya. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik berjalan layaknya teman." Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih cengo, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyusul Baekhyun. Oh—sepertinya Chanyeol tak mengerti maksud di balik perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

* * *

 **Our symphony "Chan—Baek"**

* * *

"Hhh—konser sederhana di cafe memang telah sukses, tapi perusahaan rekaman yang kami undang memutuskan untuk mendebutkan band lain dulu." Manager cafe menghela nafas pelan. "Padahal kami sudah mengundang mereka secara khusus tapi yah..mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol dan kawan – kawannya belum bisa debut." Baekhyun langsung menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendengar penuturan bos nya barusan. _Yeah_ , rencana promosi Chanyeol waktu itu adalah untuk memperkenalkan Exostan band pada para wakil perusahaan rekaman di Korea. Tapi entah kenapa perusahaan itu membatalkannya dan memilih mendebutkan band lain terlebih dulu. Padahal menurut Baekhyun, band Chanyeol sangat luar biasa dan bahkan mereka telah memiliki banyak penggemar.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke dalam studio, berharap menemukan Chanyeol. Saat membuka pintu dan mengedarkan pandangan, ia hanya menemukan empat orang teman band Chanyeol yang terlihat murung, namun ia tak dapat menemukan Chanyeol di dalam. Hanya ada Tao, Kris, Kai, dan Sehun yang tengah memainkan alat musik mereka asal – asalan. Tampak kacau dan lesu. Apalagi kerja keras mereka selama ini memang perlu diajungi empat jempol.

"Chanyeol mana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Semua saling pandang namun pada akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin ke taman. Setiap ada masalah biasanya dia kesana seorang diri." Sehun berujar dan Baekhyun mengangguk – angguk paham. Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun kembali ke ruang belakang cafe untuk mengambil jaket dan tasnya. Jam kerjanya memang sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Ia sengaja ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama teman kerja lainnya karena ingin mendengar tentang hasil penampilan Chanyeol malam tadi. Namun sangat di sayangkan, impian mereka untuk menjadi terkenal harus tertunda. Baekhyun berniat mencari Chanyeol ditaman.

Sesampainya di taman kota, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencoba mencari sosok tinggi Chanyeol diantara kerumuman manusia di taman itu. Ia sedikit meruntuki ramainya taman malam ini membuatnya kesulitan mencari Chanyeol. Sesekali ia menabrak orang dan membungkuk minta maaf. Baekhyun terlalu kalut, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia berhenti melangkah, mencoba berpikir tempat – tempat mana saja yang mungkin didatangi Chanyeol. _Chanyeol suka menyendiri disaat bersedih?_ Baekhyun menjentikkan jari kemudian berlari kearah barat, dimana ia akan menemukan kolam ikan disana. Ia yakin Chanyeol berada disana, pasalnya kolam ikan itu jarang dikunjungi orang karena di malam hari kolam itu terlalu gelap. Sorotan lampu taman tak bisa menembus lebatnya dedauan pohon oak disamping kolam itu. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti saat ia melihat siluet pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah duduk menghadap kolam sendirian.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan kearah sosok itu. Kolam berukuran sedang di depan sosok itu tampak memantulkan sinar bulan yang juga mengenai sisi wajahnya, membuat gradasi hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, terlihat seperti lukisan hidup. Sosok mengagumkan yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sosok yang mampu membiusnya walau hanya dengan senyuman simpul dan sorotan matanya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas bangku yang di dudukinya dan menenggelamkan separo wajahnya disana. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi kolam di depannya tanpa ada niatan menoleh walau pun ia merasakan ada seseorang tengah menghampirinya.

' _Terlalu rapuh. Seperti bukan Chanyeol._ '

Baekhyun menapaki langkahnya makin dekat. Makin dekat dan makin cepat pula debaran pada jantungnya.

' _Impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi sangatlah besar. Jika seperti ini, ia hanya terlihat seperti bintang jatuh yang kehilangan sinarnya._ '

Sosok Chanyeol makin meringkuk di tempatnya, tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Tapi Baekhyun harus bisa meraihnya, menggenggam tangannya dan ikut membantunya berdiri. Angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. Walau pun ia tak tahan hawa dingin, tapi dia tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu.

' _Menolehlah dan tunjukkan wajah jenakamu padaku._ '

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Chanyeol, namun ia masih enggan untuk sekedar menepuk pundak Chanyeol agar menyadari kehadirannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas tepat saat angin berhembus.

"Aku gagal." gumam Chanyeol pelan, membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena ternyata Chanyeol menyadari kehadirannya. "Ck, sangat memalukan." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kakinya sendiri. Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghibur Chanyeol. Dia bukan siapa – siapa disini. Ia juga bukan orang yang pintar dalam merangkai kata – kata indah untuk mengurangi kesedihan Chanyeol.

Mungkin memang bukan masalah besar bagi kebanyakan orang, namun bagi Chanyeol, menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Ia harus menghadapi penolakan orang tuanya dan berbagai macam kesulitan untuk sampai sejauh ini. Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung itu, sampai akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mendekapnya erat memberikan kehangatan pada hatinya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya namun masih setia pada keterdiamannya hingga beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi mereka yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Ka-kau boleh melampiaskan kesedihanmu padaku. A-aku akan menghiburmu, Park Chanyeol." tutur Baekhyun gugup.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Mencoba memastikan apa sorot mata sedih –yang menyebalkan itu sudah hilang atau belum. Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau juga mengulum senyum tampannya. Perlahan kehangatan menjalari pipi Baekhyun, namun ia tak lagi memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu larut pada tataman _phoniex_ Chanyeol. Beberapa detik berlalu hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya dan membawanya mendekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sontak menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Sedikit lama, ia tak merasakan apapun selain hembusan nafas Chanyeol pada pipinya. Ia mulai membuka matanya hingga—

"Aku bercanda kok."

—melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum jenaka di depannya. Baekhyun menekan dada Chanyeol dan beringsut mundur.

"Chan-Chanyeol."

"Apa kau selalu menghibur setiap orang dengan cara seperti itu heum?" Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun remeh. Entahlah, yang jelas Baekhyun merasakan tatapan itu sangat menyebalkan. Chanyeol seolah mengejeknya. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan kalau ia lelaki murahan yang mau memberi Chanyeol ciuman hanya untuk menghiburnya. "Kenapa kau tak menjawabku Byun Bae—"

 _Plakk._

Tangan mungil Baekhyun berhasil mendaratkan tamparan yang sangat keras di pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan menangkup sebelah pipinya yang ditampar Baekhyun tadi. Terasa panas dan perih. Terlebih Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, yang pasti tamparannya lebih kuat dari tamparan wanita.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti itu Chanyeol? BODOH!" Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berlari. Matanya mulai memanas dan ingin segera menumpahkan _liquid_ nya.

"Asshh—sakit." Chanyeol masih mematung mencoba mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap pipinya hingga menemukan bercak darah di tangannya. "Waahh? Berdarah?!"

Baekhyun mengusap – usap pipinya yang basah dengan lengan jaketnya. Sebenarnya sangat tidak elit bila seorang pemuda menangis layaknya seorang gadis seperti ini. Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menyimpannya lagi, perasaannya sungguh kecewa. Kenapa tatapan mata Chanyeol seolah meremehkan rasa cintanya? Ia berjalan tak tahu arah, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kaki kecilnya membawanya pergi. Ia menunduk dalam, meruntuki kebodohannya karena menganggap Chanyeol telah melihatnya. Tidak, Chanyeol tak pernah melihatnya selama ini, perlakuan baik Chanyeol semata hanya karena mereka rekan kerja. Ia saja yang telah salah mengartikannya.

"Huks—"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti mendapati sepasang sepatu besar menghalanginya. Ia mendongak dan matanya membulat saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang memerah dan mata sayu tengah menatap mesum kearahnya. Pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu bergerak mendekat dan Baekhyun langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"

"Kau cantik sekali, manis." Pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu semakin mendekat. Baekhyun sontak membalikkan badannya ingin kabur, namun ternyata ada dua pemuda lain –yang sepertinya tidak mabuk– juga berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun ingin meminta bantuan namun pandangan mata mereka yang seolah ingin memakannya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia sudah diapit tiga pemuda mesum itu sekarang. Berulang kali para pemuda itu menyentuh bagian – bagian tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ia ingin meminta tolong namun jalan yang dilaluinya ini sepi. Ia ingin menjerit, namun lidahnya kelu dan kaku.

"Le-lepas!"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Chan-Chanyeol _hiks_ —tolong—" Salah satu diantara mereka tiba – tiba mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun dan ingin menciumnya hingga—

 _Bukk._

Pemuda itu tersungkur. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi ia kini melihat Chanyeol yang memukuli mereka bertiga dengan membabi buta. Seolah sesuatu telah merasuki Chanyeol dan membuatnya menjadi sangat kuat. Sesekali Chanyeol memang terkena pukulan, namun ia masih bisa membalas dengan tonjokkan bertubi - tubi. Hingga tiga pemuda itu akhirnya beringsut mundur dan pergi. Baekhyun berjongkok dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya. _Liquid_ Baekhyun terus berlomba keluar. Ia malu pada Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa menunjukkan wajah lemahnya itu. Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Hei bocah, kenapa menangis heum?" Suara berat Chanyeol langsung menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatap remeh dirinya sekarang. Ia menggeleng – geleng cepat, masih menyembunyikan wajah basahnya diantara lengannya. Chanyeol meraih kepala Baekhyun dan memaksanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Ck, wajahmu benar – benar seperti bocah." Baekhyun sesegukan. Mulutnya terkatub rapat tak mau terbuka barang sesenti saja.

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Mata Baekhyun membulat. Jantungnya meronta hebat dan aliran darahnya mendidih sampai puncak kepalanya. Namun saling menempel memang bukan ciri khas Chanyeol, ia langsung menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga hangatnya. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apapun hanya membuka mulutnya, pasrah akan perlakuan Chanyeol. Semakin lama persendiaannya semakin melemah dan akhirnya ia terduduk di aspal. Tangannya mulai melingkari leher Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol yang berjongkok, mulai menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Mengajak lidah Baekhyun bergulat di dalam rongga hangat Baekhyun. Beberapa menit berlangsung hingga Baekhyun menepuk – nepuk dada Chanyeol dan tautan itu terlepas. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemula." Mata Baekhyun membulat. Chanyeol lagi – lagi menyeringai dan mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun. "Ciuman pertama kan?" Mata Baekhyun tambah melebar. "Aku tadi hanya bercanda bodoh. Kenapa kau menamparku?" Chanyeol menunjukkan luka gores merah di pipinya. "Ini lumayan sakit tau."

"Chan-Chanyeol—"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" _glek._ Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Chanyeol tahu? Apa kentara sekali kalau ia selalu men _stalker_ nya selama ini? Baekhyun menunduk menahan kegugupan hatinya.

"A-aku—"

"Aku juga sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

"Hh?"

"Kau beruntung—" Chanyeol berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk celananya sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jahil. "Kau sudah mendapatkan hatiku sekarang." Baekhyun langsung mendongak dan Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan untuknya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berkali – kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Angin malam yang mengusik surai Chanyeol menambah kesan _manly_ pada pemuda jangkung itu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun pun meraihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak. Kita akan berkencan." Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah. Mereka mulai berjalan, menikmati suasana malam dengan status baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Terserah Chanyeol."

"Baiklah—" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Kita ke rumah orang tuamu saja."

"Eh?"

"Melamarmu."

"Hah?!

"Lalu menikah."

"YA! Aku masih kuliah!"

"Ayo."

"YAAA! CHANYEOL! JANGAN MENYERETKUUUU! AKU TIDAK MAU! AAA—TIDAK MAU! CHANYEOOOLLL!"

* * *

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Jreng Jreng! FF yang 2 tahun lalu aku hapus kini aku reupload lagi! * _dasar labil_ * Ini remake dari komik Jepang. Jalan ceritanya sih pasaran trus biasa aja. Adegannya juga bisa ditebak. Hanya saja, aku harap FF lama ini masih bisa dibaca daripada nganggur di draft. Ehheuy.


	4. Chapter 4, Oblivious

**SUMMARY :**

Kenangan buruk di masa lalu membuat Baekhyun mengalami trauma dengan dunia luar. Apartemennya adalah tempat ternyaman dimana ia takkan pernah tersakiti oleh siapa pun. Ia pikir, ia tak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Sampai datang sosok menyebalkan yang mengubah seluruh pandangannya pada kehidupan. BL/CHANBAEK.

* * *

.

 **"** **OBLIVIOUS** **"**

.

 **B** aekhyun. **C** hanyeol. **B** AP's **Y** ongguk

 **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **B** aekhyun's **P** oint of **V** iew. **R** emake from **M** y **B** aek **S** oo's **1** S **S** tory. **I** _nspired from_ " **F** lower **B** oy **N** ext **D** oor **D** rama"

.

* * *

 ** _Ini hidupku, biarlah aku yang menjalaninya sendiri dengan kemampuanku..._**

.

 **K** alian tahu apa yang paling aku inginkan? Sendiri. Entah mengapa aku selalu ingin sendiri. Meski aku tahu kalau aku pasti membutuhkan orang lain, namun kesendirianlah yang paling aku inginkan. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi dunia luar, aku takut berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, aku takut pada diriku sendiri yang mudah dibodohi. Takut pada diriku yang sangat bodoh dalam melakukan suatu hal. Semua ini terjadi semenjak orang tuaku menelantarkanku dan orang yang kucintai telah membuangku. Trauma akan masa kelamku, membuatku tak berani untuk mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupku.

Kejadian dua tahun yang lalu juga telah membuat hatiku menciut. Seakan−akan takut merasakan kembali yang namanya cinta. Pemuda yang telah aku percaya, yang telah kuberikan seluruh hatiku padanya, ia meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya karena alasan bosan. Dan lagi, ia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menyentuh tubuhku. Orang pertama yang aku percayai, pemuda yang paling aku cintai. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku? Setelah semua yang aku berikan padanya? Betapa kejamnya duniaku. Semua itu membuatku semakin ingin menarik diri dari lingkunganku sendiri. Sekali lagi, aku takut.

Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Aku tidak mau mengulang semua kejadian pahit itu. Itulah mengapa aku menyukai kesendirian. Sampai kini, aku telah berhasil mendapatkan rumahku sendiri atas hasil kerja kerasku. Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berukuran kecil, namun cukup nyaman untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendiri sepertiku. Semua ini tanpa bantuan orang tua yang telah membuangku, tentu saja. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di kawasan biasa, berkumpul dengan orang−orang biasa yang aku tak pernah tau nama mereka.

Aku rasa orang tuaku pun tak pernah peduli seperti apa dan bagaimana kehidupanku kini. Ya, orang tua kandungku memberikanku pada panti asuhan saat aku masih bayi, dan orang tua angkatku bukanlah orang yang baik. Ayah angkatku seorang penjudi dan ibu angkatku adalah seorang pelacur. Ibuku baik, namun entah mengapa tiba−tiba ia menyuruhku pergi. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia akan bercerai lalu menikah lagi. Dia bilang dia tak tega jika meninggalkanku sendiri bersama seorang ayah yang pemabuk, karena itu dia memintaku pergi alih−alih membawaku pada calon suami barunya.

Dengan berbekal uang seadanya pemberian dari ibu, aku pun meninggalkan rumah kumuh yang pernah kutempati dengan orang tua angkatku itu.

Lamunan tentang hidupku akhirnya terhenti saat bus yang aku tunggu telah membunyikan klakson dan berhenti tepat di depan halte bus yang tengah kududuki. Aku pun segera melangkah masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Mataku mengitari seluruh bagian dalam bus yang penuh sampai akhirnya mataku berhasil menangkap sebuah tempat kosong. Tempat kosong itu berada tepat disamping seorang pemuda tinggi yang tengah tertidur dengan headphone yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Apa boleh buat, karena tak ada tempat duduk selain itu, aku pun duduk disampingnya. Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin duduk sendiri kalau boleh jujur. Aku benci jika lenganku disentuh orang lain –meskipun tidak sengaja. Bus pun segera melaju karena memang hanya aku dan seorang ibu hamil saja yang menaikinya.

Sesekali mataku mencuri pandang pada pemuda disampingku ini. Entah mengapa, wajahnya begitu familiar dimataku. Seolah aku pernah melihatnya, entah di koran, di tv, di kafe, atau mungkin hanya berpapasan. Wajahnya itu mengingatkanku pada temanku yang bernama Luhan. Yeah, temanku satu−satunya di kampus dulu. Entah aku bisa menyebutnya teman atau tidak. Aku memang berinteraksi dengannya, tapi selalu Luhanlah yang memulai. Dan lagi, aku tidak begitu menanggapinya sehingga pemuda bermata rusa itu sedikit menjaga jarak denganku.

Ah, aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Padahal dia selalu membantuku. Dia hanya ingin membuatku berbaur dengan orang lain. Tapi sekali lagi, aku terlalu takut. Tanpa sadar, aku melirik pemuda itu sekali lagi melalui ekor mataku lalu menghela nafas. Untuk apa aku memikirkan pemuda ini? Itu juga bukan urusanku. Aku sedikit tersentak saat lenguhan lirih terdengar dari mulut pemuda disampingku itu. Sepertinya ia terbangun. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ugh—" Lelaki tinggi itu menjulurkan tangannya –hampir saja mengenaiku. " _Agasshi_ , apa aku boleh tanya jam berapa sekarang?" Tiba−tiba saja pemuda tinggi itu bertanya padaku. Dia berbicara dengan nada yang seolah mengenalku dengan baik. Terkesan santai dan aku tak menyukai itu. Dan dia memanggilku _agasshi_? Dia pikir aku ini wanita? Dasar bodoh! Menyebalkan sekali bukan? Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, kemudian menunjukkan jam tanganku padanya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat padaku. Sungguh, itu membuatku risih. Ia tampak mengangguk−anggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali pada posisinya.

"Oh, jam 3 sore. Ah, seharusnya aku segera sampai di apartemen baruku. Bus ini lama sekali." Ia meruntuk kesal dengan wajah yang dibuat−buat. Lucu sekali dia. Eh? L−u−c−u? Ck, aku sudah mulai tidak beres. Untuk apa aku peduli. Toh aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia melempar senyum kearahku dan aku hanya menatapnya datar. Aku pun memalingkan wajahku saat merasakan hal aneh pada diriku. Seperti... terpesona? Oh ayolah. Aku bahkan tak mengenal pemuda ini. Ah, aku sudah gila. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan segera merefresh otakku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat apartemenku. Sesegera mungkin aku keluar dari bus karena aku tak mau berurusan dengan pemuda yang entah mengapa selalu melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Dan di trotoar inilah aku menapakkan kakiku dan bergegas menuju rumahku yang nyaman. Tanpa perlu ada kebisingan atau pun suara–suara orang yang dapat menggangguku. Setidaknya kerja paruh waktuku sebagai editor novel juga pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah. Yeah, aku hanya akan keluar untuk membawakan hasil editanku pada perusahaan yang memperkerjakanku. Suara langkah kaki terburu−buru menyusul di belakangku. Aku menyengit heran.

"Maaf, _agasshi_. Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Bolehkah?"

Ck, dia lagi? Kenapa dia harus berhenti disini juga? Hah, terserahlah. Aku hanya menatapnya biasa atau mungkin dengan pandangan seolah aku terganggu akan kehadirannya. Ia kembali tersenyum –seolah tak menyadari sikapku yang sedikit kasar− kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kertas padaku.

"Apa kau tahu dimana alamat apartemen ini? Well, aku tidak begitu mengenal Seoul. Aku baru datang pagi ini dan tidak begitu mendapat informasi." Ia menunjukkan wajah memelas yang entah mengapa terlihat menggemaskan dan tampan. Ya, kuakui kalau wajahnya begitu maskulin dan sedap dipandang mata. Tapi, ugh, tunggu! Apa peduliku. Apa apa dengan sistem kerja otakku hari ini? Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu melirik kertas itu. Saat itu juga jantungku mencelos. Kurasa aku akan terlibat lagi dengan orang ini.

"Ini alamat gedung apartemenku. Kau bisa mengikutiku sampai kesana. Setelah itu, bertanyalah pada pak penjaga ( _read:_ _satpam_ ) dimana latak kamarmu." tuturku yang menurutku terlalu panjang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terbiasa berbicara sepanjang itu. Tetapi aku juga tak bisa menjawab singkat pertanyaan pemuda di depanku ini. Aku tak ingin ia bertanya lagi. Itu hanya akan memperlambat waktuku untuk segera beristirahat. Aku benar−benar tak bisa berlama−lama berada area luar tempat bernaungku.

Tanpa peduli apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, aku segera berlalu. Ia tampak kaget dan detik itu juga dia mengikutiku. Dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat pemuda ini hanya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Apa bibirnya memang tercipta selalu mempunyai lengkungan yang disebut senyum atau memang suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus? Entahlah. Seharusnya aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku selalu meliriknya.

Sampailah kakiku di depan gerbang utama apartemen berlantai 20 itu. Aku berhenti dan dia mengikutiku. Aku menunjuk seorang penjaga yang tengah sibuk menonton televisi di posnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Ia mengucapkan kalimat 'terima kasih' berkali−kali yang hanya akan kujawab dengungan malas. Aku pun segera masuk dan berjalan menuju kamarku di lantai 3. Dapat kulihat pemuda itu tengah berbincang dengan pak penjaga. Beberapa menit setelah itu, ia pun mengikuti langkah pak penjaga. Mungkin menuju kamarnya. Ah, kenapa aku terlalu banyak memperhatikan pemuda itu. Seharusnya aku segera menghangatkan tubuhku dengan coklat panas. Aku kembali mengambil langkah menuju kamar apartemenku setelah sebelumnya memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan setumpuk kertas tebal di tanganku.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tokk. Tokk. Tokk._**

 **J** emariku berhenti dari tuts−tuts keyboard di depanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menyerngitkan dahi bingung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Siapa malam–malam seperti ini bertamu? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya siapa orang yang berani mengusikku? Seingatku, orang disekitarku, bahkan tetanggaku tak ada yang berani bertutur sapa padaku apalagi mengunjungiku. Lalu? Apakah pengantar makanan? Aku tak merasa memesan apapun hari ini. Dengan langkah yang ogah−ogahan aku segera menuju pintu utama apartemenku dan membuka pintu itu perlahan—

 _Kleekk._

—dan membiarkan mataku terbelalak saat mendapati pemuda di bus tadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, menghantarkan perasaan aneh yang menembus tepat di jantungku. Membuatnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ini aneh. Sangat aneh dan aku semakin takut. Mungkin karena ia tak melihat pergerakan dariku, tangannya langsung melambai di depan wajahku dan mengembalikanku dari lamunan tadi.

"Ah, _agasshi_. Kau masih mengingatku? Aku tetangga barumu. Apartemenku tepat berada di samping apartemenmu." Dan ia mengakhiri kalimat panjang itu dengan senyuman lebar yang jenaka. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan pemuda yang menurutku 'bermulut wanita' ini sih? Dia terlalu banyak bicara. "Hey, _agasshi_! Kau mendengarku kan? Atau kau ingin aku menjelaskan kedatanganku ini lebih detail?" Ia terkekeh.

"..." Aku diam tak meresponnya untuk beberapa detik, sampai aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Aku lelaki." Hanya itu dan aku berniat menutup pintuku. Namun dengan cekatan kaki pemuda itu menahan daun pintu yang masih setengah ku tutup. Aku menatapnya malas. Oh ayolah, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan beristirahat tanpa harus ada kunjungan tak penting seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pikir kau wanita berambut pendek." Ia tertawa kecil. "Apa aku boleh masuk? Aku hanya ingin bertamu. Kita kan bertetangga." Ia sudah akan melangkah masuk sebelum aku kembali menahannya dengan kakiku. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang sibuk."

"Eh, eh... mana boleh begitu. Aku kan tetangga barumu. Ayolah~" Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggosok–gosokkannya, pertanda ia memohon padaku. Tak lupa wajah tampan itu tengah melakukan _aegyo_ yang sebenarnya tak mempan sama sekali padaku. Siapa dia berani merajuk padaku? Mengenal dia saja tidak. Ingin tertawa sebenarnya, tapi aku menahannya. Cih, siapa dia sehingga aku harus mengeluarkan sisi asliku? Bukankah lebih baik aku tak berurusan dengannya?

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah malam, aku ingin istirahat." jawabku final. Tanpa mau mendengar permohonannya lagi, aku akhirnya berhasil menutup pintuku dengan sedikit kasar. Aku benar–benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun. Lagipula memang aku tak pernah mau diganggu. Aku hanya butuh sendiri. Apa sikapku kurang dingin? Apa aku harus menghindarinya agar dia tak mengusikku lagi? Entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti tengah menolak pesonanya. Hh, Baekhyun... kau semakin gila.

.

* * *

.

 **P** agi ini benar–benar terasa dingin dari biasanya. Dan sialnya, aku harus mengirim hasil editanku semalam langsung ke perusahaan pencetaknya. Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhku datang begitu saja? Aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menolak, tapi mereka memohon. Aku memang satu−satunya editor yang tidak bekerja di perusahaan. Bisa dikatakan, aku satu−satunya yang diperbolehkan bekerja di rumah. Mungkin karena itu pula, aku terpaksa mengiyakannya. Kalau aku tak ingat besok adalah hari gajianku, mungkin aku akan berusaha keras untuk menolaknya.

Kupercepat langkahku untuk segera sampai di halte bus. Semakin lama, langkahku semakin pelan. Dengan jantung yang berdegup dan perasaan yang entah mengapa tiba−tiba gugup, mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Tepat pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket tebalnya yang terlihat tengah kedinginan. Duduk sendirian di halte sembari menatap sekitarnya. Dia lagi? Kenapa pemuda itu ada disitu?

"Ah _,_ selamat pagi!" Setelah menyadari kehadiranku, dia langsung membungkuk menyapaku. Tetap dengan senyuman lebar itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sedikit, sedikit sekali, hanya untuk menghargai sapaannya saja. Lalu kutundukkan sedikit badanku, balas membungkuk padanya. "Ah, _jja_ ~ duduklah disini. Sepertinya kau akan pergi? Hhaha. Aku juga. Kita bisa menunggu bus bersama kalau begitu." Aku mengangguk pelan. Beranjak duduk di kursi halte, sekitar dua meter darinya, _yeah_ sedikit menjaga jarak. Berulang kali, aku mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Anggap saja, ini adalah kesialan keduamu setelah harus mengantarkan file editanmu, Baekhyun.

"..." Hanya keheningan yang menemani. Aku menatap jauh ke arah jalan datangnya bus nanti. Dan aku dapat merasakan mata pemuda itu tertuju padaku. Ya, aku terlalu peka. Aku tahu jika dia memperhatikanku. Ia berdehem dan berhasil membuatku menoleh padanya.

"Aku jarang sekali mendengarmu bicara—" Ia membuka suara. Lebih pada keingintahuan yang besar. Aku menatapnya datar. "Ah maaf. Aku hanya heran saja." Ia tertawa dan lagi−lagi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan malas dan terganggu. Ia kemudian menatap lurus ke depan dan bergumam, "Padahal…. suaramu itu indah." _Deg_. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuannya. Aku kembali menatap dirinya sekilas, lebih tepatnya 'meliriknya'. Ia menoleh padaku kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"..."

 _Tiin.. tiinn.._

"Ah, itu busnya. _Kajja_!" Langsung saja ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Ingin aku melepasnya tapi gerakan tiba−tiba itu membuatku mau tidak mau untuk menuruti keinginannya. Hh, baiklah... untuk kali ini saja. Ini adalah terakhir kali aku membiarkan dia seenaknya sendiri. Memang dia siapa sehingga berani menyentuhku? Setelah berpikir keras, aku memilih untuk menyentak tangannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Masih dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya, ia duduk disampingku. Membuatku harus membuang muka. Menyebalkan.

Bus pun mulai melaju.

" _Ngomong−ngomong_ , kau mau kemana?"

"Redaksi."

"Oh." Kepalanya menggangguk–angguk mengerti. "Apa kau memang sudah bekerja? Kau terlihat seperti anak SMA." Aku menyengitkan dahi. Kepalaku yang semula menatap keluar jendela langsung berputar menatapnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja hidungku bersentuhan dengannya karena jarak wajah kami terlalu dekat. Aku refleks menjauhkan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Apa−apaan dia. Sejak kapan wajahnya begitu dekat denganku? "Hhhaha...maaf—" Lagi−lagi tawa merdu itu. "Jadi?" Ck, masih bertanya.

"Kerja paruh waktu." jawabku singkat. Pemuda ini benar−benar menguji kesabaranku.

"Hn, apa kau juga masih sekolah? Dimana? Apa satu sekolah denganku?" Lagi−lagi dia mendekatkan tubuhnya sehingga merapat padaku. Aku bahkan sudah menunjukkan ekspresi risih namun dia tak menganggap sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya aku menggangguk pelan tanpa menatapnya dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela bus lagi. "Benarkah? Dimana, dimana?"

"S. N. U"

"National School?" Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. Ia memekik kecil dengan suara bassnya yang terdengar _sialan_ itu, tampak gembira sekali. "Kita satu Universitas kalau begitu." Oh, sial! "Kau jurusan apa?" Ck, bisakah Tuhan membisukan pemuda di sebelahku ini untuk sehari saja? Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Aku benar – benar risih mendengarnya.

"Sastra Inggris."

"Wahh keren, aku jurusan _Post-Modern Music_. Kau tahu? Aku suka aransemen music dan menyanyi. Aku ingin menjadi seorang komposer atau setidaknya guru musik. Bukankah itu bagus?" Lagi–lagi ia tertawa. Tawa yang tanpa sadar membuatku tersenyum. Walau aku tahu dia takkan menyadari senyumku. "Apa kau juga suka menyanyi? Hey, sekedar info... suaraku sangat bagus. Kau harus mendengarnya lain kali." ujarnya percaya diri. Yang sialnya, lagi−lagi berhasil membuatku tersenyum. Membayangkan ia menyanyi dengan suara low bass seperti itu? Entahlah, aku tidak yakin.

"Aku tidak menyanyi." jawabku lirih. Bohong. Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai menyanyi. Tapi menyanyi takkan membuatku bertahan hidup. Lebih baik aku memikirkan bagaimana aku hidup tanpa harus berurusan dengan pemuda ini. Aku tak mau semakin jatuh. Aku sadar, kehadirannya membuatku merasa aneh. Getaran itu kembali ada. Dan aku tak mau rasa itu mengukungku. Aku takut kejadian dua tahun yang lalu kembali terulang. Ini terlalu cepat dan terasa mencekik hingga sistem pernafasanku.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku—" Bus akhirnya berhenti. Tanpa menggubris kalimat selanjutnya darinya, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, namun lebih baik jika aku tak mengenalnya. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan dia masih nampak terkejut karena aku meninggalkan bus begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar suaranya. Bus mulai melaju kembali, dan ia melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bus. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi?

.

* * *

.

Hampir tiga bulan lebih aku dan pemuda 'bermulut wanita' itu selalu berangkat bersama. Kenapa aku masih menyebutnya 'pemuda'? Ya, aku tidak tahu namanya hingga kini. Setiap pagi saat aku hendak mengantar hasil editanku, pemuda itu sudah berada di halte. Aku juga tidak tahu ia akan kemana. Bukankah jam kuliahnya siang, sama sepertiku? Lalu kemana ia setiap pagi? Menemui kekasihnyakah? Ah sial, entah kenapa aku selalu saja penasaran apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Ini seperti bukan aku yang biasanya. Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya? Aku menghela nafas hingga suara bosku menginterupsiku. Kami mulai melakukan percakapan biasa tentang pekerjaan sampinganku ini. Ya, seperti biasa, aku sedang berada di redaksi sekarang, mengantar lembaran–lembaran hasil editanku.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Setelah percakapan kecil itu selesai, aku segera membungkuk dan bergegas pergi menuju kampusku. Selalu seperti ini, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Seoul National University setelah mengantar file−file itu. Langkahku langsung terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku pun berbalik dengan gerakan tergesa.

"Baekhyun? Kau Byun Baekhyun, kan?"

 _Deg_.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mataku menangkap tatapan mata itu. Tatapan yang dulunya hangat, namun sekarang tatapan itu membuat lukaku kembali terbuka. Jantungku berdebar bukan karena aku jatuh cinta, melainkan perasaan takut yang menjadi−jadi. Kenapa dia harus muncul lagi dalam hidupku? Mataku mulai memanas. Sekuat tenaga aku tahan perasaan sakitku ini.

"Aku benar kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyuman yang entah mengapa membuatku muak. Senyum paling kubenci. Senyum yang telah membuatku menderita selama dua tahun ini. Senyum yang membuatku takut akan dunia luar. Senyum yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa terburu–buru? Aku ingin berbincang denganmu. Bolehkah?" Aku melepaskan tangannya yang mencekal lenganku dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku harus pergi, Yongguk- _sshi_." Tanpa mau memandangnya lagi, aku segera bergegas pergi. Perasaan ini selalu menekanku. Membuat dadaku sesak setiap aku mengingatnya. Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan tetesan yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak mataku. Aku bukan orang yang lemah. Dia tak pantas untuk kutangisi.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Tookk. Took. Toookkk._**

 ** _Cklekk._**

"Baekhyun- _sshi_! Selamat malam!" Hhh...sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan tabiat tetanggaku ini. Selalu seperti ini. Hampir setiap malam ia selalu mengangguku. "Boleh aku masuk?" Aku menatapnya dingin dan menusuk. Berharap dia tahu kalau aku ini merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. Bukankah sudah berulang kali aku menolak kunjungannya? Kenapa dia masih berani bertamu padaku? Dasar keras kepala. "Kali ini harus boleh." Tiba–tiba saja, ia menggeser diriku yang berada di pintu dan masuk dengan membawa− entahlah, seperti sebuah bungkusan. Setelah tersadar kembali, aku segera menarik lengan pemuda itu.

"Keluar."

"Eh, jangan begitu. Aku sudah susah payah masuk kesini. Ayolah. Aku membawa kue _tart_. Bukankah hari ini kau ulang tahun? Mari kita rayakan bersama." Ia tersenyum kembali. Aku mohon hentikan senyummu itu. Itu membuatku risih. Tunggu! Ulang tahun? Aku bergegas melihat kalender di mejaku, 6 Mei? Dan jam dinding sudah menunjuk jam 11 malam. Benar, satu jam lagi adalah tanggal 6 Mei, hari ulang tahunku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Dan, bagaimana ia tahu? Aku menatapnya horror dan lagi−lagi hanya dibalas senyuman lebar.

"..."

"Jangan kaget. Kita kan satu kampus. Tinggal kucari saja data–datamu." Kenapa dia harus repot−repot mencari dataku? Dasar aneh. Apa boleh buat, aku pun menyusulnya yang tengah duduk di meja ruang makanku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dilakukannya. Ia tampak sibuk mempersiapkan lilin dan semuanya. Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Bukankah aku selalu bersikap buruk padanya? "Tinggal satu jam lagi. Untung saja aku bergegas." Ia tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat hatiku menghangat secara perlahan. Hhh, perasaan ini lagi. Aku benar−benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua bualan ini. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian. Ada nada yang menuntut di dalamnya. Aku memang membutuhkan kejelasan untuk semua yang dilakukannya padaku. Saat ia menatapku, refleks aku menundukkan sedikit wajahku. Menghindari tatapan wajahnya yang seolah bertanya−tanya. Sungguh, ini membuatku semakin takut.

"Kenapa apanya?" Ia tersenyum, namun masih ada guratan kebingungan disana.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Aku mencoba untuk menatapnya. Berusaha memberitahunya untuk berhenti melakukan semua hal yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku akan semakin membenci diriku sendiri jika perasaan ini muncul kembali.

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Hhaha."

"Aku mohon hentikan." Mataku mulai memanas sekarang. Entah kenapa rasa sesak ini kembali menyelubungi hatiku. Kuremas bajuku menahan gejolak hatiku yang membuncah. Entah perasaan apa ini? Aku juga tidak tahu. Hangat namun aku takut. Semua perlakuannya membuatku takut. Aku benar−benar tak ingin perasaan itu kembali. "Hentikan semuanya. Kuharap ini adalah yang terakhir. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi." ucapku final. Kulirik pemuda di depanku kini. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu berubah menjadi sendu. Tatapannya yang bersinar dan terkesan ceria kini menyorotkan kesedihan. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kalimat ini keluar dari mulutku. Yang kutahu, aku ingin menghentikan semua ini, sebelum aku terlarut akan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Kentara sekali.

"Aku tidak pantas menerima kebaikanmu. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir." Matanya membulat kecewa, dan itu membuat perasaan sesak itu kembali. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya sendu. "Lebih baik kau berhenti. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku...aku juga akan melupakan semua ini." Sekali lagi kugigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya seperti terhempas dari ketinggian saat melihat wajahnya yang semakin tertekuk penuh kekecewaan.

"Lalu, apa kau juga akan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu?"

 _Deg._

Sontak aku menatapnya. Sorot kesedihan di matanya makin terlihat jelas. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku? Kenapa dia juga menyakitiku? Kata–kata itu adalah hal paling kubenci di dunia ini. Aku tak mau mendengarnya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat−kuat.

"..."

"Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setiap pagi di halte? Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku tahu setiap hari Rabu, Kamis, dan Minggu kau selalu pergi ke redaksi. Aku menunggumu disana, di halte, ikut denganmu naik bus, dan pulang setelah kupastikan kau selamat sampai disana. Kau memintaku untuk menghentikannya? Menghentikan setiap perasaan yang semakin membuatku gila ini?" Ia terlihat sangat frustasi. Nada bicaranya pun meninggi. Air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi, entah kapan mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku terisak pelan.

"..."

"Aku selalu mendengarkan tangismu setiap malam saat kau merasa kesepian. Itu membuatku merasakan sesak yang luar biasa disini." Ia menunjuk dadanya dengan tegas. Kata–kata yang tidak mungkin keluar dari pemuda yang kukira kekanak–kanakan itu. Aku mengusap air mataku kasar dan menatap tajam kearahnya. "Itu menyiksaku!"

"Kalau begitu hilangkan perasaan itu! Kalau perlu, pergilah dari sini sehingga kau tak perlu mendengar suara tangisku yang mengganggumu!"

 _Srret... Greb._

Mataku sontak membulat saat merasakan bibir kami bersentuhan. Hanya ciuman ringan namun mampu membuat persendianku melemas. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras. Membuat jutaan getaran di dalam perut dan naik hingga hatiku. Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul lagi? Beberapa detik hingga kesadaranku pun kembali. Kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dengan gerakan yang terkesan kasar. Ia tersingkap. Matanya pun menatapku tajam.

"Pergilah aku mohon." Air mata sialan itu kembali mengalir. Dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar mengapit dadaku hingga terasa sangat sesak. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas pergi. Saat kudengar suara pintu dibanting keras, tubuhku merosot begitu saja di lantai. Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini harus muncul lagi? Setelah susah payah aku menghindari perasaan menyakitkan ini. Kenapa? Isakan itu kembali muncul dari mulutku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

.

* * *

.

 **I** ni hari Minggu. Sudah seminggu setelah kejadian itu, pemuda itu sudah tidak pernah muncul lagi di halte bus. Biar pun bertemu, kami hanya saling pandang kemudian pergi tanpa saling menyapa. Mungkin ini memang efek permintaanku untuk melupakan semuanya. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Tapi kenapa ini malah membuatku semakin sakit? Melihat dia yang terus menghindar membuat perasaan sesak tersendiri di dadaku. Hhh, ini memang sudah menjadi resikomu Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee..."

Suara itu…

"Yongguk- _sshi_?" Aku terbelalak dan ia melemparkan senyuman tampan padaku. Yang sayangnya sudah tidak membuatku terpesona lagi. Senyuman itu hanya semakin membuatku terluka. Ia mendekat namun aku segera melangkah ke belakang. "Maaf aku harus pergi." Belum sempat aku melangkah pergi, tanganku sudah ditarik olehnya hingga aku merasa tubuhku berada dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi kumohon…" Ia melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku. Aku dapat merasakan bibir basah yang menempel di leherku, membuatku tersentak dan kembali mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Dia yang telah menjamahku dan meninggalkanku keesokkan harinya. Dia yang tersenyum mengejek dan menggandeng wanita lain saat aku meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Aku bukan lelaki murahan yang akan tidur dengan siapapun! Sialan!

"Lepaskan aku, Yongguk!" Aku sedikit memberontak, namun ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita mengulang semuanya dari awal." Aku dengan cepat mendorong dadanya dan memberinya tatapan seolah tidak percaya. Bagaimana kata–kata itu bisa meluncur dengan mudahnya dari mulut penuh kebohongan sepertinya? Haruskah aku tertipu olehnya lagi? Tidak. Aku tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu dari awal dia memang tak mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau ia hanya mempermainkanku sebagai bahan taruhannya. Dia gila! Aku bersumpah takkan kembali pada pemuda brengsek ini! "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama." ujarnya lagi. Ia mendekat dan lagi−lagi aku menjauh menghindarinya.

"Sebegitu mudahkah kata–kata penuh dusta itu keluar dari mulutmu, Bang Yongguk? Kau pikir aku akan mau kembali padamu? Takkan pernah." Aku berteriak penuh emosi. Namun dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Seolah kata−kata yang keluar dari mulutku bukanlah keseriusan. Dari matanya, aku dapat melihat aura brengsek itu muncul kembali.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Baekhyun."

Ia menarik tanganku kasar. Mencengkeramnya dengan erat hingga memerah. Jujur, itu sangat sakit. Perlakuan ini... perlakuan yang sama saat ia dengan gampangnya membuangku, menyuruhku pergi dari hidupnya. Dan sekarang?

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari kekasihku, Tuan!"

Suara itu?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yongguk remeh. Pemuda itu balas tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku kekasihnya."

"Heh? Tak mungkin Baekhyun memiliki kekasih sepertimu." Yongguk tertawa setelah menatap pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Seolah mengejek setiap inchi tubuh pemuda yang bahkan lebih kurus dari Yongguk. Dan aku bersumpah aku melihat sifat iblisnya yang dulu. Yang selalu mengekangku dan menyiksaku seenaknya sendiri. Membuatku seperti budak. "Kau memiliki kekasih seperti dia, Baekhyun? Lucu sekali." Aku memalingkan wajahku dan kembali mengepalkan tanganku erat−erat. Dasar brengsek.

"Lepaskan dia!" Pemuda itu berteriak kembali.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

 _Bu_ _gh_ _!_

Pemuda itu berhasil memukul pipi Yongguk dengan sangat keras hingga Yongguk tersungkur di trotoar. Darah keluar dari sudut bibir Yongguk. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendecih dan mulai berdiri, tak terima dengan pukulan itu. Ia pun langsung memukul telak pemuda yang lebih kurus darinya itu. Aku tahu pemuda itu kewalahan, namun dia bersikeras melawan Yongguk. Beberapa lebam dan darah di wajah pemuda itu membuat mataku memanas.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku. Entah sejak kapan pipiku basah oleh airmata ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat Yongguk memukulnya lagi. "Jangan, jangan memukulnya lagi, aku mohon, Yongguk..." Aku menatap Yongguk penuh kesedihan. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku memohon padanya seperti seorang budak. Yongguk pun menatapku heran. Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tubuh pemuda itu dan berdiri menatapku. Aku tertunduk. Aku tidak mau melihat tatapan seperti itu. Aku takut. "Hentikan Yongguk... aku mohon..."

"Pergilah! Dia milikku!" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Yongguk hanya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

.

* * *

.

 **"A** aaww! Yaaa! Pelan–pelan."

"Ssstt! Diamlah, ini juga sudah pelan." ucapku sebal dan dia justru tersenyum lebar. Ugh, senyum yang entah mengapa membuat pipiku memanas. Aku menekan kapas di sudut bibirnya dengan keras hingga ia memekik lagi. Membuatku terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa tadi aksiku keren?"

"Huh? Keren apanya? Kau kalah darinya." Dia refleks cemberut. Dasar! Benar–benar kekanak–kanakan.

"Badannya kan atletis. Tentu saja aku kalah. Yang kutahu kan hanya makan, tidur, menyanyi, dan mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu cara berkelahi seperti itu." Mataku melotot menatapnya dan dia kembali tertawa lebar. Bagaimana dia masih bisa menggodaku dengan wajah lebam seperti itu? Ck, dasar orang menyebalkan.

"Sudah… sudah, jangan melotot seperti itu. Itu sangat menakutkan kau tau." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambutku gemas.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku!" Ia justru semakin mengacak–acak rambutku hingga tak berbentuk. Saat aku ingin meraih tangannya, ia justru berlari dan menjulurkan lidah padaku. Merasa tertantang, aku segera berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya. Tawa pun tak lepas dari bibirnya.

 _Buukkk... buuukkk_

 _Prang._

 _Brakkk._

"YAAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! KUBUNUH KAU!"

Akhirnya aku tahu namanya. Nama yang begitu indah, bukan?

.

* * *

.

 **"THE END"**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

Ini remake dari FF BaekSoo ku yang dulu aku hapus. Hhehe. Sempet ngeship mereka. Sekarang? Gatau deh, masih suka aja liat BaekSoo atau kadang liat foto2 LuBaek, lucu−lucuuuu~ Kadang Uke x Uke itu ngegemesin. Ini bisa dibilang remake juga meskipun sedikit berbeda. Pokoknya terispirasi dari Flower Boy Next Door! Ah, Enrique~ * _pft_

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	5. Chapter 5, Warm Feeling (CIC Game)

.

 **WARM FEELING**

.

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun

 **F** antasy. **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **S** etting! **M** oorim **H** igh **S** chool. **O** neshoot **[** _1441 words_ **]**

.

© **C** han **B** aek

.

" **Baek—** Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan." Suara dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu benar−benar membuat Sehun mematung. Byun Baekhyun, dia tak pernah bersikap sedingin itu padanya. Tatapan mata yang biasanya mengerling lucu itu kini berubah warna menjadi merah dan berkilat seperti mata seorang psikopat ketika menemukan mangsa. Melihat wajah cantik yang dulunya begitu mendebarkannya berubah menjadi monster yang siap memangsa seseorang, membuat nyalinya menciut. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Tidak seharusnya dia bermain api di belakang kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baekhyun..."

"Sekarang kau sudah memiliki alasan untuk berpisah denganku." Sehun membeku tanpa bisa menjawab ucapan menusuk Baekhyun. Memang benar, selama ini cinta diantara mereka sudah berbeda. Dan bodohnya Sehun justru memilih untuk berpaling dari sosok mungil itu. "Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun."

"Baek—" Baekhyun melompat ke atas dahan pohon di taman belakang Moorim High School, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. "Baek, ayo bicara baik−baik."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk berbasa−basi denganmu lagi."

"Baek! Tung— _argh_!" Baru saja Sehun ingin melompat menyusul Baekhyun, namun sebuah serangan kecil menghentikannya. "Baek..." Sehun terduduk di tanah saat Baekhyun berhasil melempar bola cahaya dalam ukuran kecil ke dalam retina matanya −yang selalu berhasil membutakan lawannya selama beberapa menit. Lelaki mungil itu menatap mantan kekasihnya selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian melompat pergi dari dahan ke dahan hingga keluar dari area Moorim, menuju hutan pinus yang tak jauh dari lokasi sekolahnya. Ia membutuhkan udara segar sekarang.

 **.**

 **ὥ**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun** memandang jernihnya air sungai hutan _Jindongjae_ dengan pandangan sendu. Kedua kakinya bermain−main dengan dinginnya air dan beberapa ikan kecil menghampirinya untuk sekedar menggelitiki kaki mungilnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik, sebuah senyuman kecil –dan rapuh. Teringat sosok tadi, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak seberapa peduli jikalau Sehun berselingkuh toh dia juga tak benar−benar menyukai sosok itu. Hanya saja, rasa dikhianati itu selalu mengingatkannya akan kedua orang tuanya yang juga harus berpisah dikarenakan sebuah perselingkuhan. Hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun begitu benci seorang pengkhianat.

"Luhan memang cantik dan polos. Dia juga seorang _wolf_ , sama denganmu..." Baekhyun menatap seekor _fish gold_ di balik jemari kakinya, membuka−tutup mulutnya menyesuaikan udara yang masuk ke dalam insangnya. Begitu lucu dan menggemaskan bagi seorang penyayang binatang sepertinya. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengetuk−ngetuk permukaan air dengan jemarinya, membuat cahaya kecil−kecil yang mengganggu aktivitas ikan−ikan mungil di dalam sana. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Setidaknya Luhan adalah lelaki baik−baik. Kau beruntung, Oh Sehun."

 _Plung._

Baekhyun menoleh saat matanya menangkap beriak air yang ditimbulkan oleh lemparan batu seseorang. Dahinya mengernyit, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok lain yang kini tengah menyengir tanpa dosa padanya. Lelaki tinggi berambut merah _maroon_ yang tengah bersandar santai di salah satu dahan pohon yang tak seberapa tinggi, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jenaka yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Park Chanyeol, si mutan pengganggu.

" _Tch_." Baekhyun berdecih dan mengabaikan keberadaan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk bermain−main dengan ikan−ikan kecil di bawah jemarinya.

 _Bugh._

Suara hentakan kaki yang mendarat mulus diatas tanah. Dan Baekhyun tak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar menebak kalau lelaki itu sudah turun dari atas dahan dan kini berjalan menghampirinya –mengganggunya setiap waktu.

"Baekhyun _ee_."

"..."

"Park Baekhyun, jangan mengabaikanku!~"

"Berhentilah bermimpi untuk menikahiku, idiot!" Seolah sudah kebal akan kalimat pedas Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun tanpa memberi jarak sedikit pun. Lengan mereka bahkan menempel dengan sempurna. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memberikan eksistensinya secara penuh pada seorang Byun disana tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Bibir tebalnya mengulum senyuman saat melihat wajah _manyun_ Baekhyun. Meskipun sifatnya begitu dingin, Baekhyun tetap saja manis baginya.

"Kita 'kan memang akan menikah." bisiknya penuh percaya diri.

"Ha. ha, lucu."

" _Aigoo_ , calon _istri_ ku kenapa murung, huh? Baru putus?" goda Chanyeol sembari mencolek−colek lengan Baekhyun main−main. Ia tak membutuhkan jawaban sebenarnya, karena tanpa bertanya pun Chanyeol tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap harinya. Termasuk berpelukan hingga berciuman dengan mantan−mantan kekasihnya, ia bahkan tahu **kapan** tepatnya semua itu terjadi. Chanyeol takkan cemburu toh ciuman pertama Baekhyun adalah dirinya. Dan dia bangga akan hal itu. Lagipula, lelaki berambut merah _maroon_ itu tahu betul kalau Baekhyun _nya_ tak pernah memiliki perasaan pada mereka. "Baekhyun~"

"Istri? Aku lelaki dan aku seorang _vampire_ , Park!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau adalah seorang _phoenix_ , keturunan murni dari Klan Qian. Tak sepantasnya kau duduk disini dengan seorang _vampire_ berdarah kotor. Apalagi mengobrol dengannya!"

Chanyeol mencibir.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah akan jawaban Chanyeol yang selalu sama. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah hubungan keduanya? Maka jawabannya adalah teman. Chanyeol berasal klan _phoenix_ , seorang mutan berkekuatan api. Berbeda dengan klan Baekhyun maupun Sehun, Chanyeol adalah seorang bangsa murni, kakek moyangnya bahkan berasal dari Yunani. Seperti para bangsa _griffin_ , _centaur_ , _venus_ , _sylph_ atau pun makhluk mitologi lainnya. Di Moorim, klan keturunan bangsa Yunani adalah seorang yang sangat dihormati.

"..."

"Berhentilah berkencan dengan orang lain, karena itu takkan bisa membuatmu berpaling dariku." Suara Chanyeol mendadak serius dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan benda dalam dirinya berdetak begitu kencang.

Baekhyun tertawa sinis.

"Sok tahu."

Jantung itu menari dan berteriak semakin keras saat sebuah kecupan mendarat di pelipisnya. Rasa hangat langsung berlomba−lomba melingkupi hatinya. Seorang _vampire_ seharusnya tak merasakannya. Namun ia berbeda, ia seorang _dampire_. Ia adalah seorang manusia yang dialiri darah _vampire_ dalam tubuhnya. Dan _**ia benci perasaan manusia yang dimilikinya**_!

"Aku memang tahu."

 **.**

 **ὥ**

 **.**

" **Byun** Baekhyun− _sshi_..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya sembali memilin jari−jemarinya dan kepalanya tertunduk takut −tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya." Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun, dan sial sekali karena Baekhyun harus melihat mata serigala _yang mirip mata rusa_ itu menatapnya dengan kilauan airmata yang sungguh menyilaukan. Wajah cantik lelaki itu memerah menahan tangis dan Baekhyun tahu benar apa penyebabnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sepertinya ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. "Ada apa kau men—"

"Maaf," Luhan terisak kecil. "Maaf karena merebut Sehun darimu. A−Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Baekhyun− _sshi_. A−Aku hanya sangat mencintainya dan... dan..."

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Luhan. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian bersama. Lagipula—" Mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap keberadaan Sehun tak jauh dari mereka –memandang keduanya dengan sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "—aku juga tak bisa berpura−pura mencintai Sehun dan menyakiti kalian berdua. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Maaf karena merebut cinta pertamamu, Luhan− _sshi_."

"Ba−Bagaimana kau—"

"Aku masih seorang _vampire_ , ingat? Aku selalu mengintai targetku sebelum mendapatkannya."

.

Sebuah rangkulan mendarat di bahu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sempat ingin melempar pelakunya sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau sosok yang merangkulnya adalah Chanyeol –membuat ia mengurungkan niat jahatnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum tampan dan sempat membuat Baekhyun merona –sehingga ia harus berpaling demi menyembunyikan ekspresi memalukannya itu. _**Rona sialan**_!

Chanyeol menunduk lalu berbisik pelan di telingannya,

"Sudah lega?" —suara yang selalu menggetarkan.

"Aku tak menyangka akan selesai secepat ini. Ini hanya berjarak seminggu, kau tahu."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Ya."

 **.**

 **ὥ**

 **.**

 **Beberapa** helai dandelion api terbang beriringan bersama kupu−kupu cantik yang terbuat dari cahaya, menghiasi langit malam Moorim dengan indahnya. Perbuatan siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring dengan lengan Chanyeol sebagai sandaran yang lebih mungil? Tangan mungil Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, mengayun seolah tengah menggambar sesuatu sebelum akhirnya secercah cahaya muncul dan puluhan kupu−kupu kembali keluar dari telapak tangannya.

"Trik sulap yang bagus." ujar Chanyeol lalu menatap lelaki mungil dalam dekapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil –menikmati debaran di jantungnya dan hangatnya pelukan dari lelaki berkepala api disebelahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa pasnya suhu tubuh Chanyeol. _Chi_ dalam tubuhnya pasti terbentuk dengan sangat apik sehingga api−api itu bisa hidup disana dan menghangatkannya setiap waktu. Rasanya memang berbeda ketika dekat dengan keturunan murni.

"Ini sudah empat tahun, Baek."

"Ya, benar."

"Apa kau masih ingin menolak takdirmu ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil –geli akan ucapan sok puitis lelaki tinggi itu. Melihat senyuman cantik dari sang terkasih membuat Chanyeol tak bisa untuk menahan hasratnya hingga sebuah ciuman mesra mendarat di bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati hisapan dan lumatan mendebarkan yang terasa begitu membuai setiap detiknya. Baekhyun, sudah sejak lama ia memiliki perasaan itu... namun, keadaan membuatnya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan kecupan kecil dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu." jawab Baekhyun dengan bisikan yang sama lirihnya dengan suara angin di musim semi.

"Teruslah mengelak, aku tak peduli. Karena aku juga takkan menyerah padamu."

"Kalau begitu jangan melepaskanku."

"Takkan pernah."

Keduanya kembali terlarut dalam sebuah pagutan. Diatas sana, sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari salah satu sisi bintang sirius berkilau terang –seolah ikut bahagia dengan kemesraan kedua insan berbeda klan itu. _Phoenix_ dan _dampire_ , perbedaan takkan bisa memisahkan sebuah perasaan yang suci. Melainkan, perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan keduanya dalam buaian kasih yang tulus.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6, Tragedy of Seoul (CIC Game)

.

 **TRAGEDY OF SEOUL**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun

 **T** ragedy. **B** oys **L** ove. **R** omance. **S** etting! **S** eoul. **O** neshoot **[** _1.345 words_ **]**

.

* * *

© **C** han **B** aek

.

Setiap sudut kota besar pasti memiliki kisah−kisah menyenangkan atau pun menyedihkan. Mulai dari kisah kepahlawanan hingga kisah pembunuhan tragis. Setiap orang pasti sedikitnya mengingat tentang kejahatan mengerikan yang terjadi di London pada bepuluh−puluh tahun silam, dimana Jack The Ripper menjadi bayangan hitam warga London. Beberapa pembunuhan sadis menimpa beberapa kaum hawa terjadi dalam kurun waktu tak kurang dari sebulan. Bahkan Sherlock Holmes pun mengaku kalau mengurusi kasus Jack The Ripper sesulit ia ketika harus melawan Profesor Moriarty yang licik.

Namun, beberapa orang tidak ada yang tahu, kalau kejadian serupa juga terjadi di Korea Selatan di tahun 2016 ini. Seseorang bernama Richard –yang misterius− telah membunuh kurang lebih 20 orang wanita dalam sebulan. Bahkan cara yang ia lakukan mirip dengan cara Jack The Ripper ketika membunuh korbannya, yakni menyayat leher korban hingga kehabisan darah dan meninggalkan benda berupa barang aneh yang sulit dikenali di dekat tubuh korban. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membedakan kedua kasus tersebut, Richard tidak membunuh wanita, tetapi lelaki yang memiliki wajah rupawan, tubuh mungil, atau bisa dikatakan jika keseluruhan postur para lelaki itu seperti wanita. Korbannya akan hilang selama dua hari sebelum ditemukan tak bernyawa di tempat ia menghilang pertama kali.

"Astaga, apa orang seperti ini tidak memiliki hati? Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang−orang tak bersalah hanya demi kesenangan saja. Ck, benar−benar jahat."

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Baekhyun menengok ke arah koran yang dibaca Luhan, menelusupkan kepala kecilnya diantara lengan kakaknya dan koran pagi yang diangkat Luhan tinggi−tinggi. Mata sipitnya membaca deretan kalimat yang menjadi headline pagi ini dengan antusias. Tentu saja antusias karena ia pun tengah berusaha memecahkan kasus misterius yang terjadi itu. Dia bukan detektif atau pun polisi, dia hanyalah wartawan yang suka memecahkan kasus layaknya Sherlock Holmes di jaman modern. "Woaah, Richard beraksi lagi. Sial, dia benar−benar lincah seperti seekor tupai terbang. Gerakannya cepat dan ia bisa menghilang tanpa jejak."

Tangan putih kakaknya memukul kepala Baekhyun main−main.

"Berhentilah mengagumi pembunuh ini, Baek. Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak mengaguminya, _hyung_ ~ Dia memang luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang pembunuh sadis. Dia sudah seperti Jack The Ripper asli saja." Luhan memutar mata bosan. Ia menutup koran paginya dan melemparnya asal yang tentu saja langsung di tangkap Baekhyun sebelum terhempas di atas meja makan mereka. Lelaki yang lebih mungil itu kembali membuka koran itu dan membacanya penuh penghayatan. "Aku sudah bilang bosku kalau aku ingin meliput kasus ini, tapi dia tidak mengijinkan. Ugh, menyebalkan!"

"Aku juga tidak mengijinkanmu, Byun! Berbahaya."

"Oke, oke!" — _cerewet_ , gumamnya lirih tanpa terdengar oleh kakak manisnya.

.

* * *

.

Suasana tempat kerja Baekhyun masih sama−sama saja dengan sebelumnya. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti kecuali beberapa obrolan tentang kasus Richard yang mendominasi. Beberapa minggu belakangan, belum muncul korban selanjutnya. Polisi memperkirakan jika Richard mungkin sudah meninggalkan Seoul dan berpindah ke suatu tempat atau mungkin sedang merencanakan pembunuhan yang lain di sekitar Seoul. Yang jelas, polisi masih belum menemukan titik terang tentang keberadaan sang pembunuh berantai.

"Aku heran kenapa polisi tidak bisa menemukan sosok ini padahal mereka sudah mengantongi identitas pelaku. Yah meskipun cuma sedikit, seharusnya ada harapan." Choi Minki menggerutu sembari mengetik lembaran laporan yang ia kerjakan bersama dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa kecil dan menatap sketsa Richard yang telah di gambar berdasarkan kesaksian seseorang. Ia kemarin sudah berhasil mencuri kopian sketsa tersebut disaat para polisi lengah dan kerja keras itu tentu saja membuahnya hasil meskipun tidak seberapa.

"Banyak yang bilang dia orang berpengaruh di Korea." Minhyun menyambung. Duduk diatas ruang kosong meja Minki sembari menyesap kopi panasnya –tanpa membuat kawannya terganggu tentu saja.

"Dia menteri, begitu?"

"Entahlah. Aku rasa dia masih muda. Lihat saja dari sketsanya, dia orang yang modis dengan pakaian serba hitam begitu."

"Aku tak berani keluar rumah ketika malam, gara−gara dia! Huh."

"Yeah, aku pun— _bla bla bla_."

"..."

Telinga Baekhyun tak dapat menangkap obrolan temannya karena matanya terlalu fokus menatap kopian sketsa di tangannya. Sosok itu tak tergambar jelas karena matanya terhalang topi dan hanya terlihat hidung bangir, bibir kissable, dan dagunya saja. Baekhyun menebak kalau lelaki misterius ini mungkin memiliki luka di matanya, karena itu dia menutupinya dengan topi. Pakaiannya berupa sweater kerah panjang, blazer, celana denim, sepatu kulit, yang warnanya semuanya hitam. Sosok ini tampak familiar namun ia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Richard?"

.

* * *

.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun jika dia akan mengalami situasi seperti sekarang ini. Duduk meringkuk di samping tong besar demi menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejahatan yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya. Disana, disudut gang tempat ia biasa lewat, seseorang bertubuh tinggi bak model dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, tengah memegang sebuah pisau bermata runcing. Logam berwarna perak itu berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu jalan. Tubuh tegapnya menghadap seorang lelaki berwajah imut –yang dikenal Baekhyun sebagai Kyungsoo, teman kerjanya− yang ketakutan dengan lelehan−lelehan liquid yang menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

Jantung Baekhyun bertalu, matanya memicing menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes. Telinga Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya sendiri. Matanya ikut memanas tanpa sebab. Sekarang jam dua dini hari, mustahil jika ada orang yang mampu membantunya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar sosok Richard itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terbiasa berlatih hapkido, tetapi keadaan yang mendesak ditambah ketakutannya membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk bergerak.

"Kau..." Suara berat yang khas memasuki indera pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya menggigil walau udara disekitarnya tak sedingin biasanya. "Kau bukan orang yang kucari." Suara itu begitu mengintimidasi. Dingin, datar, dan mengerikan. Sosoknya pastilah seseorang yang sangat jelek dengan sayatan tajam di sepanjang pipi hingga matanya –penampilan khas penjahat. Baekhyun memang tak bisa melihat sosok itu karena minimnya pencahayaan disini. "Tapi, karena kau sudah melihat wajahku, kau harus mati."

"AAARGHH!"

"Kyungsoo... a−apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Lututnya lemas dan kakinya seperti jelly –sulit untuk digerakkan. Tangis Kyungsoo dan rintihan permohonan untuk melepaskan lelaki bermata doe itu semakin membuat kepala Baekhyun pening.

"T−Tolongh..." Kyungsoo berujar lirih. "B−Baekh..." Dan Baekhyun langsung tersadar saat suara putus asa itu memanggil namanya. Ia lekas berdiri saat sosok itu berpaling untuk menatapnya. Dari balik topi hitamnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat seringaian seorang psikopat. Perlahan ia mundur dengan air mata yang sama banyaknya dengan Kyungsoo, kepalanya menggeleng tanda ia tak mau disakiti seperti temannya itu. "B−Baekh... hyunh..." Mulut Kyungsoo telah mengeluarkan darah dan tangan kanannya memegangi lehernya yang bersimbah darah sementara tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai udara –meminta Baekhyun membantunya. Richard pasti sudah menggorok leher mulus Kyungsoo dengan benda tajam ditangannya itu.

"T−Tidak... M−Maaf, Kyungsoo... Maafkan aku!"

Tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Rasa lelah sehabis bekerja dan penatnya rutinitas tak menghalangi langkahnya untuk semakin lebar –demi menghindari sosok Richard yang entah mengapa seolah bisa menggapainya hanya dengan tatapannya saja. Ia berlari tanpa arah, airmata yang membasahi wajahnya semakin memperburuk pandangannya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Bahkan dalam hati kecilnya ia sudah meminta maaf pada Luhan atas semua kesalahan yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Hahhh... hahhhh..." Baekhyun menatap kiri dan kanannya, lalu ke belakang untuk memastikan sosok Richard tidak mengejarnya. "Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan! Astaga! Dimana aku sekarang!" ujarnya frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya demi mencari ide. Ia harus mencapai kediamannya sebelum sosok itu menemukannya dan membunuhnya. Baekhyun masih ingin hidup, sungguh. Banyak hal yang belum ia lakukan.

Mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat ada seorang berjas hitam yang berjalan menuju tempatnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari sembari menatap ke belakang dengan waspada. Sosok itu pasti melihatnya.

 _Brukk._

"Ah, syukurlah... T−Tuan, tolong sa—"

 _Deg._

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, waktu serasa berjalan lambat ketika matanya beradu dengan sorot mata tajam milik lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak dua jengkal saja. Bibir tebal lelaki itu tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sosok yang ia kira begitu jelek itu kini dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Wajahnya bersih dan rupawan. Namun matanya, sorot matanya benar−benar dingin dan kosong. Seolah jiwa iblis tengah merasukinya. Sosok itu mencengkeram lengannya, ia tersentak dan keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Bibirnya terasa kaku dan persendiannya terasa beku. Sosok ini...

"Aku menemukanmu... kesayanganku..."

Seringaian itu kian mengerikan saat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"C−Chanyeol..."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting] :**

SETIAP BULAN TANGGAL 30, SECARA RUTIN, **CHANBAEK INDONESIA** AKAN MEMBUAT GAME FF YG PASTI SERU. SO, JAN LUPA UNTUK SELALU NGIKUTIN GAME2 DARI CIC YA. CEK AJA DI AKUN CHANBAEK INDONESIA, AKAN ADA AUTHOR−AUTHOR BARU JUGA YANG BAKALAN IKUTAN BIKIN GAMENYA. JADI, HARUS SERING2 BACA FF CHANBAEK YA. HWAITING! TEEHEE.

 **SALAM TSADESST!**


	7. Chapter 7, MAMA (CIC game)

**.**

 **MAMA [The Lordliness]**

.

* * *

Chanyeol. Baekhyun

BL. Mystery. Fantasy. Oneshoot 2K Words

.

* * *

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit saat menemukan sebuah buku tua ketika sedang membersihkan gudang lama kakeknya. Buku itu terlihat tebal dan kusam. Covernya berukirkan tulisan 'EXODUS' dan dihiasi anyaman kayu yang terbentuk seperti akar yang mencengkeram setiap sisi buku tersebut. Begitu unik dan terlihat memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi.

Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun mencoba membuka buku tersebut setelah sebelumnya meniup debu yang menempel dipermukaan buku itu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat keindahan tulisan di dalamnya. Tertuang manis diatas kertas berwarna coklat tua, termakan usia.

"The Lord Byun." ejanya. Ia berdecak kagum.

Tanpa ia sadari, angin sore mulai bertiup, menerpa anak rambutnya yang berwarna abu−abu.

Pembukaan dari buku tersebut adalah sebuah lukisan tua seorang pemuda berpakaian layaknya raja abad kuno. Raja tersebut mengenakan sebuah _crown_ bertahtakan tiga permata. Tatapannya begitu tajam meskipun wajahnya terlihat seperti anak berumur lima belas tahun. Melihat ke dalam manik raja tersebut, Chanyeol seolah terbuai. Tatapan matanya begitu hidup. Siapapun yang membuatnya pastilah seniman jenius.

"The Immortal King."

Lembar selanjutnya adalah penjelasan singkat atau biografi mengenai raja tersebut. Raja di dalam lukisan tadi menghilang secara misterius ketika berumur sekitar 21 tahun, setelah 5 tahun pengangkatannya sebagai raja. Diceritakan bahwa seorang penyihir wanita iri akan kecantikan raja yang melebihi kecantikan seluruh wanita pada zamannya sehingga penyihir tersebut memberontak kepada kerajaan dan berhasil memasukkan roh rajanya ke dalam sebuah patung di mansion tak kasat mata di puncak Gunung Jiri.

Ada beberapa gambar terlukis sempurna di dalam setiap penjelasannya. Seolah buku tersebut adalah rekaman dari kejadian sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan covernya berulang kali. Berpikir apakah buku ini adalah buku dongeng anak−anak? Gambarnya terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat anak−anak. Di dalamnya tergambar bagaimana pertempuran antara penyihir dan raja itu terjadi. Banyak darah tertuang diatas kertas kusam tersebut. Jemarinya bahkan bisa merasakan tekstur pada bercak tersebut, ditambah dengan bau anyir saat ia mencoba menghirupnya. Warna merah pekat itu benar−benar darah yang telah mengering. Baunya bahkan masih tercium.

Ketika ia membuka tepat di tengah buku, sebuah benda terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Kalung?" Ia memungut benda tersebut kemudian mengamatinya. Kalung berwarna perak berhiaskan liontin berbentuk kunci dengan berlian diatasnya. "Apa ini memang berada disini?" Merasa terlalu banyak berpikir, ia pun membuka halaman dimana kalung itu diletakkan dan nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat wajahnya terpampang disana. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat jantungnya terasa merosot ke tanah, tetapi lukisan dimana ia berciuman dengan sosok yang menjadi raja abadi itu.

"Tidak mungkin—"

 _ **Aku menunggumu... aku akan selalu menunggumu...**_

* * *

MAMA

* * *

Chanyeol membolak−baliknya tubuhnya. Matanya tak bisa tertutup meskipun ia sangat ingin beristirahat. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua malam, yang artinya ia hanya berbaring selama kurang lebih 4 jam tanpa melakukan apapun. Hatinya gelisah, perasaannya tak menentu. Setiap membaca kisah di dalam buku yang ia pungut tadi, ia seolah melihat cerita hidupnya sendiri. Manik matanya merangkak naik hingga mendapati buku tua tersebut tergeletak diatas nakasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya karena rasa penasarannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa aku?" bisiknya pada keheningan malam.

Setiap kali ia menatap potret raja agung di dalam buku tadi, dadanya berdesir. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sejak kanak−kanak. Bahkan ketika ia memasuki masa remaja. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berdebar untuk seorang wanita. Dan anehnya, kini ia berdebar untuk selembar lukisan lawas. Apa itu terdengar sangat gila? Ya, mungkin dia memang telah gila sekarang.

"Siapa raja abadi itu? Apa dia memang ada?"

Teringat olehnya beberapa kisah yang ia rekam baik ke dalam memorinya. Kisah mengapa sang penyihir begitu iri pada kecantikan raja tersebut. Hal itu disebabkan seorang pemuda biasa (dirinya) yang memilih untuk mati demi rajanya daripada penyihir wanita yang telah mencintainya sejak lama. Dalam kisahnya, ia rela darahnya di hisap habis oleh sang raja demi membuatnya tetap abadi. Namun, pada akhirnya pemuda biasa itu benar−benar tewas kehabisan darah dan penyihir menuntut balas.

"Raja abadi itu menghisap darah." gumamnya. "Apa dia sejenis vampir?"

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk, meraih buku tuanya dan mulai membaca.

Pemuda biasa itulah yang jatuh cinta pertama kali pada sang raja, sejak pengangkatan sang raja yang saat itu berumur 16 tahun. Sang pemuda biasa hanyalah seorang pegawai istana. Diam−diam mengagumi kecantikan sang raja hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia telah melewati batas. Ia membawa dirinya terbuai dan membiarkan sang raja mengambil alih jiwanya. Menghisap darahnya setiap kali sang pemuda itu dibutuhkan.

"Dia bukan vampir." ucapnya lirih setelah membaca beberapa baris penjelasan. "Dia memiliki darah peri hutan penghisap darah. Dia harus menghisap darah setiap sebulan sekali untuk memperpanjang usianya. Hal ini disebabkan oleh kutukan yang didapatkan keluarganya dulu."

Ada lukisan lain, lukisan dimana raja tersebut tampak memeluk pemuda biasa (dirinya) dengan kepala yang terbenam diantara leher pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol mengusapnya perlahan. Merasakan desiran dalam dadanya semakin menjadi−jadi. Rasa candu yang begitu dalam. Kehangatan dan kerinduan yang tak terkira. Ia seolah jatuh cinta akan sentuhan menyakitkan itu.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

Ia seolah mendengar bisikan pemuda itu. Seolah bibirnya terbiasa mengatakan hal tersebut ketika sang raja berada disampingnya.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, rajaku...**_

"Aku harus menemukannya." putusnya kemudian. "Aku harus menemukan dia dan menghidupkannya kembali. Aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alasan kenapa aku terlahir kembali."

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

MAMA

* * *

Setelah meminta ijin pada kakek−neneknya −ia berbohong jika ia pergi bersama teman−teman masa kecilnya− ia pun bergerak menuju puncak Gunung Jiri. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian dan keperluan seadanya, ia pun memulai perjalanannya sendiri, melewati setiap sisi gunung yang bahkan tak pernah ia datangi sejak lama. Butuh sekitar tiga hari dua malam untuk mencapai puncak.

 _ **Aku menunggumu...**_

Bisikan itu terus menemani harinya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam hutan, menaiki tanjakan, melewati jurang dengan mudahnya. Ia seolah terbiasa berjalan di area asing ini. Bisikan itu seolah menuntunnya menuju rumah yang sesungguhnya.

"Rajaku..." bisiknya sembari mengusap lukisan dalam buku yang setiap malam dibacanya. Bibirnya tersenyum tulus, merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit rajanya yang cantik.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin terjatuh.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah bersumpah untuk menukar nyawanya demi menemukan kekasih hatinya.

* * *

MAMA

* * *

Chanyeol mengamati kompasnya. Ia telah sampai di puncak Gunung Jiri, namun ia tak tahu dimana letak pintu masuk mansion tak kasat mata itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan benda yang bahkan tak mampu dijangkau penglihatan manusia itu. Ia mencoba membuka−buka buku yang telah selesai ia baca tersebut, namun tak menemukan petunjuk apapun.

" _ **Aku adalah rajamu. Aku berada jauh di dalam dirimu, bersatu dengan aliran darahmu... Aku adalah rajamu. Aku adalah satu−satunya pedang yang mampu membunuhmu...**_ "

Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasanya benar−benar mengesalkan ketika ia bahkan tak mampu memecahkan kalimat ini.

" _ **Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu, lihatlah ke dalam hatimu, dan kau akan menemukanku...**_ "

Merasa tak mendapat petunjuk apapun, akhirnya ia memilih untuk beristirahat. Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya sementara ia masih duduk diatas batu besar layaknya orang bodoh. Ia akan mencari tahu maksud kalimat itu sembari menghangatkan diri dengan api unggun dan segelas kopi. Ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan menemukan pintu menuju mansion tak kasat mata itu dan memutuskan kutukan sang penyihir. Sesulit apapun, ia harus membebaskan jiwa yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta itu. Sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan nanti, ia tak peduli.

* * *

MAMA

* * *

Dari malam hingga malam lagi, ia hanya duduk berpangku tangan, memikirkan bagaimana memecahkan kalimat yang pernah diucapkan kekasih hatinya dulu. Tak ia sangka, bahwa kalimat yang terus ia ulang dalam memorinya merupakan kunci dimana pintu mansion misterius itu berada.

" _ **Aku adalah rajamu. Aku berada jauh di dalam dirimu, bersatu dengan aliran darahmu...**_ **"**

Adalah darah yang mengaliri nadinya.

" _ **Aku adalah rajamu. Aku adalah satu−satunya pedang yang mampu membunuhmu...**_ "

Adalah benda tajam, apapun itu yang bisa melukai nadinya dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam tubuhnya.

" _ **Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu, lihatlah ke dalam hatimu, dan kau akan menemukanku...**_ "

Kau menemukanku...

"Argh!" Chanyeol meringis merasakan aliran darahnya yang pekat keluar dari celah nadinya yang tergores. Perlahan terulur dan meneteskan darah itu tepat diatas kalung yang selalu ia bawa bersama buku tua tersebut. Tiga tetes darah dan sebuah cahaya berwarna putih terang tiba−tiba membutakan matanya untuk sesaat. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara gerbang yang terbuka perlahan, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat mansion megah berdiri kokoh di depannya. Dominasi warna putih gading yang begitu klasik dan anggun. Rumah lawas yang dulunya dimiliki oleh kerajaan−kerajaan Inggris. Gerbangnya berwarna hitam setinggi 3 meter, dengan tembok besar dengan tinggi yang sama, mengelilingi rumah megah tersebut. Chanyeol bergegas menutupi luka di pergelangan tangannya dan meraih tas ransel yang ia bawa. Ia harus bergegas.

* * *

MAMA

* * *

Pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap dari bangunan tersebut adalah agung. Mansion ini menunjukkan keagungan pemiliknya. Beberapa kali ia melewati patung−patung manusia dengan berbagai pose. Seolah−olah mereka pernah hidup dan disihir menjadi patung. Bahkan ada beberapa patung anak kecil yang berlarian dengan wajah ketakutan. Apakah mereka sebenarnya hidup?

Pintu berukirkan emas menantinya di depan sana. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Merasakan tarikan yang kuat dari dalam sana. Seolah separuh jiwanya hidup di dalam bangunan tersebut.

"Rajaku..." bisiknya. Angin malam menerpanya secara perlahan. Dingin dan mencekam.

 _Krieet_

Di depan ruangan besar, aula mansion, terdapat beberapa patung orang berpakaian aneh. membungkuk dalam ke arah sebuah patung yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Patung seorang lelaki dengan pakaian khas raja abad pertengahan Eropa. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya begitu mengenali sosok tersebut. Sosok yang didambanya selama ini.

Patung itu dalam keadaan duduk. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi sedih.

Hingga Chanyeol mencapainya dan matanya bersiborok langsung ke dalam mata patung raja tersebut.

" _ **Chanyeolku...**_ "

Chanyeol sontak terjatuh. Bisikan itu terasa nyata. Memanggilnya dengan nada kesedihan dan penuh kerinduan. Mereka telah bertemu. Mereka akhirnya di pertemukan setelah beratus tahun lamanya. Rajanya juga merindukannya. Sama seperti perasaannya.

" _ **Chanyeol...**_ "

" **AAAARRRGGHHHH!** "

Tiba−tiba angin berhembus begitu kuat, membuatnya oleng. Suara gemerisik dari arah luar berubah menjadi jeritan seorang wanita. Begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. Dengan kesadaran penuh akan bahaya yang akan menyerangnya, ia segera berdiri. Berlari kearah patung tersebut. Memanggil nama rajanya beberapa kali namun tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Dalam keadaan panik Chanyeol segera membuka bukunya, membaca beberapa kalimat disana, namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Katakan padaku, katakan bagaimana caraku menghidupkanmu?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Tak ada jawaban, sementara keadaan semakin kacau dengan beberapa barang yang terbang melayang dan pecah tepat di bawah kakinya. Beberapa dinding retak dan daun−daun masuk ke dalam bangunan mansion. Teriakan−teriakan saling bersahutan. Seolah ada ratusan jiwa yang mengejarnya.

" **PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MILIKKU! KAU HANYA MILIKKU!** " teriakan itu semakin menjadi−jadi. Sosok penyihir itu datang, ia bisa merasakannya. Wanita itu mungkin telah berada di dekatnya karena ia merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

"Darah!"

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka perban yang menutupi lukanya. Dengan terburu−buru menekan lukanya hingga kembali mengeluarkan darah. Sebelum suara wanita itu mencapainya, ia telah berhasil menempelkan pergelangan tangannya pada bibir patung rajanya. Tak ada respon selama beberapa menit, matanya sudah berkabut seolah hilang kesadaran dan ia jatuh berlutut di depan patung itu. Chanyeol sudah akan pingsan sebelum akhirnya merasakan hisapan kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan mendapati sosok yang tadinya patung kini telah berubah menjadi manusia.

Mata keduanya terpaku satu sama lain.

"B−Baekhyun..." ujarnya lemah.

Sosok itu menghentikan hisapannya. Meraih kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman panjang di bibirnya. Rasa anyir bercambur madu seolah meledak dalam kecupan keduanya. Dalam keadaan lemah, Chanyeol menarik pinggang sosok itu lebih dekat. Memeluknya begitu erat seolah ia akan kehilangannya.

" **AAARRRGHHH!** "

Ciuman keduanya terlepas, menyisakan tubuh lemas Chanyeol dan sosok yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Bibir sosok itu melengkung keatas, tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Chanyeol harus mengakuinya, bahwa sosok dalam pelukannya benar−benar sangat sempurna. Lebih dari yang dilukiskan dalam bukunya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mendeskripsikan kecantikan yang dimiliki rajanya. Dan lebih dari semua kesempurnaan itu, sosok itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Akh!" Sosok itu tiba−tiba menguburkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan lehernya. Memberikan gigitan menyakitkan sebelum akhirnya menghisap darahnya kuat−kuat. Dalam hisapan itu, Chanyeol merasakan ada cairan lain yang masuk ke dalam nadinya. Membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas dan kesakitan luar biasa. Darahnya seolah bersatu dengan racun secara paksa. "Argh!"

" **TIDAAAAKKK!** " Di tengah kesakitan yang ia rasakan, Chanyeol dapat menangkap suara jeritan wanita penyihir itu, juga terpaan angin yang sangat besar menggores kulitnya.

"Aku akan memusnahkannya untukmu, Chanyeol." bisik sosok itu, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mengejang kuat, urat−urat muncul di lehernya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"B−Baek—AKH!"

"Kita akan bersama kembali..."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Chanyeol sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

THE ENDㅡ

* * *

OGP :

Ripiu juseyong~ ini FF Games CIC!


	8. Chapter 8, Another Dimension (CIC Game)

.

 **ANOTHER DIMENSION**

.

* * *

 **Selama** sebulan penuh, Chanyeol merasakan penderitaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu mengapa, setiap malam, nyawanya seolah tertarik pada dimensi lain dan matanya akan menyaksikan ratusan penyiksaan di suatu tempat asing. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya terbangun dengan bermandikan keringat. Sehari pun tak pernah terlewatkan oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh _itu_. Mimpi yang seolah nyata, seolah ia mampu merasakan kesedihan dan penderitaan setiap insan disana. Rasanya begitu sesak dan air mata seolah tak pernah kering dari kelopaknya.

Namun malam ini, terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

Ketika ia membuka mata karena mimpi buruk itu, ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah rumah tua asing dengan cahaya bulan yang merangkak masuk melalui jendela. Ragu-ragu ia menatap sekitarnya. Mengernyit ketika menemukan barang-barang lama berhiaskan jaring-jaring laba-laba. Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Pemandangan ini begitu asing. Terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

"Kau terbangun?" suara ringan nan lembut menyapanya. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapati seseorang asing berjalan pelan kearahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kenyaman aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Bibirnya terkatup memilih diam, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Seseorang itu mengenakan jubah gelap dengan kepala yang tertutupi kerudung jubahnya. Ia tak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena kegelapan yang memenuhi retina. Ia bergeming. Berpikir keras bagaimana ia bisa terbangun di tempat aneh dengan suasana yang sama anehnya.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ …" sosok itu memanggilnya.

Memanggil namanya dengan nada memuja. Ia terkesiap dengan rasa penasaran. Bagaimana sosok itu bisa tahu namanya?

"Ikutlah denganku."

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mata peri balas menatapnya. Jemari sosok itu begitu indah dan garis tangannya terlihat lembut. Tak mengerti kenapa ia meraih tangan itu dengan mudah. Membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh sosok yang lebih mungil darinya, keluar dari tempat aneh itu.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, ia menemukan hal-hal lebih aneh sekaligus menakjubkan di waktu bersamaan. Lukisan dalam rumah itu seolah hidup, tersenyum sopan ketika melihatnya. Perabotannya pun terlihat mencolok, berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat selama ini. Sapu ijuk diikat dengan batangan kayu berdiameter 4 cm beterbangan dengan sosok-sosok berjubah duduk diatasnya. Menatap keduanya penuh haru. Mata mereka memandangnya seolah-olah mereka menantikannya untuk terbangun. Namun anehnya, ia tak terkejut untuk hal yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingat sesuatu?" suara renyah tadi kembali menginterupsi rasa penasarannya.

"Ingat… apa?"

"Chanyeol," Sosok itu memandangnya dalam. Wajahnya diterpa lampu-lampu besar ruangan megah itu. Membuat wajahnya yang sama mungilnya tergambar jelas. Setiap lekuk nan indah, bola mata jernih dengan iris berwarna coklat mengagumkan. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa tatapan itu mampu membuatnya tenggelam. Tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa hangat. Ini sungguh aneh. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun—" Sosok lain memanggil. Atensi mereka jatuh pada sosok lain itu. Sosok bermata bulan dengan iris berwarna abu, senada dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya mengigatkan Chanyeol pada binatang lincah bernama rusa. Pemuda itu cantik, wajahnya penuh dengan kelembutan. Namun tak mampu membuat kehangatan yang sama dengan si mungil yang menggandengnya. "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Dia kelihatan aneh." bisik sosok itu. Bisikan yang mampu terdengar indera siapapun.

Si mungil Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian kembali menatapnya.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Apa benturan itu membuatnya hilang ingatan? Ini salahku…" Si mungil bersuara serak, nyaris menangis. Chanyeol tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah yang tak ia mengerti.

"Tidak mungkin." Si wajah rusa menatapnya. "Profesor Lee bilang dia tak apa-apa. Tak ada luka serius. Ya! Chanyeol- _ah_! Berhenti bercanda!"

"…."

Seluruh kegiatan dalam ruang besar itu terhenti seketika. Penasaran akan jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia sadar, tatapan bingungnya ini membuat orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Tapi ia bersumpah, bahwa ia tak mengenal tempat ini. Apalagi orang-orang berpakaian aneh di dalamnya.

"Siapa kalian?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Pandangan** Chanyeol jatuh pada si mungil yang membersihkan ruangannya. Sarang-sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi tempat ia membuka mata tadi mulai bersih dengan sapuan dari tongkat sepanjang dua jengkal yang di pegang si mungil itu. Bibir mungilnya berkali-kali merapal mantra yang keluarlah cahaya dari ujung tongkat tersebut. Berulang kali hingga ruangannya tampak lebih sempurna.

"Maaf, karena aku membawamu ke ruangan lama. Harusnya aku memindahkanmu ke kamarku."

"Apa ini nyata?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia menggeleng, merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Seolah palu besar tengah memukulnya dengan keras.

"Ugh—" Kepala tertunduk dalam.

Semua bayangan kesakitan itu kembali muncul. Membuat denyutan kepalanya semakin menggila. Bibirnya ia gigit, merasakan bumi berputar semakin cepat. Bayangin tongkat sihir saling beradu, membuat daya kuat layaknya petir saling menyambar, menumbangkan beberapa tubuh hingga menjadi abu. Diantara orang-orang yang menyodorkan tongkat itu, hadir wajah lain yang begitu mirip dengannya. Menyambut musuhnya dengan kilatan panas layaknya lava dari ujung tongkat sihirnya.

Matanya tajam, dingin, dan menusuk. Seperti ia dalam versi jahat.

"Argh!"

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun berujar panik, ikut menarik tangannya yang menjambaki rambut demi mengurangi rasa sakit itu. "Chanyeol!" Jemari halus itu menangkup pipinya. Menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan pandangan yang khawatir. Bibir ranumnya tak henti mengatakan padanya untuk mengambil nafas dan berusaha tenang.

Secara perlahan, kehangatan masuk ke dalam hatinya. Nafasnya berhembus normal dan pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Rasa lelah seolah menghantamnya.

"Dia… bukan aku kan?"

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Tidak. Ia ingat betul kalau dirinya hanyalah mahasiswa part time yang bekerja sebagai gitaris di sebuah café. Ia tinggal bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya di Seoul. Hidup di bawah atap sederhana selama dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit keinginan untuk menyakiti orang lain. Bahkan untuk berkata kasar pun ia tak sanggup.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa frustasi karena terjebak di tempat yang sama sekali tak ia kenali.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

" **Baekhyun…"**

"Hm?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir Chanyeolmu dan aku tertukar?" Senyuman Baekhyun luntur, tergantikan dengan raut bingung. "Aku tidak hilang ingatan, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Aku ingat dimana aku tinggal, siapa keluargaku, dan hal apa yang selama ini kulakukan, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mungkin saja… Park Chanyeolmu, dia ada di duniaku sekarang."

Hanya hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar.

"Chanyeol, kurasa ambisimu untuk menguasai _Liverno_ membuatmu gila."

"Aku benar-benar serius sekarang." Ia berdiri, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sejak tadi selalu menghindari tatapan matanya. Anak itu menciut, mengigit bibirnya dengan keras. "Apa… apa kau yang sengaja menukar dunia kami?" Baekhyun menoleh sangat cepat. Sejurus kemudian, memalingkannya lagi. Tanpa diberitahu pun Chanyeol menyadari hal tersebut. Baekhyunlah yang sengaja membawanya kesini.

"Kenapa?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"…."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"KARENA PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIKU!" Bibir ranum itu balas berteriak. Sosok menawan yang sempat dikagumi Chanyeol itu menutup wajahnya frustasi. "Dia selalu menolak kehadiranku. Dia membenciku, menyakitiku setiap waktu dengan ucapan-ucapan kasarnya. Aku—" Bibir itu mengeluarkan sebuah isakan menyakitkan. "—aku hanya ingin merasakan dicintai. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu melalui _Mirrouse_ , cermin untuk melihat dimensi lain. Aku melihat wajah yang sama, postur yang sama, namun dengan sifat yang begitu hangat."

"..."

"Aku berharap Chanyeolku akan seperti itu, tapi dia tidak!"

Dalam heningnya ruangan itu, tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Tangis tanpa suara yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit yang sama. Binar ceria yang terukir di mata sabitnya, tersembunyi ribuan kesakitan. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi buruknya di masa lalu.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Setelah** malam itu, Baekhyun mulai terbuka. Sedikit banyak mereka mulai saling memahami alasan mengapa Baekhyun membuatnya berada dalam dunia aneh ini. Ia juga tak dapat menyalahkan pemuda itu karena perasaannya tampak begitu dalam untuk Park Chanyeol. Mungkin ini takdir. Takdir yang aneh. Ia berusaha mungkin untuk beradaptasi dengan tempat ini sembari menunggu Baekhyun mencari cara untuk membuatnya pulang ke dimensinya.

"Baekhyun, kau ingat bagaimana kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Rautnya serius, membaca deretan mantra aneh yang ia tak mengerti sama sekali. "Aku hanya mencobanya sekali dan berhasil. Kurasa, waktu itu adalah saat-saat dimana aku sangat terpuruk. Chanyeol… kurasa rasa sakit hatiku membuat mantra itu benar-benar bekerja." Sejurus kemudian, pandangan keduanya bertemu. Saling terpaut membentuk ikatan serius yang menyentak permukaan hatinya. Menyelimutinya dengan hangat seketika.

"…."

"Cinta… jika yang membawamu datang adalah kebencianku pada Chanyeolku. Artinya, yang bisa mengembalikanmu adalah cinta." Jemari Baekhyun kembali membuka tiap halaman di buku tuanya yang lusuh. Membaca sederet abjad disana, namun mendesah ketika tak menemukan sesuatu. "Tak ada mantra yang bisa kugunakan." Ia memutuskan untuk meraih buku itu dan ikut mencarinya. Mengernyit ketika tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan disana.

"Siapa yang harus jatuh cinta? Chanyeolmu… atau aku?"

Baekhyun termenung. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan bibirnya tergigit kuat-kuat. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Mengingat setiap waktu yang ia habiskan untuk mengejar cinta Park Chanyeol. Berbagai penolakan dan rasa sakit hati. Semua bertumpuk layaknya sampah dalam dadanya dan membuatnya sesak. Jubah yang dikenakannya menjadi satu-satunya benda yang ia jadikan pelampiasan. Diremasnya benda itu dengan erat hingga kusut.

"Baek—"

"Aku membencinya."

Matanya melirik tangan si mungil. Ia pikir, ia harus membuat Baekhyun melupakan semua ini dan kembali menerima Chanyeolnya.

* * *

 **e)(o**

* * *

 **Dalam** usahanya membuat Baekhyun mengingat hal-hal manis yang telah ia lakukan untuk Chanyeolnya, ia justru terjatuh pada pesona pemuda mungil itu. Ketika si mungil itu tersenyum atau tertawa, selalu menariknya mendekat. Seolah-olah ada magnet kuat yang tercipta secara misterius. Membawanya pada perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun di dunianya.

Ia rasa ia jatuh cinta.

Pada sosok mungil yang sebenarnya mencintai dirinya dalam versi lain.

Semakin jauh ia meniti sudut hati pemuda itu, semakin tahu pula ia jika Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeolnya. Jika ia bisa, ia pasti akan menggantikan sosok kejam itu. Lagipula mereka sangat mirip. Dan Baekhyun membawanya ke dunia ini karena Baekhyun menginginkan sosok sepertinya. Tetapi semakin ia memikirkannya, hanya kekecewaan yang tercipta.

"Baekhyun… kau merindukannya?"

"…."

"Baek?"

"Aku… selalu merindukan Chanyeol."

"…."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan ritme lambat dan nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali. Berdenyut-denyut ngilu, menghantam tiap sarafnya dengan penuh siksa. Ia memegang erat kepalanya, suara-suara dalam dirinya seolah memanggil nyawanya. Menariknya begitu kuat. Ditengah rasa yang menyiksa, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan khawatir. Dorongan dari jemarinya rasanya menghilang. Sesuatu menyeret lengannya begitu kuat, membawanya pada dimensi kosong dan hampa. Membawa dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan refleksinya.

Chanyeol dari dunia Baekhyun.

Menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh airmata.

"Aku mencintainya…" Suaranya serak, tersiksa oleh sesuatu. "Aku selalu mencintainya." Sosok itu bersimpuh di depannya, menangis tanpa suara. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Merasakan sakit yang sama.

"…."

"Biarkan aku kembali padanya… Baekhyunku…"

"…."

"Aku mencintainya…"

Suara-suara itu memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat kabut putih memenuhi retinanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan mata. Rasa sesak yang menyiksa berangsur menghilang. Meninggalkan tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di suatu tempat. Bau-bau menyengat mulai memasuki inderanya. Dalam keadaan mata terpejam, telinganya mampu mendengar suara-suara tak asing yang selama ini selalu ia dengar setiap harinya. Kakaknya… ibunya… semakin jelas terdengar.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol- _ah_!"

Meskipun kelopaknya terasa masih berat, ia memaksakan diri untuk membukanya. Ketika cahaya secara perlahan masuk ke dalam retinanya dan mulai membentuk refleksi sosok-sosok yang ia rindukan, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat seharusnya.

"Syukurlah! Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Rumahnya.


	9. Chapter 9, The Light Is In His Eyes

**SUMMARY :**

Park Chanyeol pikir, ia hanya sekedar tertarik. Tapi semakin lama, sosok yang selalu menyembunyikan sebelah matanya dibalik penutup itu terlihat begitu bercahaya dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Apa Chanyeol mulai merasakan tanda-tanda cinta? Atau semua akan berakhir dalam beberapa penolakan saja? BL. CHANBAEK

* * *

.

" **THE LIGHT IN HIS EYES"**

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol. Baekhyun**

 **BL. Romance. School Life. Oneshoot.**

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** menatap sudut kelas barunya dengan dahi berkerut, sementara kupingnya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar oleh teman-teman barunya. Para gadis mengerubunginya seperti lebah sementara para pemuda berebut untuk duduk dengannya. Sebagai seorang model, musisi, dan aktor, siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol? Dia adalah murid SMA dengan segudang prestasi di dunia entertainment. Dia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ramah dan selalu memperhatikan fansnya tanpa memilih-milih.

Dia juga disebut-sebut sebagai Boyfriend Material.

Semua orang menyukainya, namun Chanyeol tak pernah sedikit pun terlihat berkencan dengan seseorang. Sejak debut, belum ada yang benar-benar menjadi kekasihnya seperti yang selalu digosipkan di media-media. Meskipun dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengencani banyak gadis sekaligus, Chanyeol tidak suka memberikan hatinya secara percuma. Dia mencari seseorang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan merelakan hidupnya pada orang yang dikasihi. Dia ingin mencari seseorang yang juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Bahkan jika suatu saat kepopulerannya lenyap, dia ingin seseorang itu tetap berada di sampingnya selalu. Dan dia belum menemukan seseorang yang seperti itu.

Namun di hari pertamanya pindah di SOPA, seseorang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut merah maroon dengan penutup mata berwarna putih terpasang di wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya sangat licin dan glowing, mirip perempuan. Chanyeol bisa menebak kulit tubuhnya pun halus dalam sekali lihat. Sementara jemarinya yang memegang buku terlihat sangat lentik dan cantik. Matanya sipit dengan bulu mata yang lumayan panjang. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu bersinar diantara teman-teman barunya. Dia sangat pendiam, duduk sendiri dan bahkan tak menoleh padanya. Seolah tak memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang artis yang tiba-tiba menjadi teman sekelasnya.

Hingga rasa penasarannya benar-benar mengganggu dan ketika seluruh atensi kelas telah terpaku sepenuhnya pada sang guru, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya pada teman sebangkunya, Kim Jongin.

"Jongin- _ssi_?"

"Ya?" Dengan mata penuh bintang-bintang bertaburan, Jongin menyahut.

"Dia siapa?" tunjuknya dengan dagu dan Jongin refleks menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sosok lain dikelasnya yang duduk sendiri tanpa teman dan sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru.

"Dia Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Byun Baekhyun?

Namanya indah sekali, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia menggunakan penutup mata? Apakah matanya sakit? Dan, kenapa dia duduk sendirian?"

"Wow, wow, tenang-tenanglah, Mr. Park." Jongin terkekeh tanpa suara yang berarti. Tak ingin membuat sang guru menoleh kearah mereka. "Kau tertarik padanya, huh?" Mata Chanyeol memandangnya tidak suka namun Jongin tak sedikit pun menghilangkan ekspresi menyebalkan di wajahnya. "Dia Byun Baekhyun, si penyendiri. Tidak benar-benar sendiri sih. Dia punya kakak kandung yang sekolah disini juga, namanya Kris Wu."

"Seorang Wu?"

"Ya, orang tuanya bercerai dan Baekhyun menggunakan marga ibunya. Dia sangat jarang berbicara, aku saja hampir lupa seperti apa suaranya. Tapi—" Jongin menatap depan kelasnya barang sebentar untuk mengecek gurunya dan ketika sang guru sibuk menulis-nulis sesuatu, ia kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Kau harus mendengarnya menyanyi di kelas vocal. Dia pernah menyanyi sekali dan itu benar-benar suara termerdu yang pernah ku dengar. Sayang, setelah itu Baekhyun tak pernah mau bernyanyi lagi. Jika ujian kesenian, dia akan dibiarkan ujian sendiri bersama guru pembimbing, bukan dengan kita dan semua seperti sebuah kebiasaan sekarang. Kita sudah tidak heran lagi."

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama dan Jongin semakin antusias pada perhatian sang aktor.

"Dan soal matanya, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu itu sakit atau tidak. Banyak rumor mengenai mata kanan yang ditutupinya itu. Ada yang bilang dia kecelakaan dan kehilangan penglihatannya. Ada yang bilang jika bola matanya hilang karena kanker. Ada juga yang bilang jika matanya membawa kutukan." Lalu Jongin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja yang terakhir itu terdengar konyol."

"..."

"Ada yang ingin kau tahu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan gambarku." Chanyeol mendengus melihat buku Jongin penuh dengan gambar kartun Detective Conan dibandingkan catatan sekolah.

Chanyeol sekali lagi melempar kepalanya ke belakang, menemukan sosok di pojok itu tengah menatap ke depan dengan serius. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi dengan paras cantik ditambah dengan penutup mata seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol merasa sangat penasaran dibuatnya. Ingin mengenal sosok itu lebih jauh. Karena demi apapun, sosok Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Setelah** berhasil melewati gerombolan lebah yang menyerangnya, Chanyeol akhirnya memiliki waktu untuk mencari-cari Baekhyun yang menghilang sejak jam istirahat tadi. Dengan bermodalkan insting –jelas saja dia tidak tahu letak-letak ruangan atau bahkan taman disini, dia akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di depan gedung olah raga indoor. Sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam legam. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kernyitan.

Kekasihnya kah?

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di pot besar sebuah pohon yang berada paling dekat dengan posisi mereka, sehingga ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan keduanya. Pohon ini memang tidak seratus persen membantu persembunyiannya. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih untuk berpura-pura bodoh dan bermain ponselnya seperti siswa yang menghabiskan waktu dengan dunianya tanpa peduli sekitar.

" _Hyung_ akan mengikuti turnamen untuk seminggu ke depan, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik disini. Jangan biarkan siapapun mendekatimu jika dia berniat menyakitimu."

Kakaknya?

"Aku mengerti."

Suaranya?

"Baiklah, _hyung_ berangkat sekarang."

"Hm, hati-hati, _hyung_. Makanlah dengan baik."

"Tentu, sayang."

Chanyeol baru kali ini menemukan seseorang yang memiliki suara seindah itu untuk di dengar. Begitu nyaman di gendang telinganya. Ia bahkan terlalu terbuai hingga tak sadar jika sebuah bus sekolah telah membawa sosok tinggi besar itu pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun ikut terkejut hingga ponsel ditangannya jatuh yang kemudian tertampik oleh tangannya sendiri. Ponsel itu melayang tepat di depan Baekhyun hingga jatuh dengan begitu kerasnya. Sial. Itu ponsel baru!

Tangan kecil Baekhyun bergerak untuk memungutnya dan kemudian terulur padanya.

"Ini."

"T-Terima kasih." Dia menemukan suaranya tergagap ketika melihat pandangan dari sosok di depannya. Itu sangat menghipnotis dan membuat jantungnya tanpa sadar bertalu nyaring. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tubuh itu berbalik tanpa curiga sedikit pun. Namun ketika Baekhyun akan melangkah lagi, Chanyeol berteriak, "Byun Baekhyun!" Lalu langkahnya terhenti bersamaan dengan satu langkah kecil kaki Chanyeol kearahnya. "Mau makan siang denganku?"

"Aku tidak makan di kantin."

"Kita akan mencari tempat berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Kau sengaja?"

"Apanya?"

"Duduk disana dan berniat berbicara denganku?" Chanyeol bersumpah ada nada tidak senang dalam kalimat Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya kikuk. Merasa ditolak untuk pertama kali adalah hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya yang sempurna. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan senyum paling bodoh yang pernah ditunjukkannya. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menebaknya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi."

"T-Tapi—"

Baekhyun benar-benar pergi setelahnya. Setelah menolak ajakan makan siang bersama Park Chanyeol, sang aktor terkenal. Luar biasa. Jika para pencari berita berhasil masuk ke dalam SOPA, dia pasti sudah menjadi _headline news_ sekarang.

"Aish."

Namun penolakan itu bukanlah akhir. Mendengar suara Baekhyun dan sikap Baekhyun yang anti padanya. Entah mengapa justru terlihat berkali lipat lebih menarik. Ia harus mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam dan menemukan rahasia-rahasia apa yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk menarik perhatiannya sampai seperti ini. Apa yang ada padanya? Mengapa begitu adiktif? Kenapa bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar tanpa tahu malu?

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Bukan** sekali dua kali Chanyeol nekat mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, namun dua bulan sejak kepindahannya dia selalu mengekori Baekhyun seperti orang sinting. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi jika orang lain melihatnya aneh. Ia bahkan memberanikan diri mengajak Baekhyun makan siang ditengah-tengah lorong, diantara banyaknya orang yang menginginkannya. Dia pikir Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup menolak karena mereka di depan umum, namun tidak. Pemuda manis itu tetap saja menolaknya meskipun dicibir oleh banyak orang.

Bukan dia yang mendapat predikat 'tidak tahu malu', melainkan Baekhyun, karena dianggap bodoh menolak tawaran makan siang dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hari ini pun hanya kegagalan yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Jongin berusaha menjadi teman baiknya dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang jatuh dan menyemangatinya ketika helaan nafas berulang kali keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika mereka akan berputar ke kantin –setelah insiden penolakan Baekhyun lagi, matanya menemukan sosok Kris Wu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dia tebak. Ah, sial. Apa kakaknya akan memarahinya karena telah mengganggu sang adik?

"Kita harus bicara." Dengan isyarat anggukan, Jongin pun membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan bersama Kris untuk membicarakan persoalan yang jelas tidak jauh-jauh dari topik Baekhyun.

Ruang kesehatan, menjadi pilihan mereka.

Kris duduk dengan penuh kharisma diatas ranjang, tangannya terlipat sementara matanya menatap penuh penilaian pada Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi berambut abu itu semakin kikuk oleh tatapan mematikan seperti itu. Seolah ia ditelanjangi di depan ribuan fans-nya.

"Kenapa kau mendekati adikku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Langsung pada topik, benar-benar menakutkan.

"Aku tertarik padanya." akunya jujur, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Jika itu hanya ketertarikan sementara, sebaiknya buang perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun dipermainkan oleh playboy sepertimu." Kalimat terakhir Kris nyatanya membuat Chanyeol tersulut. Meskipun dia banyak fans, banyak orang yang menginginkanya, dia tidak pernah sekali pun mempermainkan perasaan mereka apalagi mengencani mereka satu persatu. Setidaknya dia adalah orang yang menghargai perasaan tulus yang orang sebut _cinta_.

"Hei, Tuan. Aku tidak pernah mengencani siapapun. Apalagi sampai menyakiti perasaan mereka."

"Siapa yang tahu. Kau adalah aktor sensasional." Kris menggedik dan Chanyeol benar-benar telah kehilangan rasa kikuk dan malu yang dirasakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dominasi Kris menguar begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pernah. Jadi, jangan membuatku marah."

"Jauhi adikku."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang aku tertarik padanya!" Kris berdecih.

"Dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat lembut. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dengan yang berbahaya sepertimu. Tidakkah kau sadar, posisimu sebagai seorang artis akan mengancamnya? Orang akan mulai menyadari kehadirannya dan akan mulai mencemooh kekurangannya. Apa kau bahkan tidak sadar gara-gara kau Baekhyun jadi takut pergi ke sekolah? Fans-fansmu itu begitu menakutkan baginya. Meskipun dia bisa menyakiti mereka sebaik aku menyakitimu, tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya. Terlebih pada gadis-gadis yang menggilaimu."

Hening setelahnya.

Chanyeol mulai sadar pada kekhawatiran Kris.

"Apa dia menyukaiku?"

"Jangan besar kepala."

"Jika dia tidak menyukaiku, dia tidak akan ragu untuk bertemu denganku dan mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Iya kan? Jika berkata bahwa dia tidak menyukaiku dan memintaku untuk berhenti, jika Baekhyun mengatakannya di depanku, aku pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya." Nafas Chanyeol terdengar kasar dan dadanya kembang kempis menahan amarah. Dia mengucapkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya dalam sekali hembusan. Cukup membuat dadanya ikut sesak. "Tapi dia tidak melakukannya kan? Justru senior yang datang kesini dan memintaku. Itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak berani bertatap mata denganku."

"Dia melakukannya karena dia muak denganmu."

 _Deg._

"Dia tak ingin menemuimu karena dia membencimu sebanyak ketertarikanmu padanya."

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Park Chanyeol. Jika perasaanmu hanya sekedar ketertarikan, lupakan saja niatmu untuk mendekati adikku. Masih banyak gadis cantik dan baik yang mau menjadi milikmu." Kris berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu dan mulai memegang gagangnya untuk dibuka. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. "Meskipun kalian saling suka pun, kalian tidak boleh bersama. Kau itu seperti bintang yang terlalu jauh untuk diraih."

Dan pintu pun ditutup rapat dari luar.

Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu? Bukan Baekhyun yang menjadi bintang yang sulit digapai, melainkan dia?

Apa itu berarti? Baekhyun juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya?

Telapak Chanyeol jatuh pada dadanya yang berdebar keras. Rasa ini... rasa ingin memiliki dan melindungi... apa dia... benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta?

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Sudah** seminggu terlewati begitu saja. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menemui Baekhyun dikarenakan jadwal syuting mini drama-nya dengan aktris asal China, Zaowei, telah dimulai. Sementara tugas-tugas sekolahnya pun terpaksa ia kerjakan di lokasi syuting ketika sedang _break_. Sering kali Chanyeol kehilangan fokus ketika sedang beradegan dan akhirnya teguranlah yang ia dapatkan berkali-kali.

Chanyeol sesekali mengirim pesan pada Jongin –ia putuskan untuk hanya berteman dengan Jongin, si konyol, sekedar menanyakan tugas atau kabar Baekhyun. Semakin sering Jongin bercerita, semakin gundahlah dia.

" _Hyung_ , apa besok masih ada jadwal?"

"Besok hari minggu, kau free." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara rasa lelah dipundaknya seolah terangkat semua.

"Bolehkah aku menemui temanku?"

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Teman sekolahku."

"Asal bukan seorang gadis atau pemuda cantik yang bisa menimbulkan rumor." Taunya bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah dan itu membuat managernya, Suho, hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kau mendapatkanku." Kalimat itu adalah kalimat persetujuan dari manager sekaligus kakak yang membimbingnya selama ini. Ia nyaris memekik kekanakan sebelum Suho mencercanya dengan wejangan. "Tapi ingat, berhati-hatilah dalam tindakanmu. Juga, kalau bisa jangan berkencan dengan siapa pun untuk saat ini..."

"Aku tidak—" Tapi ucapan itu tersendat. Menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di dahi sang manager. "T-Tapi dalam waktu dekat, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang pemuda di sekolahku."

"Astagaaaa." Suho mengerang frustasi. Chanyeol memang selalu mematuhinya. Namun tak jarang pula pemuda tinggi itu memberontak. Seperti saat ini, jika seorang Chanyeol memiliki keinginan kuat, benar-benar sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia akan mendesak Suho sampai managernya itu menyerah. Dia akan melakukan apapun sampai Suho memberikan apa yang dia mau. Tetapi kenapa harus sekarang? Ketika ia sedang berada di puncak popularitas setelah enam tahun debutnya, dia justru membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan mendekati seorang pemuda.

Chanyeol hanya meringis kecil dan saat sutradara memanggilnya, ia pun berlari secepat kilat, sekaligus menghindar dari amukan Suho yang sudah memerah di tempatnya. Melihat punggung si aktor telah berlalu, Suho hanya menatapnya sendu.

"Semoga karirnya akan baik-baik saja. Hhh."

Setelah selesai syuting, Chanyeol berangkat sendiri dengan menaiki taksi ke alamat rumah Baekhyun yang telah diberikan Jongin. Namun, senyumnya luntur ketika mendapati kediaman Baekhyun benar-benar sepi malam itu. Saat bertanya pada tetangganya, seorang bibi berkata jika Baekhyun pergi ke China bersama kakak dan ibunya. Ayah Baekhyun sedang sakit keras disana. Malam itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk merindukan Baekhyun- _nya_.

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Lagi-lagi** Chanyeol menghela nafas pagi itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan pelajaran telah dimulai. Dia tak sekali pun mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan ayahnya? Apa Baekhyun sedang bersedih? Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Rasa tertarik dalam dirinya tiba-tiba saja sudah menjadi perasaan lain. Perasaan yang nyaris membuatnya seperti orang sinting. Jongin satu-satunya orang yang menyadari alasan mengapa Chanyeol bersikap sedemikian rupa, sementara fans-nya sekedar tahu jika Chanyeol hanya kelelahan.

"Kau baik?"

"Tidak. Aku rindu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aktor sepertimu sangat melankolis diluar peran yang kau lakoni." Bola mata Chanyeol berputar malas. Ia memilih diam. Tak ingin berdebat dengan Jongin untuk hal sepele. Pemuda jangkung itu menatap punggung gurunya tanpa minat. Suara detik jam dan goresan kapur diatas _greenboard_ menjadi latar keheningan kelasnya. Ada beberapa siswa tertidur dan ada pula yang sibuk berdandan atau makan. Sebagian nyawa mereka masih tertinggal dirumah sehingga satu dua anak saja yang benar-benar mengikuti kelas.

Tiga puluh menit berjalan demikian hingga geseran pintu kelas mulai mengganggu perhatian seluruh siswa dan guru.

Seseorang masuk dan itu adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seketika menegakkan badannya.

"Oh Baekhyun, aku sudah menerima telepon ibumu. Silahkan duduk." Baekhyun dengan ekspresi layunya membungkuk pada sang guru sebelum berjalan kearah bangkunya. Tanpa banyak yang menyadari, Chanyeol segera melompat menempati kursi kosong di bangku Baekhyun —yang memang hanya berjarak satu meja dengan kursinya di depan. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata. Pemuda mungil –yang memang sedang berjalan ke arah bangkunya– itu tersentak ketika tubuh mereka berpapasan dan itu membuat senyuman tercetak di wajah Chanyeol.

"Hai."

Baekhyun meletakkan ranselnya dan duduk dikursi kosong. Memberikan seluruh atensinya pada sang guru.

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

"Baiklah, kau hanya akan mendengarku kalau begitu." Chanyeol duduk menyamping dengan mata yang tak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun, mengabaikan tatapan siswa lain yang menyadari tindakannya. "Aku merindukanmu... begitu banyak sampai aku bingung harus melampiaskannya pada siapa." Chanyeol memulai. Senyumnya melebar menyadari ada rona tipis di kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun meskipun wajah anak itu sangat datar. "Setelah aku memikirkan kata-kata kakakmu, aku telah mengambil keputusan yang tak akan pernah aku sesali."

"..."

"Baekhyun..."

"..."

"Aku akan berjuang. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka bermain-main."

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"Sangat... sangat menyukaimu."

"..."

"I love you."

"DAEBAAAKK! HOT NEWS! PARK CHANYEOL MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Murid di depan bangku Baekhyun menjerit heboh. Sepertinya dia tengah menguping pembicaraan keduanya –meski secara harfiah hanya Chanyeol yang berbicara. Seluruh kelas langsung memberikan perhatiannya pada dua sosok yang berada di pojokan.

"MWOYAA!"

"WOAAH."

Begitu pula dengan sang guru yang melihat aneh kearah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa duduk disitu?"

"Saya akan pindah kesini, _seonsaengnim_." Bukannya mendapat larangan, sang guru tersenyum dengan penuh kharisma dan memberikan anggukan. Chanyeol mulai sadar, banyak orang yang sebenarnya memperhatikan dan khawatir pada sikap penyendiri Baekhyun. Hanya saja, tidak ada diantara mereka yang berhasil membuat perubahan untuk kehidupan sekolah Baekhyun. Jadi disini, Chanyeol akan merubah seluruh persepsi teman-temannya pada sosok misterius Baekhyun dan membuat mereka menyukainya tanpa melihat kekurangannya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial.

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** dan Baekhyun berakhir di taman yang terletak ditengah-tengah gedung. Kelas mereka berakhir lebih cepat sehingga Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol pergi dari kelasnya diiringi tatapan heboh seluruh teman sekelasnya. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai dilantai bawah, teman-temannya masih melihat mereka dari lantai tiga dimana kelasnya berada. Baekhyun berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mengusap-usap tengkuknya sembari menatap bagaimana bahu Baekhyun naik turun seolah menahan sesuatu yang bercokol dihatinya.

"Berhenti."

"Huh?"

"Berhenti menggangguku!"

"Aku tidak."

"KAU SELALU MENGGANGGUKU! KAU MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU!" Bentakan Baekhyun nyatanya membawa luka. Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut oleh ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Segala pemikiran negatif mampir di kepalanya yang dangkal. Apa sebegitu bencinya Baekhyun melihatnya? Apa benar-benar tidak ada secuil perasaan yang sama dengan miliknya? Chanyeol masih menatapnya, memandang penuh kesedihan tepat pada mata berkaca-kaca milik Baekhyun. Bahkan setetes liquid keluar lebih dulu dari kelopak mata sebelah kanannya. Mata yang selama ini ditutupi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa sedih sekaligus bersalah.

"Kau membenciku?"

"Ya."

Dada Chanyeol semakin berdenyut. Diam-diam menelan ludah demi mengurangi perasaan mengganjal dari hatinya.

"Kalau begitu... lihat mataku dan katakan itu! Katakan padaku kalau aku tidak berhak menganggumu. Kalau aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lebih lama. Bahwa aku tidak akan punya sedikit pun kesempatan untuk memilikimu." Namun pemuda yang lebih mungil memalingkan wajahnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, Chanyeol tak mampu menebaknya.

"Aku membencimu."

"Lihat padaku, Baek."

"AKU MEMBEN—"

"AWAS!" Tarikan secepat kilat membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

 _Dug. Ttak._

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menatap syok pada beberapa butir telur mentah pecah tepat dibawah kaki mereka. Kepala Chanyeol seketika mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis berada di lantai empat menatapi mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak mampu Chanyeol tangkap dengan jelas. Gadis itu langsung berlari ketika tertangkap basah oleh mata telanjangnya. Dalam hati Chanyeol bersyukur telah menggunakan kontak lens minus hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol lekas bertanya dan mengecek keadaan Baekhyun dan yang lebih mungil hanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi oleh rasa kaget.

"CHANYEOL- _AH_? KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" teriakan Jongin terdengar diantara riuhnya siswa yang melihat kejadian itu. Diacungkannya jari jempolnya dan ia balas berteriak pada Jongin untuk menangkap pelaku yang hendak melempari Baekhyun dengan telur-telur tersebut. Chanyeol baru saja akan berlari pergi sebelum Baekhyun menarik lengannya hingga tubuhnya kembali berbalik.

"A-Aku ikut."

"Baiklah, ayo!" Digenggamnya jemari Baekhyun dan menariknya lembut.

Keduanya akhirnya berlari kearah satu-satunya jalan bagi pelaku itu. Yakni, atap sekolah.

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

" **Kenapa** kau melakukannya, hah?! Kau sasaeng?!"

"Argh!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara Jongin dari balik pintu atap. Baekhyun berlari mendahuluinya. Dan ketika pintu benar-benar telah terbuka, terlihatlah seorang gadis yang penampilannya berantakan tengah ditahan oleh Jongin. Gadis itu menatap sengit pada Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu mendekat. Takut hal-hal buruk akan terjadi, Chanyeol melangkah maju untuk memberi perlindungan pada Baekhyun di balik punggungnya.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa menyakiti Baekhyun." tanyanya berusaha untuk tidak membentak karena dia benar-benar sedang menahan amarah sekarang.

"..."

"Kau fans-ku?" Gadis itu menoleh segera, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak suka jika aku mendekati Baekhyun?" Lalu isakan kecil dan gelengan menjadi jawaban gadis itu. Chanyeol menatap bingung, sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk melepaskan cengkeraman pada gadis itu. "Lalu apa alasanmu melakukannya? Jelaskan padaku agar aku bisa mengerti maumu."

"D-Dia... hiks..." Gadis menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah sementara Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan sedihnya. "Dia bahkan tidak mencintaimu, _oppa._ Kenapa kau harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang bahkan lebih dingin daripada lantai yang kupijak? Hiks. _Oppa_ bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, lebih mencintai _oppa,_ bukan orang yang selalu menjungkirbalikkan perasaan _oppa._ " Lagi-lagi gadis itu terisak. Dari sanalah Chanyeol bisa merasakan berapa banyak cinta yang telah diberikan oleh fans-nya. Tatapannya berubah melembut dan Chanyeol memegang pundak gadis itu. Diam-diam melirik _nametag_ -nya.

"Sooyoung- _ah_..." Kepala gadis itu terangkat, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan cinta yang teramat besar dari sana. "Akulah yang memiliki perasaan itu. Dan perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diakhiri. Terima kasih untuk seluruh perhatianmu, tapi percayalah Baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu." Mata bulat Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan pemuda mungil itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Senyum kecut langsung terbentuk di bibir _kissable_ -nya. "Aku hanya perlu mengetuk hatinya lebih dalam dan dia akan menunjukkan betapa lembut dirinya."

"..."

"Jadi, Park Sooyoung, terima kasih karena telah memperhatikanku, mempercayaiku, mencintaiku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu."

"A-Apa _oppa_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Percayalah pada pilihanku."

Jongin pikir akan ada adegan dramatis disini. Namun gadis tadi hanyalah seorang fans yang sangat mengkhawatirkan perasaan Chanyeol. Memang, Chanyeol seolah dipermainkan Baekhyun saja. Namun melihat bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang mungkin luput dari penglihatannya selama ini. Bahwa mungkin... keduanya sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi, dia bergerak untuk menarik lengan gadis itu. Menariknya lembut dan membawanya pergi dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang harus menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau membelaku?"

"Aku tidak membelamu." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun mendengus. Ekspresi kekesalan yang baru ia temukan selain ekspresi marah dan dingin yang biasa digunakannya. Pemuda jangkung itu bergerak untuk mendekati Baekhyun, sementara yang lebih mungil tak sedikit pun beranjak dair tempatnya. Seolah-olah memang tengah menunggu Chanyeol. Dan pemikiran seperti itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi kau peduli." Yang lebih tinggi mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya memberikan pelukan pada tubuh Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil itu tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tak membalas, namun dia juga tak menolak. Dia tanpa sadar justru menitikberatkan seluruh tubuhnya pada kehangat Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang selalu candu. "Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukannya.

* * *

.

 **e)(o**

.

* * *

 **Semilir** angin berhembus pelan. Cukup menyegarkan meskipun matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya. Atap sekolah memang tempat yang sangat umum dijadikan sebagai lokasi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Untungnya, mereka disini ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, sehingga atap tidak akan terlalu ramai oleh siswa lain. Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke samping kiri, menatap sosok Baekhyun yang sibuk memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian benda tak kasat mata itu. Meskipun terhalang penutup mata, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas jika Baekhyun memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Ketika berkedip, benda itu akan menyentuh kulit pipinya dengan mudah.

Sangat menggemaskan.

Juga, sangat cantik.

"Ah, sial."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka sedetik setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Si pemilik rambut merah itu menoleh dengan kernyitan dahi.

"Kau mengumpatiku?"

"T-Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari dekat." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan begitu bodoh. Namun senyumnya justru mengundang senyum lain yang lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Baekhyun... dia tersenyum padanya? Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa melihat senyuman seindah itu. Hah, begitu mudahnya sosok ini membuatnya jatuh cinta?

"Apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Semuanya."

"Termasuk—" Baekhyun menunjuk penutup matanya yang berwarna putih dengan jemarinya dan Chanyeol menangkapnya untuk menyembunyikannya dibalik genggaman.

"Semuanya." Tatapan teduh Chanyeol beradu dengan milik Baekhyun. Jantung saling berdebar seolah membuat percakapan batin yang hanya dipahami oleh mereka sendiri. Kehangatan dari jemari Chanyeol pun membuat perasaan Baekhyun menjadi semakin baik tiap detiknya. Apa cinta itu akan terbalas? "Bahkan jika kau hanya melihatku dengan sebelah matamu, aku tetap menyukainya." Jemari Chanyeol menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun yang melihat dari segala sisi, bahwa Baekhyun terlihat sempurna meskipun dia memiliki kekurangan. "Kau cantik."

"Tidak." Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol perlahan. "Suatu saat kau pasti akan terkejut, ketakutan, lalu meninggalkanku." Ada tatapan sedih disana dan banyak ekspresi yang tak pernah ingin Chanyeol lihat lagi. Tidak boleh ada guratan luka di wajah itu. Tidak satu pun. "Aku terlihat seperti... monster?" Lagi-lagi mata sayu itu menatapnya dengan sedih. Membawa goresan lain di hati Chanyeol. Mengapa Baekhyun begitu rendah diri? Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia harus membuat tembok setinggi mungkin? "Aku takut kau menyesal telah mengenalku. Jadi, sebelum semua itu menyakitiku, membawa perasaan yang lebih besar lagi... tolong menyerahlah Chanyeol. Menyerahlah padaku."

"Apa karena mata itu? Itu hanya sebuah luka, Baek. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa mendapatkan penglihatanmu kembali. Kau pasti—"

"Mataku tidak terluka, Yeol. Mataku baik-baik saja."

"A-Apa?"

"Dia tidak terluka, dia hanya... berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jelas Chanyeol tidak mengerti semua perkataan Baekhyun. Jika itu hanya luka, itu pasti sembuh suatu saat. Jika itu permanen pun, Chanyeol tetap akan melabuhkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan bergerak diantara helai rambutnya. Mencari-cari pengikat yang tersembunyi disana sebelum akhirnya melepaskan simpul-simpul yang ada dan berhasil melonggarkan penutup matanya. Tangannya gemetar ketika melakukannya dan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk ketika penutup mata itu terlepas dan Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana tangan kecil Baekhyun mencengkeram erat penutup matanya. Perlahan, kepala Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya ikut berdebar untuk hal yang belum ia ketahui. Namun seluruh pertanyaan yang mampir di kepalanya, serta semua pikiran negatif yang sempat mampir, akhirnya semuanya menghilang begitu saja karena jawabannya ada di depannya.

Ia telah melihatnya sendiri...

Rahasia Baekhyun.

Matanya adalah heterochromia.

Jika warna mata normal Baekhyun adalah coklat almond, maka iris mata sebelahnya adalah dark-grey. Mata itu seolah bersinar cerah dibawah cahaya matahari. Memantulkan wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas. Detik demi detik dilalui Chanyeol hanya untuk menikmati keindahan mata tersembunyi Baekhyun. Ia begitu terpesona olehnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran lain. Chanyeol mungkin saja merasa aneh dan _ngeri_ melihat warna iris mata yang tidak sinkron seperti ini. Hal itu membuat nyalinya menciut dan ia mulai berkecil hati.

"Ini... menakutkan... kan?"

"Kau—" Baekhyun berusaha menatap Chanyeol meskipun sangat sulit. Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak mudah ia tebak. "Apa kau menyembunyikan keindahan itu selama hidupmu?"

Hah?

Indah?

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan dan tangan besarnya tiba-tiba saja sudah mendarat di kedua pipi tembamnya. Menariknya lebih dekat hingga ia mampu merasakan hembusan mint dari nafas Chanyeol.

"Kau berkali lipat cantik, Baek." Hidung Chanyeol mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. "Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun. Kau sempurna sekali. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Lalu bibir Chanyeol mendarat begitu saja pada ranumnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali seolah tidak ada hari esok. Membuat debaran di dalam diri Baekhyun semakin menggila.

"Chanyeol..." Hati Baekhyun tentu saja berbunga. Ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya dan betapa bahagianya dia karena diterima pertama kali oleh orang yang juga disukainya. Tanpa peduli pada keanehan yang ia punya.

"Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Membawa gentaran pada permukaan kulit Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu memejamkan matanya, menerima segala perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Kecupan, ciuman, hembusan nafas dan segala kenyaman dari Chanyeol tengah ia rasakan kini. Dalam hati, ia juga ingin mencoba. Menyerahkan hatinya pada pemuda tinggi itu. Memberi kesempatan pada seseorang yang telah memuji kekurangannya.

"..."

" **Don't you know how perfect you are?** "

* * *

.

 **END**

.

* * *

 **OGP [Obrolan Gak Penting!] :**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEK'S BOYFRIEND, HUBBY, AND FUTURE, PCY. SEMOGA KALIAN CEPET TERCYDUCK. HOHO. GOD BLESS YOU! LAFYAH!

Update with **Azova10** ft. **Park Ayoung** (besok malam), **Baeclarity** (besok pagi), **Peacybloom** , **Nisachu** , **Cactus93** , **Pandananaa** , **Silvie Vienoy** (nyusul, mungkin malem or besok pagi), **Dobbyuudobby** , **Hyurien92** (nyusul juga), **Lolliyeol** , **Sayaka Dini** (besok malam) dan **Purflowerian**. Cus cek ff masing-masing yah!

 **Salam Tsadesst!**


End file.
